winterTsubaki's Short Stories Collection
by winterTsubaki
Summary: a collection of short stories (drabble, oneshot, twoshot) written by me, winterTsubaki. The stories consist of my forever OTP, Yunjae and Changkyu/7th Chapter updated!/Changmin memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya begitu mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun/A ChangKyu oneshot/
1. Chapter 1

_1st story_

**MORNING**

**Pairing : Changmin x Kyuhyun**

**Rating : T – M?**

**Genre : Fluff**

**Words count : 1.772**

**Disclaimer : I own no one, Changmin and Kyuhyun belongs to each other.**

**Warning : This is a ChangKyu fanfiction so there'll be Changmin and Kyuhyun together in a lovey-dovey relationship. If you're against the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun as a couple please do not read any further! I don't want to read any bashing and hurtful comments over the character in this story. This is a fanfiction. Fan written fiction^^v**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tak pernah akur dengan matahari pagi. Selama 26 tahun hidupnya, magnae Super Junior itu selalu punya masalah dengan yang namanya bangun pagi. Dulu, saat masih sekolah dan tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya terlambat bangun bukanlah masalah, ada_ mommy_ Cho dan Ara yang akan dengan senang hati membangunkan sang pangeran tidur dari tidur cantik nyenyaknya tetapi sejak bergabung dengan Super Junior dan tidur di dorm dengan para hyung-yang walaupun berusia hampir kepala tiga tetap saja ber _mental age_ balita-nya Kyuhyun tak lagi bisa menganggap santai kata bangun pagi. Bangun pagi menjadi sebuah momok yang menghantui Kyuhyun, terima kasih banyak untuk para hyungdeul di Super Junior yang seperti punya 1001 cara untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan tidak elitnya, sepertinya para hyung benar-benar ingin membalaskan dendam mereka pada sosok evil yang kalau sedang dalam keadaan sadar tak akan mungkin bisa mereka lakukan. Disembur Leeteuk, dicium Siwon, Ryeowook yang mencabut bulu kakinya, Shindong yang dengan tiba-tiba menimpa tubuhnya, Yesung yang menyentuh _philtrum_ nya, bahkan yang paling mematikan diberi kaus kaki bekas Eunhyuk. Semua itu membuat Kyuhyun paling takut dengan kata bangun pagi dan schedule pagi.

Karena itu Kyuhyun memilih untuk tetap terjaga hingga pagi kalau Super Junior ada schedule pertama kali di esok harinya, beruntung Kyuhyun memiliki kemampuan tidur sambil berjalan, ia lebih memilih tidur di airport dan di dalam pesawat daripada harus dibangunkan oleh para hyungnya.

Tapi sekarang Kyuhyun punya cara lain yang lebih menyenangkan jika ia ada schedule pagi-pagi sekali. Kyuhyun akan menginap. Ya, ia memilih untuk menginap di apartemen milik Changmin, Choikang Changmin, magnae TVXQ yang bergelar _food monster_ dan _evil magnae_, partner in crime sekaligus kekasihnya. Ho? Kalian belum tahu kalau Changmin dan Kyuhyun selama ini berpacaran? Haaa…sekarang kalian tahu.

Kebetulan besok Kyuhyun beserta Super Junior diharuskan tiba di airport pukul 7 pagi waktu korea selatan sehubungan dengan keberangkatan mereka ke Shanghai untuk melaksanakan konser dari rangkaian Super Show, jadi sejak malam Kyuhyun akan membereskan pakaian yang akan ia bawa dan berangkat menuju apartemen pribadi milik Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara alarm dari iPhonenya berbunyi dengan sangat nyaring, pertanda kalau ia sudah harus membuka matanya dan mulai bekerja tetapi tentu saja Kyuhyun yang paling malas bangun pagi tidak akan bangun tanpa perlawanan. Ditariknya selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sebatas dada kemudian menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya dibawah gulungan selimut tebal milik Changmin itu dan kembali tidur. Tapi, belum ada lima menit Kyuhyun menutup kembali matanya tiba-tiba alarm sialan dari iPhone nya berhenti berbunyi dan suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal-juga sukai-menyapa pendengarannya.

"Baby Kyu…bangunlah, ini sudah pukul setengah 6, sebentar lagi Daebin hyung akan menjemputmu"

Panggil Changmin, namjachingunya itu sekarang sudah duduk tepat di sisi Kyuhyun di pinggir tempat tidur sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

Tapi Kyuhyun masih belum mau menyerah. Ia pun menjawab dari balik selimut tebalnya.

"Lima menit lagi, Chwang…aku ngantuk…"

Changmin tak bisa menahan senyuman dibibirnya saat mendengar suara yang terdengar mengantuk itu dari balik selimut berwarna abu-abu yang saat ini sudah membalut tubuh Kyuhyun, membentuk sebuah _cocoon_ .

"Kau tau aku tidak akan pernah menolak permintaanmu tapi ini berhubungan dengan pekerjaanmu, Kyunnie…kau tak ingin mengecewakan para ELF kan? Kalau kau tak muncul di bandara mereka pasti akan sangat khawatir"

Changmin bisa melihat _cocoon_ Kyuhyun bergerak-gerak dan perlahan wajah manis milik kekasihnya itu menyembul dari balik selimut abu-abu itu, wajah Kyuhyun saat baru bangun tidur memang terlihat sangat manis dan menggemaskan, pipi chubby yang menggembung, bibir mengerucut, mata yang terpejam dan kening yang berkerut tanda kalau ia masih ingin tidur lebih lama. Changmin bersumpah dirinya tak akan membiarkan orang lain melihat ekspresi babyKyunya yang terlampau menggemaskan itu.

Dengan perlahan mata bulat itupun terbuka, menunjukkan kepada Changmin iris hitam dan besar yang terlihat berkilau hasil pantulan cahaya lampu yang menerangi kamar tersebut. Changmin tersenyum. Walaupun sepertinya Kyuhyun masih dalam mode putri tidurnya tetapi paling tidak pria manis yang sudah ia pacari selama dua tahun itu sudah mau membuka matanya.

"_Good morning, chagi_"

Sapa Changmin, pria tinggi itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Kyuhyun demi mengecup kening sang magnae Super Junior dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang.

"_Morning, Minnie…_"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara ngantuknya. Pria itupun menguap sedikit setelahnya.

"Baiklah…sekarang kau harus gosok gigi dan mencuci muka"

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun malah merentangkan kedua tangannya kearah Changmin sambil berkata.

"Gendong aku ke kamar mandi"

Changmin mengulum senyumnya. Kambuh lagi ternyata penyakit manja Cho Kyuhyun. Padahal dalam keadaan normal Kyuhyun mana sudi ia gendong, tapi Changmin juga tak mungkin menolak keinginan kekasihnya. Jadi, Changmin pun bergerak untuk merengkuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, memposiskan lengan kanannya di bawah kedua lutut Kyuhyun sementara lengan kirinya menahan punggung Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sendiri langsung mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Changmin.

"Hup"

Changmin pun mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya ala _bridal_. Kyuhyun yang sedang digendong pun menempelkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Changmin sambil kembali menutup mata ngantuknya.

Hanya butuh sekitar lima belas langkah sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke kamar mandi. Dengan pelan Changmin mendudukkan Kyuhyun diatas _closet_ yang telah terlebih dahulu ditutup olehnya.

"Kyu…jangan tidur lagi"

Ucap Changmin saat melihat Kyuhyun kembali menutup matanya.

"Aku tak tidur…"

Dan itulah jawaban yang keluar dari Kyuhyun. Kembali Changmin menahan tawa. Kyuhyun benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan.

Changmin pun berjalan kearah wastafel, ia mengambil pembersih muka, mengisi sebuah baskom dengan air hangat dan mengambil handuk kecil dari laci yang ada diatas wastafel itu kemudian berjalan kembali kearah Kyuhyun.

"Pakai ini, Kyu"

Changmin memakaikan sebuah bando berwarna putih bergaris biru di kepala Kyuhyun, menghalau rambut-rambut yang menutupi wajah manis milik kekasihnya tersebut sebelum kemudian mulai dengan ritual mencuci muka Kyuhyun.

Pertama-tama Changmin akan meletakkan pembersih wajah di telapak tangannya sebelum mengusapkannya di wajah Kyuhyun dengan gerakan memutar. Kyuhyun sendiri masih menutup matanya dan diam ditempatnya. Setelah merasa cukup Changmin pun membasuh wajah Kyuhyun menggunakan air hangat yang telah ia sediakan di dalam baskom, membersihkan sisa-sisa pembersih yang menempel di wajah Kyuhyun, barulah setelah itu mengusap-usap wajah Kyuhyun perlahan dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa tadi. Dalam waktu tiga menit ritual mencuci muka pun selesai. Tapi Changmin masih punya ritual lain lagi.

"Buka mulutmu, Kyu"

Dengan pelan dan mata yang masih tertutup Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, membiarkan Changmin menggosok giginya. Pria tinggi itu pun menggosok gigi Kyuhyun dengan berhati-hati, kanan-kiri, atas-bawah, membersihkan setiap sela dan sisi gigi Kyuhyun sambil berhati-hati untuk tidak melukai gusinya.

"Sekarang kumur"

Ucap Changmin, ia memberikan segelas air kepada Kyuhyun yang langsung digunakan Kyuhyun untuk berkumur. Selesai berkumur Changmin kembali menggendong Kyuhyun ke dalam kamar. Kali ini ia harus mengganti baju sang bayi besar yang sedang kambuh manjanya.

"Aku mau pakai itu!"

Tunjuk Kyuhyun, 'itu' yang dimaksud Kyuhyun sendiri adalah sebuah kaus berbahan sweater berwarna biru-putih milik Changmin yang baru saja selesai di _laundry_ oleh magnae TVXQ tersebut.

"Kau benar-benar suka dengan bajuku yang satu itu"

Kata Changmin sambil tersenyum. Jari-jari panjangnya mulai bekerja melepas satu per satu kancing piyama Kyuhyun yang berwarna biru muda. Changmin sedikit menelan ludah saat kulit putih mulus milik Kyuhyun dengan dua _nipple_ berwarna cokelat muda terpampang di depan matanya.

'Shim Changmin, kau harus menahan diri. Ingat, sebentar lagi Daebin hyung akan datang dan Kyunnie harus segera terbang ke Shanghai'

Seperti mantra Changmin mengulang-ulang kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat _amused _dengan perubahan rona wajah Changmin yang mendadak serius. Ia tau apa masalahnya dan sebenarnya Kyuhyun sengaja melakukan itu, ia ingin sedikit menggoda Changmin.

"Minnie~"

Kyuhyun memanggil nama Changmin dengan nada diayun, kedua mata bulat jernihnya mengerjap-kerjap imut. Tapi Changmin tampak tak goyah. Dengan cepat ia menanggalkan atasan piyama Kyuhyun dan menggantinya dengan baju miliknya yang tadi ditunjuk Kyuhyun.

"Changminnie oppa~"

Mendengar suara dengan nada manja ditambah panggilan'oppa' itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun runtuh sudah pertahanan diri Shim Changmin sejak sejam yang lalu. Dengan tiba-tiba ia menyerang bibir Kyuhyun, mencium bibir _pouty_ berwarna pink itu dalam sambil mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi hyung!"

Kim Daebin, manajer Super Junior yang bertugas menjemput Kyuhyun pagi itu hanya bisa menatap aneh kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya di depan pintu apartemen Changmin.

"Tumben kau semangat sekali. Dan ini masih pukul tujuh kurang lima belas tapi kau sudah siap?"

Tanya Daebin takjub dengan magnaenya itu. Semua manajer Super Junior sudah tau bagaimana Kyuhyun sangat susah bangun pagi.

"Ada Minnie yang membangunkanku"

Jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran nakal di wajahnya.

"Lalu, mana Changminnie? Aku harus berterima kasih padanya yang sudah mau repot mengurusimu dan memberimu makan"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata mengejek dari manajernya yang satu itu.

"Yah hyung! Jadi menurutmu aku ini menyusahkan?"

"Mana dia?"

Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah tersenyum, ah lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Daebin. Membuat sang manajer sedikit merinding.

"Changmin sedang sakit perut. Ayo kita pergi, hyung! Aku tak mau lari-larian di airport nantinya"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan manajernya menjauh dari depan pintu apartemen Changmin. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat menahan tawa tapi ia terus menarik manajernya pergi dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Changmin…

"Aah…Kyu…ssh…aahh…"

Desahan-desahan berat terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang ada di dalam apartemen Changmin. Ternyata sang magnae bertubuh tinggi itu sedang bersolo ria di dalam sana sambil mendesahkan nama kekasihnya yang beberapa menit lalu dengan teganya meninggalkan dirinya dalam keadaan sangat tegang dan tidak terpuaskan.

**-kembali ke 5 menit yang lalu-**

Changmin melepaskan ciumannya di bibir Kyuhyun dan mulai menciumi leher putih yang terus-terusan menggoda matanya itu, mengecup sambil sedikit menggigit-gigit kulit putih itu dengan gemas tapi tidak meninggalkan bekas. Changmin masih cukup sadar untuk tidak meninggalkan _hickeys_ di tubuh Kyuhyun saat sang kekasih akan konser dalam waktu beberapa jam dari sekarang. Sementara itu tangan Kyuhyun yang awalnya menganggur mulai berani mengusap-usap gundukan diantara kedua kaki Changmin yang terbuka diatas tubuhnya.

"Ugh…Kyu…"

Desah Changmin saat tangan Kyuhyun dengan sengaja memberi remasan kuat di kejantanannya yang masih berbalut celana training warna hitam.

Remasan-remasan itu berubah menjadi kocokan yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Nafas Changmin mulai menderu, ia sudah terangsang rupanya.

"Haaah…Kyu…"

Tangan nakal Kyuhyun sekarang sudah menelusup kedalam celana training milik Changmin, jari-jarinya mengusap ujung kejantanan Changmin dengan pelan, membuat tubuh sang pemilik semakin memanas.

"K-kyu…"

Dari desahan Changmin itu Kyuhyun tahu kalau kekasih tiangnya sebentar lagi akan segera klimaks, diliriknya jam yang berada di samping tempat tidur Changmin dan bibirnya menyeringai.

"Ah…Kyu!"

Mata Changmin yang tadinya terpejam langsung terbuka saat Kyuhyun menarik tangannya keluar dari dalam celana training hitam milik Changmin.

"Sebentar lagi Daebin hyung akan datang. Aku harus segera pergi, Minnie"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengecup pipi dan bibir Changmin sebelum dirinya melompat turun dari atas ranjang dan berlari keluar kamar meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpaku diatas tempat tidur. Begitu Changmin mendengar suara pintu depan apartemennya ditutup, pria itu baru sadar kalau Kyuhyun baru saja mengerjainya. Dilihatnya sang junior yang masih berdiri tegak di bawah sana dan Changmin berjanji akan menghukum sang magnae Super Junior begitu ia pulang dari Shanghai.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

a/n : Hola! Esta winterTsubaki^^ sooo…I've been thinking and I decided to post all of my oneshots under one title, since I found it troublesome to post each oneshot under one file…this way it'll be easier for me and also for you all to read my oneshots-if u ever want to read them ofc-lol XD

Thank you for YOU, yes YOU all who read my story and feel free to drop me some comments, reviews, motivation or even constructive critics. winterTsubaki signed off^^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Because of 'Something'**

-a Changkyu and Yunjae fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

Sumarry : Cassiopeia dan Bigeast dibuat heboh oleh aksi Yunho dan Changmin di MV terbaru mereka, Something, dimana kedua member TVXQ tersebut beradegan 'mesra' dengan wanita-wanita bule dan sexy…tapi ternyata bukan hanya Cassiopeia dan Bigeast yang dibuat kebakaran jenggot oleh akting keduanya yang terlalu menghayati peran/ChangKyu with a hint of Yunjae/Oneshot

Pairing : Changmin x Kyuhyun with a hint of Yunho x Jaejoong

Rating : T

Genre : Fluff

Words count : 3.754

Disclaimer : I own no one, Changmin and Kyuhyun belongs to god and themselves.

Warning : This is a ChangKyu fanfiction so there'll be Changmin and Kyuhyun together in a faithful relationship. If you're against the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun as a couple please do not read any further! I don't want to read any bashing and hurtful comments over the character in this story. This is a fanfiction. Fan written fiction^^v

.

.

.

.

.

Terakhir kali Yunho merasa setakut ini adalah ketika ia beradu akting dengan pemeran wanita di drama Yawang dimana ia harus berakting sebagai seorang pria yang _hopelessly in love_ pada seorang wanita menyebalkan-oke tolong coret kata-kata barusan-. Sudah berkali-kali sejak sejam yang lalu pria bertubuh tinggi yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia 29 tahun itu menarik nafas dengan kuat dan mengeluarkannya dengan tak kalah kuat membuat beberapa _staff_ yang berada di sekitarnya ikut merasakan kegugupan sang _leader_ bermata musang itu.

"Yunho-yah? Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Tanya salah satu pria yang sudah beberapa tahun ini bekerja sebagai manajer TVXQ. Pria itupun menyerahkan sebuah telefon genggam kearah Yunho, tau betul kebiasaan Yunho yang harus menghubungi 'seseorang' setiap dua jam sekali.

"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Tanya Yunho pada manajernya yang memang seumuran dengannya. Pria itupun tertawa mendengar jawaban Yunho. Sebenarnya dia mengerti apa yang ditakutkan Yunho sejak mereka masuk ke dalam gedung dimana syuting MV terbaru untuk album ke 7 TVXQ itu akan dilakukan dan melihat bagaimana banyak sekali model-model wanita berpakaian pendek berseliweran di sekitar set sang manajer semakin paham Yunho pasti akan bertingkah seperti ini cepat atau lambat.

"Untuk keadaan biasa aku akan memintamu berkata jujur tapi kali ini aku ingin mendengar kebohongan darimu agar syuting ini cepat selesai"

Kembali Yunho menghela nafas, terlebih saat dirinya melihat bagaimana wajah manajer mereka itu seperti sedang berusaha terlihat serius dan menahan tawanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Jawab Yunho setengah hati. Bahkan untuk berbohong pun ia sulit. Kembali ditatapnya layar _smartphone_ yang diberikan padanya tadi, rasanya sangat berat bagi Yunho untuk men _dial_ nomor yang sudah ia hapal mati itu tapi ia tau konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi kalau melewatkan jadwal menelefonnya begitu saja. Seseorang itu akan dengan senang hati menguncinya diluar rumah kalau ia lupa menelefon sekali saja.

Perlahan Yunho mengarahkan layar _smartphone_ itu ke telinganya. Sesaat ia bisa mendengar suara _ring back tone_ yang dipasang orang di ujung telefonnya dan entah kenapa semakin lama telfon itu diangkat lagu yang dipakai sebagai _ring back tone_ itu semakin terdengar seperti nyanyian kematian.

"_Yeoboseyo_, Yunnie?"

Suara riang itu langsung menjawab tanpa rasa curiga saat akhirnya panggilan Yunho diangkat.

"B-boo…kau sedang apa?"

Dan entah kenapa suara Yunho sedikit bergetar sekarang.

"Hmmm…aku baru saja sampai di Moldir, kenapa? Kau dimana?"

Jaejoong balik bertanya.

"Aku dan Changmin sedang…syuting MV"

Berikutnya suara Jaejoong terdengar semakin riang.

"Benarkah? MV untuk lagu baru yang kemarin kau dengarkan untukku? Apa tema MVnya?"

Yunho menelan ludah.

"Err…itu…rahasia…"

Rasanya Yunho ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat saat itu juga.

"…"

"…"

"Yunnie…"

"I-iya boo?"

"Berapa banyak model wanita yang ada disitu?"

"…"

"…"

"Yunnie bear…"

Panggilan sayang yang biasanya terdengar mesra dan manja itu kali ini terdengar sangat dingin dan membuat Yunho ingin menangis ketakutan.

"T-tiga…"

"Tiga orang wanita berpakaian sexy?"

"T-tiga belas, boo…"

"…"

"…"

TUUT TUUT TUUT

Dan sambungan telfon itupun diputus secara sepihak oleh Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh ke sebelahnya dimana saat ini Changmin tengah duduk sambil bermain dengan iPadnya.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan memelas itu, hyung…malam ini aku akan menginap di rumah Kyunnie"

Ucap Changmin tanpa perlu melihat kearah Yunho dan bagaimana menyedihkannya ekspresi hyungnya itu saat ini.

"Kau bisa menginap di apartemenku"

Lanjut Changmin seperti tau apa yang ingin dikatakan Yunho. Ia tahu betul bagaimana mengerikannya pria yang selalu disebut sebagai umma-nya TVXQ itu ketika ia cemburu dan bagaimana naasnya nasib Yunho ketika pria cantik namun mengerikan itu mulai dengan aksi marahnya.

Saat itu Changmin merasa beruntung Kyuhyun, kekasihnya, bukanlah orang yang pencemburu seperti seorang Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu dengan cepat, Jaejoong sudah lupa dengan kecemburuannya pada wanita-wanita yang syuting bersama Yunho-nya, keduanya pun kembali _lovey-dovey_ seperti biasa. Hubungan Kyuhyun dan Changmin juga tidak ada masalah…justru keduanya terlihat semakin dekat di depan publik karena konser smtown week dimana-Changmin dua kali memanggil Kyuhyun dengan panggilan _'my love'_ -Kyuhyun dan Changmin menghadiri konser masing-masing disela jadwal padat yang mereka miliki.

Tahun baru 2014 pun akhirnya tiba…dan 1 January adalah hari dimana MV untuk Something akan di _release_. Yunho sudah pasrah dengan reaksi Jaejoong nantinya, ia bahkan sudah minta izin pada Changmin untuk bisa menginap di apartemen magnaenya itu jika benar Jaejoong akan kembali memberinya _silent treatment_ dan mengubah password apartemen mereka.

Sementara Yunho terlihat seperti mayat hidup, Changmin justru terlihat santai. Menurutnya akting seperti yang ia lakukan di MV itu tidak akan membuat Kyuhyun kebakaran jenggot seperti reaksi Jaejoong nantinya, Changmin yakin Kyuhyun akan bisa menerima dengan kepala dingin. Toh itu hanya sebatas akting, ia tentu lebih senang berada di dekat Kyuhyun, memeluk dan juga mencium pria yang sudah ia pacari selama tiga tahun itu daripada berada diantara wanita-wanita yang bahkan tak mengerti satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hyung…sudahlah…jangan berlebihan seperti itu. Tingkahmu yang jadi _blank_ itu menyusahkanku dan juga membuat fans khawatir"

Omel Changmin saat Yunho kembali lupa membawa _pass card_ nya. Kebiasaan Yunho yang kalau sedang ada masalah dengan Jaejoong akan berubah menjadi mong Yunho itu benar-benar membuat Changmin kewalahan, bayangkan dalam kurun waktu seminggu Yunho bisa berkali-kali melupakan _pass card_ nya.

"Beberapa jam lagi MVnya akan direlease, Changmin-ah…dan saat Jaejoong melihatnya maka tamatlah riwayatku!"

Changmin memutar matanya, bosan dengan tingkah Yunho yang dianggapnya berlebihan.

"Aku iri padamu dan Kyuhyun…kalian sangat jarang bertengkar"

Ucap Yunho, wajahnya berubah sendu. Mau tak mau Changmin juga jadi merasa kasihan pada hyungnya yang satu itu.

Changmin akui dirinya dan Kyuhyun memang sangat jarang bertengkar. Selama masa pacaran mereka tiga tahun ini bisa dihitung dengan sebelah tangan berapa kali keduanya bertengkar. Pertengkaran terparah mereka adalah ketika Changmin digosipkan berkencan dengan Victoria. Begitu berita itu menyebar Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke Jeju selama tiga hari tanpa mengabari Changmin sekalipun membuat pria bertubuh tinggi itu khawatir bukan main.

"Haah…kenapa aku mau-mau saja disuruh berakting seperti itu…"

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustrasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari _schedule_nya hari itu saat didapatinya Eunhyuk, Donghae, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Heechul dan Kangin berkerumun di ruang tengah _dorm_ lantai 6. Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kerumunan itu dan mendapati mereka semua ternyata sedang berkerumun menonton sesuatu dari _macbook_ milik Eunhyuk.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kembali ke lantai kalian sana…"

Usir Kyuhyun pada Donghae, Heechul dan Kangin yang memang tinggal di lantai berbeda.

"Yah! Magnae! Kau sudah lihat MV baru pacar tiangmu itu?"

Tanya Heechul menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang baru saja mengusirnya tadi. Entah mengapa melihat cengiran mengerikan yang diberikan Heechul untuknya membuat bulu kuduk Kyuhyun berdiri.

"MV? _Release_nya hari ini ya? Bukannya album mereka baru keluar tanggal 6?"

Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Ia justru melenggang kearah kamarnya, bersiap untuk tidur. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh dari cara Heechul menatapnya dan ia tak ingin jatuh ke perangkap apapun yang sudah di buat sang Cinderella SuJu itu.

"Kyu! Kau harus melihat ini sekarang juga! MV mereka sangat keren!"

Teriak Kangin saat Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ya…ya…besok saja, aku mengantuk"

Jawab Kyuhyun malas, iapun menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya keatas kasur empuk yang baru ia beli dengan Changmin dua bulan lalu itu.

"Kau akan menyesal tak melihat ini sekarang juga, Kyu!"

Kali ini Eunhyuk yang berteriak.

"Aish…berisik sekali mereka ini…"

Umpat Kyuhyun, dengan ogah-ogahan magnae Super Junior itupun beranjak dari atas tempat tidurnya. Ia tahu hyungdeulnya tak akan berhenti merecokinya sampai ia benar-benar menonton bersama mereka.

"Ada apa sih?"

Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak suka sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook sudah menarik tangannya, membawa pria yang dijuluki evil magnae itu ke tengah-tengah kumpulan manusia kurang kerjaan di ruang tengah.

"Kyu! Duduk dan lihatlah!"

Donghae menggeser duduknya yang tadinya menempel dengan Eunhyuk untuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun duduk diantara mereka sementara Eunhyuk langsung menyerahkan _macbook_ ditangannya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap layar yang ada di pangkuannya dan Hyukjae langsung menekan tombol _enter_ untuk memulai video yang sejak tadi mereka hebohkan.

Video dimulai dengan Yunho dan Changmin yang berjalan di lorong sebuah rumah bergaya victorian dengan lukisan wanita-wanita bule di dindingnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa berhenti menatap Changmin yang terlihat sangat menarik, memang dirinya tak salah pilih kekasih, puji Kyuhyun dalam hati. Lihatlah senyuman Changmin dan bagaimana pria tinggi itu menatap kamera dengan tatapan tajamnya. Haah…Kyuhyun rasanya ingin _melting_ di tempat tapi tentu saja ia tak mungkin _fangirling_ di depan para hyungnya, image evilnya bisa hilang dan para hyungnya bisa menjadikan itu sebagai bahan ejekan seumur hidupnya.

Okay, kita lanjut dengan videonya. Kali ini Yunho dan Changmin berada di sebuah hall, sepertinya ini adalah _dance part_nya. Kembali Kyuhyun merasa terpukau saat melihat kekasihnya yang sangat _flawless_ di video itu terlebih saat mendengar suara berbisik Changmin, ia jadi teringat bagaimana Changmin sering membisiki telinganya yang sensitif setiap kali mereka sedang berci…ehem…ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal berbau _mature_.

Kyuhyun kembali memfokuskan pandangannya kearah layar _macbook_ di pangkuannya. Video itu menunjukkan Yunho yang sedang duduk diatas tangga dikelilingi wanita-wanita berpakaian _sexy_, Kyuhyun terlalu fokus dengan video di depannya dan tak menyadari bagaimana para hyungnya sudah menyeringai di sekelilingnya.

_Scene_ pun beralih ke Changmin yang sedang duduk diatas sebuah sofa ditemani lima orang wanita bule berpakaian mini. Senyum diwajah Kyuhyun langsung hilang begitu melihat bagaimana Changmin duduk terlalu menempel dengan wanita-wanita itu, kekasihnya itu bahkan meraba-raba wajah dan bagian tubuh wanita yang duduh di kedua sisinya dan mendekatkan wajahnya seakan-akan ingin mencium wanita itu. Belum cukup dengan itu semua tiba-tiba Changmin malah memainkan jari-jari panjangnya di paha wanita bule itu! Kalimat ini perlu digaris bawahi dan dicetak tebal…Changmin tidak hanya menyentuh tapi juga memainkan jarinya di paha wanita itu! Okay…ini benar-benar membuat Kyuhyun tak nyaman. Belum lagi cara Changmin menatap kamera dan tersenyum nakal…rasanya Kyuhyun ingin membanting _macbook_ milik Eunhyuk saat itu juga.

Video terus berlanjut menunjukkan keahlian _dance_ TVXQ yang memang tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi tetapi bagian dimana Changmin menyentuh wanita-wanita tadilah yang terus terputar di kepala Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari video berdurasi 5 menit 23 detik itupun usai dan Kyuhyun masih terpaku dengan _macbook_ Eunhyuk ditangannya.

"Err…Kyu? Apa perlu diulangi lagi, videonya?"

Tanya Eunhyuk saat melihat Kyuhyun masih terdiam di tempatnya. Melihat reaksi Kyuhyun para hyung saling bertukar pandang dan tersenyum jahil.

"Tidak perlu…aku sudah ingat tiap detilnya dengan baik"

Jawab Kyuhyun, ia berdiri dari duduknya sambil masih memegang _macbook_ milik Eunhyuk.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menunjukkan video itu padaku, hyung…"

Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Eunhyuk yang masih duduk di atas sofa. Sadar dengan niat busuk para hyungnya itu Kyuhyun berniat memberi mereka hadiah, terutama kepada Eunhyuk.

"Ah…ini laptopmu, hyung…"

Ucap Kyuhyun, tangannya menyodorkan laptop berukuran tipis itu ke udara tapi sebelum Eunhyuk bisa mengambil laptop itu dari tangannya dengan sengaja Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya, membuat laptop berwarna silver itu jatuh dengan mulusnya ke lantai. Eunhyuk yang terlalu shock dengan kejadian yang terjadi dalam waktu sepersekian detik itu hanya bisa terpaku sambil menatapi _macbook_nya yang malang.

"Ah…maaf hyung…tanganku sepertinya licin. Kau bisa minta Changmin untuk menggantinya nanti. Aku mau tidur dulu"

Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada dingin dan ekspresi yang membuat keseluruh hyungnya yang berada di ruangan itu terdiam dan takut untuk bersuara. Begitu Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan agak keras barulah Eunhyuk berani untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Heechul hyung! Ini idemu! Tanggung jawab! _Macbook_ ku…huhuhu…"

Tangis Eunhyuk menatap _macbook_nya yang malang. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedikit membanting laptop tipis itu karena ujung _lid_nya terlihat peyot sekarang.

"Aish…berhenti menangis Hyukjae-ah! Kau bisa minta ganti ke _evil_ yang satu lagi nanti"

.

.

.

.

.

"Iya _boo_…aku sudah makan, tenang saja"

"…"

"_Nado saranghae_ _boo_"

Dengan senyum dua belas watt nya Yunho kembali memasukkan _smartphone_ yang ada di tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Ia sangat senang hari ini, bukan hanya karena Jaejoong akhirnya berhenti dari aksi ngambeknya tetapi juga karena malam ini mereka berdua telah berjanji untuk makan malam bersama di _restaurant_ steak milik salah satu teman mereka, Hong Seok Chun.

Yunho kembali berjalan kearah _dressing room_ yang dipintunya tertempel tulisan TVXQ, hari ini memang Yunho dan Changmin punya _schedule_ _comeback stage_ untuk lagu terbaru mereka, Something.

Begitu masuk ke dalam ruang ganti itu Yunho langsung menemukan Changmin yang tampak duduk di depan salah satu meja rias, sepertinya magnaenya itu baru saja selesai dirias. Yunho pun menghampiri bocah tinggi itu dan duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Changmin-ah…hyung malam ini ada janji kencan dengan Jaejoongie jadi hyung akan pulang lebih cepat. Tak apa kan?"

Tanyanya, sedikit bingung dengan raut wajah Changmin yang entah mengapa sejak dua hari ini terlihat tak bersahabat. Mungkin hanya firasatnya saja tetapi selama dua hari ini-ah tidak…lebih tepatnya sejak MV untuk Something di _release_- Changmin terlihat lebih diam dari biasanya, walaupun jika mereka sudah berada di depan kamera pria yang lebih tinggi dari Yunho itu akan kembali bertingkah seperti biasa namun saat kamera tak lagi menyorot dirinya Changmin akan berubah diam dan kelam kembali. Seperti ada hal yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Min…kau dengar hyung?"

Tanya Yunho sambil sedikit mengguncang tubuh Changmin, Yunho melihat magnaenya itu sedang menunduk sambil memperhatikan _smartphone_ ditangannya.

"Kenapa, hyung?"

Tanya Changmin setelah Yunho bertanya dua kali.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

Yunho balik bertanya. Dirinya memang semakin peka terhadap perubahaan _mood_ Changmin.

"Ani hyung…hanya saja…sudah tiga hari Kyunnie tak menghubungiku…saat di telefon pun ia tak mau menjawab. _Message_ dariku pun hanya di _read_ dan tak dibalas…"

Changmin mulai berkeluh kesah. Sepertinya ia memang sudah benar-benar bingung harus berbuat apa karena tak biasanya Changmin akan menjawab hanya dari pertanyaan pertama.

"Tak biasanya Kyunnie seperti ini…apa dia marah padaku? Tapi…aku kan tak berbuat salah padanya, memang sejak kita mulai dengan berbagai promo untuk album baru ini aku tak lagi sempat bertemu dengannya tapi Kyunnie tak pernah seperti ini, ia selalu mengerti dengan _schedule_ ku"

Keluh Changmin, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan susah membuat Yunho jadi ikut merasa sedih. Mungkin ini efek dari usia yang mulai menua tetapi Yunho semakin mudah tersentuh perasaannya.

"Ia bahkan tak datang ke _comeback stage_ kita…padahal ia sudah berjanji sebelumnya"

Oke. Changmin yang sedang galau memang pemandangan yang langka, bahkan bagi Yunho sekalipun tetapi kegalauan Changmin justru membuat Yunho ikut-ikutan galau.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datangi saja ke dormnya?"

Tanya Yunho setelah memastikan Changmin selesai dengan curhatnya.

"Tapi…bagaimana kalau ia tak ingin menemuiku?"

"Paling tidak kau sudah berusaha…Kyu pasti akan menghargai usahamu. Bagaimanapun juga kalian sudah lumayan lama kan berpacaran, aku yakin Kyu bukan orang yang tega mengusir pacarnya yang sudah menyempatkan diri datang di sela kesibukannya"

Changmin terdiam sebentar. Kata-kata Yunho barusan memang ada benarnya, tapi Yunho sepertinya melupakan satu hal penting yang membedakan Kyuhyun dengan Kim Jaejoongnya tercinta.

"Hyung…Kyunnie tak seperti Jaejoong hyung yang akan luluh hanya dengan rayuan gombalmu…Kyunnie itu disebut _evil_ bukan tanpa alasan, hyung…"

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkan konsekuensi yang harus ia hadapi Changmin memilih untuk menuruti saran Yunho yaitu datang ke dorm Super Junior demi menemui Kyuhyun dan menanyakan pada kekasihnya yang manis perihal diamnya selama ini.

Setelah melakukan sedikit kegiatan pemanasan(?) akhirnya Changmin memencet bel yang ada di sebelah pintu _dorm_ Super Junior itu. Memang Super Junior baru saja pindah dari _dorm_ mereka yang lama dengan alasan keamanan dan Changmin sendiri sering lupa menanyakan Kyuhyun _password_ _dorm_ baru tersebut maka dari itu ia tak bisa sembarangan masuk seperti sebelumnya.

Cukup lama Changmin berdiri di depan pintu sebelum akhirnya sebuah suara menyapanya dari _loud speaker_ di samping bel.

"Siapa ya?"

Tanya suara yang sudah diidentifikasi sebagai milik Eunhyuk.

"Ini aku, hyung…Changmin"

"Oh…tunggu sebentar Changmin-ah!"

Setelah menunggu kurang dari dua menit akhirnya pintu pun terbuka, Changmin masuk disambut Eunhyuk dan _gummy smile_nya.

"Hyung, Kyunnie ada?"

Tanya Changmin langsung tanpa melepas sepatunya.

"Oh…itu…Kyuhyun sedang…"

"Sedang apa, hyung?"

"D-dia sedang di kamar…dengan Siwon"

Sedetik berikutnya Changmin sudah berlari masuk ke dalam dorm tanpa menunggu Eunhyuk mempersilahkannya masuk, kaki-kaki panjangnya berlari kearah kamar Kyuhyun yang sekarang menempati satu kamar sendiri.

Begitu sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, Changmin bisa mendengar suara-suara aneh berasal dari dalam kamar.

"Ah…h-hyung…pelan-pelan!"

"Ssh…Kyu…diam sedikit, jangan bergerak-gerak"

"T-tapi…aah…nngh…kau terlalu kasar, hyung…"

"Sabar Kyu…sebentar lagi rasa sakitnya akan berubah menjadi rasa nikmat"

"Yah…aah…aah…h-hyung…Siwon hyung!"

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Changmin berdegup sangat cepat, memompakan seluruh darah ke kepala dan wajahnya, membuat wajah itu memerah karena marah. Dengan kuat Changmin menggedor pintu tak bersalah itu.

"KYU! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Teriak Changmin dengan teriakan lima oktafnya, membuat Eunhyuk harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan kuat.

"CHO ani…SHIM KYUHYUN! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Kembali Changmin berteriak, kedua tangannya tak henti menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun yang sepertinya sebentar lagi harus diganti.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?!"

Jerit Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya.

"Tentu saja untuk menemuimu! Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam bersama Siwon hyung? Cepat buka pintunya, Kyuhyun-ah!"

Suara Changmin sedikit memelan namun tetap cetar.

"Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu!"

Balas Kyuhyun lagi dari dalam.

Mendengar penolakan itu emosi Changmin kembali naik hingga ke ubun-ubun. Pria tinggi itu pun semakin bernafsu menggedor pintu kamar Kyuhyun.

"BUKA SEBELUM AKU DOBRAK!"

"Aku tak mau! Pulang saja kau sana!"

"Shim Kyuhyun! Ini peringatan pertama. Buka atau ku dobrak!"

"Pulang!"

"Dua"

"Aku tak mau bertemu denganmu, jangan keras kepala, Changmin!"

"Tiga! Aku dobrak sekarang juga!"

Changmin sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Kyuhyun, ia mengambil lima langkah ke belakang sebelum akhirnya dengan kuat menubruk pintu kamar Kyuhyun namun sayangnya bertepatan dengan bahu Changmin yang hampir mengenai daun pintu tiba-tiba saja pintu kayu itu terbuka dan dengan mulusnya Changmin jatuh ke lantai, _face first_.

"Aish…kenapa buka pintu tiba-tiba sih!"

Omel Changmin sambil mengelus hidungnya yang memerah hasil mencium lantai.

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan sosok yang berdiri di hadapanya saat ini adalah sosok seorang Choi Siwon yang memakai _sweat pants_ hitam dengan tubuh atasnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Keringat membasahi tubuhnya, membuat tubuh _six pack_ itu mengkilat.

Mata Changmin langsung membulat. Adegan-adegan di film ber _rating _17 tahun keatas pun mulai terbayang di benaknya, belum lagi desahan-desahan Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat di dengarnya. Changmin langsung berdiri dari jatuhnya dan saat itu ia baru melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di lantai, pria berkulit putih dan berwajah manis itu hanya memakai celana pendek dan baju tanpa lengan yang sudah basah karena keringat. Ok. Paling tidak Kyuhyunnya masih memakai baju.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamar berdua? Dan suara-suara apa yang kudengar tadi?"

Mata Changmin menyipit kearah Siwon yang sekarang hanya berdiri terdiam di depannya sementara Kyuhyun mulai bangkit dari duduknya di lantai.

Saat tak mendengar satupun jawaban keluar dari mulut keduanya emosi Changmin kembali memuncak. Dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Siwon dan bersiap akan meninju wajah tampan itu saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menahan tangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau sudah kehilangan akal sehatmu!"

Omelnya marah.

"Hyung, terima kasih karena sudah membantuku. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, biar aku yang menghadapi si tiang listrik pencemburu ini"

Siwon mengangguk, ia pun bergerak mengambil tasnya dan memakai kembali kausnya sebelum keluar dari kamar. Kyuhyun sendiri berusaha menahan tubuh Changmin yang seperti ingin menerkam Siwon tiap saat.

Begitu Siwon keluar dan pintu kamar tertutup Kyuhyun melepaskan pegangannya di tubuh Changmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pria itu tadi?!"

"Pria itu punya nama dan namanya Siwon hyung, Minnie…"

"Jawab, Kyu!"

Changmin mencengkram bahu Kyuhyun dengan kuat, membuat pria yang lebih kecil dari keduanya itu meringis sedikit.

"Aku dan Siwon hyung hanya berolahraga"

"Jangan membohongiku Kyu! Olahraga apa yang bisa membuatmu mendesah seperti itu tadi?!"

PLAK

Kyuhyun menepuk jidat Changmin dengan kuat, meninggalkan bercak merah disana.

"Dinginkan kepalamu dan berhenti membentakku. Aku tak suka kau berbicara padaku dengan nada tinggi. Kau seperti tak menghargaiku"

Changmin terdiam sebentar saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya serius. Ia sadar kalau Kyuhyun mulai marah dengan sikapnya yang sedikit barbarik. Entahlah…padahal biasanya Changmin sangat tenang tapi saat bersama Kyuhyun sepertinya semua topeng yang dipakainya luruh begitu saja. _He's still a human and he can feel insecure, moreover if it's about Kyuhyun._

Setelah melihat kalau Changmin sudah bisa mengontrol emosinya Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Changmin dan mendudukkannya di pinggir tempat tidur bernuansa biru miliknya.

"Dengar. Aku dan Siwon hyung benar-benar hanya berolahraga. Ia tadi membantuku untuk _stretching_. Kau kan tahu bagaimana tubuhku yang jarang berolahraga ini sangat kaku jadi gerakan kecil pun bisa membuat otot-ototku tertarik dan itu rasanya sakit"

"Lalu kenapa kalian harus berolahraga di dalam kamar? Kenapa tidak di ruang tengah atau bahkan ke gym?"

"Kau tau aku tak suka ke _gym_…dan kau sendiri yang melarangku ke _gym_ karena katamu kau tak suka dengan cara pria lain menatapku"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin berolahraga? Bukankah selama ini saat aku mengajakmu bermain badminton ataupun basket kau selalu menolak?"

Untuk pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun terdiam sesaat. Ia terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya kalimat itu keluar dari bibir pinkishnya.

"Aku ingin menguruskan badan"

Kening Changmin berkerut mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Menguruskan badan?

"Aku sudah lihat MV mu…dan aku tak suka melihatmu berdekatan dengan wanita-wanita itu…tapi aku sadar kalau ternyata aku pun kurang menarik…semakin hari aku semakin gemuk, lihat saja lengan dan perutku…aku tidak sexy seperti wanita-wanita di MV mu itu…pantas saja kalau kau merasa senang berada di dekat mereka karena mereka begitu enak dilihat, tidak sepertiku…pahaku saja besar sekali, makanya kau tak mau menyentuh pahaku seperti kau menyentuh wanita itu…"

Kyuhyun menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terlihat sedih.

"Sejak hari itu dengan dibantu Siwon hyung aku mulai berolahraga untuk membentuk badanku…karena kupikir kau akan sadar saat melihatku dan membandingkanku dengan wanita-wanita di MV mu itu kalau aku tidak semenarik mereka. Maka dari itu aku tak mau bertemu denganmu dulu…sebelum aku sedikit lebih kurus"

Changmin bangkit dari duduknya dan langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku, Kyu…aku sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadapmu…"

Changmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Kyuhyun, meresapi aroma manis yang menguar dengan alami dari tubuh dalam pelukannya itu. Ia selalu suka dengan harum tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berkata begitu, _chagiya_. Aku mencintaimu karena kau adalah kau….kau tak perlu berusaha mengubah dirimu karena aku mencintai semua yang ada padamu. Kau bodoh sekali karena berpikiran aku akan memilih mereka ketimbang dirimu, tentu saja aku lebih memilihmu…bahkan ketika ada seratus wanita seperti mereka aku akan tetap memilihmu. Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyunku…"

Ucap Changmin sambil mengecup puncak kepala Kyuhyun.

"Jadi…tak apa walaupun aku gemuk dan tak menarik?"

Tanya Kyuhyun, Changmin menundukkan wajahnya, melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat menggemaskan. Pria tinggi itupun mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang kau tak menarik? Kau bahkan terlalu menarik sampai-sampai aku ingin mengurungmu dan menjadikanmu hanya milikku"

"Tapi…kau terlihat sangat menikmati berada diantara mereka…"

"Itu semua hanya acting, _chagi_"

"Tapi…"

Changmin mengecup bibir _pinkish_ Kyuhyun dengan cepat, menghentikan kalimat yang akan keluar dari bibir menggoda itu.

"Aku berjanji mulai sekarang tak akan beradegan seperti itu lagi atau kau boleh menghukumku"

Wajah Kyuhyun yang mulanya tampak murung tiba-tiba berubah berseri begitu mendengar janji yang keluar dari mulut kekasih tiangnya itu.

"Benarkah? Kau berjanji? Aku boleh menghukummu kalau kau melakukannya lagi?"

Changmin mengangguk sebelum kembali mengecup pipi Kyuhyun.

"Ya, aku berjanji dan kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau"

Setelah mengatakan itu Changmin kembali menarik tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, membuat dirinya tak sadar kalau Kyuhyun sedang menyeringai saat ini.

"_Mission to make Changmin succumb only to me : Success"_

Sorak Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"_Aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada Yunho hyung, Siwon hyung dan Hyukkie setelah ini"_

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

a/n : second oneshot and it consist of both my OTP, Yunjae (tho it's only a hint of them) and Changkyu. This story was written as a request from **iasshine**. I hope u like it^^ p.s : I was planning to make Changmin suffer even more but then again let evil Kyu punish him another time…lol XD anyhow Kyu was able to fulfil his evilish deed (this is my way of depicting an evil Kyu) XD because for me an 'evil' is someone who can make people as their toy and Kyuhyun did it to Chwang XD he make him his puppet.

Thanks for all who had reviewed my previous oneshot :

**Shin SiHyun, Diin Cassha, poppokyu, iloyalty1, wonkyufa, ratnasparkyu, ChoiChahyun, Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato, mandalika, shipper not fujoshi, FiWonKyu0201, xoxoxo, Augesteca, Tepe0204, Yuuka Shim, gwansim84, kkyu32.**

Lastly, do leave me your comment, review or even constructive critic. Let me know what should I improve and what should I remove^^

p.s : enuff with fluff how about angst (my favorite) on the next story? XD


	3. Chapter 3

_3__rd__ story_

**A Day In MinHyun's Life**

-a ChangKyu family fanfiction-

Cast : Changmin, Kyuhyun, MinHyun (fictional chara) and DBSJ members

Rating : T

Genre : Fluff and slight humor?

Words count : 4.793

Disclaimer : who am I to disclaim ChangKyu? I only own the plot and idea.

Warning : as usual, this is a ChangKyu fanfiction where Kyuhyun and Changmin being together in a faithful relationship. Mention of mpreg, so if you don't like it don't read any further. Fanfiction is fan written fiction, don't take it to your heart if you don't like it.

Sumarry :

MinHyun ingin membagi cerita tentang kehidupannya dalam sehari bersama kedua orang tua yang selalu _lovey-dovey_ tiap saat serta ahjusshi-ahjusshi nya yang tampan dan terkenal.

.

.

.

.

Suara alarm dari kamar sebelah membuat kedua mata bulatku yang disebut-sebut sebagai turunan dari gen kedua orang tuaku langsung terbuka lebar. Aku menoleh untuk melihat ke jendela yang ada di salah satu dinding kamarku dan ternyata matahari di luar sudah cukup tinggi, itu artinya sudah waktunya aku bangun, karena aku adalah anak pintar dan bertanggung jawab.

Oya, perkenalkan namaku Shim MinHyun dan usiaku saat ini sudah 5 tahun, sudah cukup besar untuk bisa bangun sendiri di pagi hari tapi appa dan daddy selalu memperlakukanku seperti bayi yang harus dibangunkan setiap hari. Bukannya aku tak suka, aku justru sangat suka saat appa dan daddy membangunkanku setiap pagi karena mereka akan mencium keningku dan memanggilku dengan panggilan sayang sampai aku membuka mataku. Aku sangat mencintai appa dan daddy.

Dengan pelan aku bisa mendengar suara kenop pintu yang dibuka, menyadari kalau seseorang memasuki kamarku cepat-cepat kututup kembali mataku yang tadinya sudah terbuka lebar. Pura-pura tidur kembali.

Aku bisa mendengar langkah kaki seseorang berjalan mendekat kearah tempat tidurku dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah tangan yang besar dan hangat bergerak mengelus puncak kepalaku.

"MinHyunnie…bangun chagi…ini sudah pagi, kau harus segera pergi ke sekolah"

Suara yang sangat kukenal menyapa pendengaranku, itu adalah suara appa.

Pelan-pelan kubuka mataku seakan-akan aku baru saja terbangun karena appa membangunkanku. Mataku langsung menatap sosoknya yang saat ini tengah duduk di sisi ranjangku dengan tangannya yang tetap mengelus puncak kepalaku dengan pelan.

"_Good morning_, MinHyunnie"

Appa menyapaku sambil mendaratkan ciuman pelan di keningku, membuatku tersenyum.

"_Good morning_, appa"

Balasku sambil mengulurkan kedua tanganku kedepan, appa yang mengerti apa maksudku langsung mengangkat tubuhku dalam gendongannya sementara aku langsung memeluk leher appa dengan erat.

Tubuh appa sangat tinggi, besar dan juga hangat. Aku sangat suka memeluk appa seperti ini, rasanya aman dan nyaman.

"Appa…mana daddy?"

Tanyaku saat menyadari tak ada sosok daddy di dalam kamarku.

"Daddy masih tidur, dia sangat lelah…jadi biarkan dia tidur lebih lama, ya? MinHyun mau mandi dengan appa kan?"

Tanya appa yang langsung kubalas dengan anggukan dan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi aku dibantu oleh appa memakai seragam TK Shinki dimana saat ini aku bersekolah. Memang baru seminggu sejak aku masuk sekolah, oh ya…aku juga satu kelas dengan Jiyoolie, anak dari Yunho ahjusshi dan Jaejoong ahjusshi.

"Nah…kau sudah siap untuk sekolah. Aigoo…anak appa benar-benar tampan"

Puji appa begitu ia selesai memasangkan dasi kupu-kupu berwarna biru di kerah bajuku. Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar pujian itu, walaupun kalau mau jujur sebenarnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan pujian-pujian semacam itu bahkan sejak aku masih bayi.

"Karena sudah pukul setengah sembilan sebaiknya kita bangunkan daddy. Bagaimana?"

Tanya appa, ia mengulurkan tangan besarnya padaku dan kami berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarku. Itu adalah kamar appa dan daddy.

Dengan hati-hati appa membuka pintu kamarnya, tidak ingin membuat suara-suara yang bisa mengagetkan daddy. Perlahan-lahan dan sedikit mengendap-endap aku dan appa berjalan kearah tempat tidur dimana daddy masih bergelung dengan selimutnya. Begitu kami sudah sampai di samping tempat tidur appa langsung mengangkat tubuhku untuk bisa duduk diatas tempat tidur tepat di samping tubuh daddy yang masih tertidur.

Daddy adalah sosok paling manis dan imut yang pernah aku temui-selain Jiyoolie-dan aku sangat iri pada appa karena ia bisa menikah dengan daddy. Aku masih ingat saat usiaku tiga tahun di depan Suju ahjusshi aku mengatakan kalau aku besar nanti aku ingin menikahi daddy tapi _monkey_ dan _fishy_ ahjusshi justru mengetawaiku setelahnya, tentu bukan MinHyun namanya kalau hanya diam saat diejek oleh mereka. Sebagai balasan karena menertawaiku aku mewarnai bulu choco-anjing pomeranian kesayangan _monkey_ ahjusshi-dengan _phylox_ berwarna hijau.

Baik, kembali lagi ke sosok daddy yang saat ini masih tertidur dengan manisnya, aku bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah kebiruan di bahu dan sekitar leher daddy yang memang tidak tertutup oleh selimut, ternyata ini toh alasan daddy tak bisa bangun pagi ini, pasti appa dan daddy semalam saling menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka.

Saat usiaku masih tiga tahun aku pernah terbangun di malam hari karena mimpi buruk, karena MinHyun adalah anak yang pemberani jadi aku tak menangis tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk bisa tidur lagi, akhirnya aku putuskan untuk mendatangi kamar appa dan daddy. Appa dan daddy memang biasanya tak mengunci pintu kamar mereka jadi aku bisa langsung membuka pintu kamar itu tapi pemandangan yang kulihat setelahnya justru membuatku hampir menangis. Appa yang tidak memakai baju menindih tubuh daddy yang juga telanjang diatas tempat tidur, appa terlihat sedang menggigit-gigit leher dan bahu daddy, membuat daddy menangis. Saat itu aku pikir appa akan memakan daddy dan aku langsung menangis membuat keduanya sadar akan kehadiranku di kamar mereka. Dengan cepat keduanya berpakaian dan berlari menghampiriku yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu di depan pintu kamar yang terbuka. Begitu keduanya sampai di depanku aku langsung memeluk daddy, aku pikir appa dan daddy bertengkar dan appa akan memakan daddy. Tapi, daddy menenangkanku dan menjelaskan kalau mereka tidak bertengkar.

"MinHyun…daddy dan appa tidak bertengkar, itu adalah cara kami menunjukkan rasa cinta kami. Appa tidak memakan daddy, ia hanya menandai daddy sebagai miliknya agar daddy tidak pergi meninggalkan kalian"

Ucap daddy sambil menenangkanku.

"Apa daddy akan meninggalkan MinHyun dan appa?"

Tanyaku masih sambil menangis dan memeluknya erat.

"Daddy tak mungkin meninggalkan kalian, daddy kan sangat mencintai MinHyun dan appa"

Dan malam itu aku tidur dengan daddy dan appa di kamar mereka, aku bermimpi sangat indah dimana kami bertiga bermain bersama di sebuah taman bermain yang hanya bisa dimasuki oleh kami bertiga saja.

"Kyu baby…bangunlah…MinHyun sudah ada disini"

Bisik appa di telinga daddy sambil mengusap-usap rambut daddy seperti yang ia lakukan saat membangunkanku tadi.

Sedetik kemudian tubuh daddy bergerak-gerak dan dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

"MinHyun…"

Bisiknya dengan suara serak saat melihatku.

"_Good morning_, daddy"

Aku langsung bergerak memeluk tubuhnya, daddy pun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhku.

"_Good morning_, baby"

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini aku, appa dan daddy sudah duduk di depan meja makan, appa dan daddy duduk saling berhadapan sedangkan aku berada di kursi yang di tengah. Appa terlihat sangat tampan dengan jas dan kemeja kerjanya begitupun dengan daddy yang semakin terlihat manis dengan sweater rajutan berwarna merah yang membalut tubuhnya dengan pas, setelah membangunkan daddy, aku membantu appa untuk memasak sarapan kami sambil menunggu daddy mandi. Appa memang selalu memasak setiap harinya, dan masakan appa sangat lezat berbeda dengan daddy yang tidak pandai memasak walaupun belakang ia jadi semakin sering mencoba memasak sejak aku masuk sekolah. Daddy bilang ia ingin sekali membuatkan aku bekal setiap pagi jadi ia sering berlatih memasak. Psst…sebenarnya masakan daddy rasanya sedikit aneh tetapi karena MinHyun dan appa sangat menyayangi daddy dan tak ingin mengecewakannya maka setiap kali ia memasak kami akan memakan masakannya dan berkata di depannya kalau masakannya enak.

"Hari ini aku saja yang menjemput MinHyun di sekolahnya, barusan aku dapat pesan dari MBC kalau syuting Radio Star hari ini dibatalkan jadi aku hanya perlu mampir ke gedung SM sebentar dan tidak ada lagi _schedule_ setelahnya"

Ucap daddy. Setiap hari di sela kesibukan keduanya yang merupakan artis dan idol terkenal memang appa dan daddy selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mengantar dan menjemputku dari sekolah, kalaupun pada saat itu mereka tak bisa menjemputku akan ada grandma atau halmoni yang akan dengan senang hati menjemputku dan membawaku ke rumah mereka, lalu saat malam hari appa dan daddy akan datang menjemputku kembali.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, nanti sore kita jadi kan berkunjung ke rumah baru Shindong hyung?"

Tanya appa.

Aku juga baru ingat kalau Shindong ahjusshi baru saja pindah rumah dengan Nari ahjumni dan rencananya kami sekeluarga beserta Suju dan Dongbang ahjusshi akan datang berkunjung.

"Iya, aku dan MinHyun akan pergi bersama hyungdeul kesana"

"Baiklah, begitu _schedule_ ku selesai aku dan hyungdeul juga akan pergi kesana"

Setiap pagi di meja makan appa dan daddy akan membicarakan _schedule_ dan rencana mereka dalam satu hari. Appa dan daddy adalah sosok yang sangat luar biasa sibuk, bahkan tidak jarang appa ataupun daddy harus pergi ke luar kota maupun ke luar negeri karena pekerjaan mereka.

Oh ya, sepertinya MinHyun lupa memperkenalkan appa dan daddy kepada kalian. Appa ku bernama Shim Changmin, ia adalah salah satu member dari TVXQ, kalian tahu kan group boyband terkenal itu? Kalau kalian tidak tahu kenapa kalian membaca fanfic ini?

Appa adalah orang yang sangat tampan. Tubuhnya sangat tinggi dan suaranya juga sangat bagus, ia kan seorang penyanyi. Appa juga sangat terkenal, karena ketenarannya itu juga sejak kecil aku sering mendapat tawaran sebagai model anak-anak. Terkadang appa dan daddy mengizinkanku untuk melakukan pemotretan tapi tak jarang juga tawaran itu ditolak dengan alasan mereka tak ingin mengeksploitasiku, aku sendiri tak mengerti apa arti dari kata eksploitasi tapi sepertinya apapun alasan mereka itu semua demi kebaikanku.

Walaupun terkesan seperti orang yang dingin tapi appa sebenarnya sangat hangat dan juga baik. Buktinya ia selalu memasak untukku dan daddy, ia juga selalu mengantarku ke sekolah setiap paginya dan bermain denganku begitu ia pulang dari kerjanya. Appa juga sangat mencintai daddy, ia selalu bilang padaku kalau ia adalah pria paling beruntung di dunia karena memilikiku dan daddy. Halmoni juga bilang kalau appa sangat mencintai daddy dan ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk daddy.

Daddy juga tidak kalah hebat dari appa, namanya Shim-Cho-Kyuhyun. Ia adalah member Super Junior, salah satu boyband yang menjadi _leader_nya _hallyu wave_ di Korea Selatan. Daddy bilang ia mengandungku saat dirinya akan mengeluarkan album baru dengan Suju ahjusshi dan masa-masa mengandungnya itu benar-benar berat, ia juga pernah beberapa kali hampir kehilanganku karena itu daddy sedikit lebih _overprotective_ terhadapku dibanding appa.

Kalau melihat sosok daddy semua orang akan setuju kalau daddy adalah orang yang sangat manis. Kulit daddy juga sangat putih, tidak seperti kulitku dan appa yang lebih cokelat. Tapi, grandma bilang kalau hidung dan mataku mirip dengan daddy sedangkan halmoni bilang bibirku mirip dengan bibir appa. Karena kedua orang tuaku sangat tampan dan manis jadi aku yang merupakan campuran keduanya juga tampan dan manis, hey…aku tidak berbohong!

Daddy sangat suka bermain game, karena itu Suju ahjusshi menyebutnya gamekyu. Saat libur aku sering bermain game berdua dengan daddy. Daddy juga sangat pintar. Appa bilang kalau dulu saat sekolah daddy pernah mendapatkan medali emas untuk olimpiade matematika. Aku tak tau apa itu olimpiade tetapi mendengar kata matematika dan medali emas sudah cukup membuatku kagum dan hal itu membuatku bercita-cita ingin menjuarai olimpiade juga seperti daddy. Sama seperti appa, daddy juga punya suara yang sangat merdu. Berbeda dengan appa yang suaranya cenderung tinggi, suara daddy terdengar menenangkan. Appa pernah bilang kalau menurutnya daddy adalah pemilik suara terindah di dunia dan aku setuju dengan itu, appa juga bilang kalau suara daddy itu seperti carbonara dan caramel macchiato…aku tak tau apa itu caramel macchiato tapi aku sangat suka carbonara karena rasanya enak dan aku juga suka suara daddy yang enak di dengar.

"MinHyun sudah selesai makannya?"

Tanya appa padaku. Aku melirik ke piringku yang entah sejak kapan sudah kosong, padahal tadi appa memasakkan omelet porsi jumbo untukku. Daddy pernah bilang sih kalau nafsu makanku sama seperti appa.

"Ne"

Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

"Cepat habiskan susumu, daddy akan mengambil tasmu dulu di kamar"

Ucap daddy yang langsung berjalan kearah kamarku sementara appa sedang sibuk membereskan sisa-sisa sarapan pagi kami.

Tak lama daddy pun kembali ke ruang makan dengan tas dan topiku di tangannya. Appa juga sudah selesai mencuci piring bekas makan tadi.

Kami pun berjalan kearah pintu depan, daddy membantuku mengikat tali sepatu dan memakaikan topi di kepalaku.

"Kami pergi dulu, baby…"

Ucap appa sambil mengecup bibir daddy, setelah itu daddy akan menunduk kearahku dan mengecup kedua pipiku.

Dulu aku pernah protes pada appa dan daddy soal ciuman pagi ini. Aku merasa daddy tak adil karena hanya mencium bibir appa dan cuma mencium kedua pipiku tapi appa bilang kalau bibir daddy hanya boleh mencium satu bibir di dunia ini dan itu adalah bibir appa, cih…appa benar-benar egois. Jangan salahkan MinHyun yang sering mencium bibir daddy diam-diam saat mereka sedang tidur.

"MinHyun baik-baik ya di sekolah. Jangan keluar sebelum daddy menjemputmu"

Aku mengangguk mendengar perintah daddy. Tenang saja daddy, MinHyun kan anak yang pintar.

"Dan kau Shim Changmin, jangan macam-macam!"

Mendengar kata-kata daddy itu appa langsung tertawa dan malah kembali mengecup bibir daddy.

Sambil berpegangan tangan aku dan appa berjalan keluar dari rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang sedang berjalan sambil menggandeng tanganku ini. Seperti biasanya, appa akan mengantarku ke sekolah. Bukan hanya mengantar sampai depan gerbang sekolah melainkan mengantarku sampai ke depan pintu kelas. Dan seperti biasanya pula semua orang pasti akan terpukau oleh sosok appa. Aku sering mendengar bisik-bisik guru yang mengajar di sekolahku soal betapa beruntungnya mereka bisa bertemu seorang Shim Changmin setiap paginya. Begitu juga dengan orang tua dari teman-temanku yang selalu _drooling_ saat appa datang mengantarku ataupun menjemputku. Aku sudah lumayan terbiasa dengan reaksi orang-orang di sekitarku saat tau kalau aku adalah anak dari seorang Shim Changmin.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai MinHyunnie"

Ucap appa begitu kami sampai di depan kelasku.

"Baik-baiklah di kelas ya, jangan bertengkar dengan temanmu dan selalu dengarkan kata-kata ibu guru"

Lanjut appa sambil berjongkok di depanku, ia mengelus kepalaku pelan sebelum mencium kedua pipiku seperti yang biasa dilakukan daddy setiap pagi.

"Ah…MinHyun sudah datang ternyata. Selamat pagi Changmin-shii"

Sapa guruku yang merupakan salah satu _fangirl_nya appa.

Appa pun membalas sapaan itu dengan senyuman mautnya. Aku bisa mendengar suara jeritan dari kelas sebelah.

"Tolong jaga uri MinHyunnie"

Ucap appa yang dibalas dengan anggukan penuh semangat dari guruku. Lihatlah, wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. Cih…aku tak suka dengan reaksi ahjumma-ahjumma ini. Dilihat dari sisi manapun ia tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan daddy.

Setelah berpamitan appa pun langsung kembali ke mobilnya dan aku sendiri langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Di dalam kelas aku bisa lihat Jiyool sudah duduk di kursinya yang biasa.

"Selamat pagi, Jiyoolie!"

Sapaku riang. Untung aku sekelas dengan Jiyool, kalau tidak bisa dipastikan aku akan sangat bosan di sekolah ini, kenapa sih appa dan daddy tidak langsung memasukkanku ke sekolah dasar? MinHyun bahkan sudah lebih pintar daripada anak kelas tiga SD yang tinggal di rumah sebelah.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul 11 sekolah pun usai. Satu per-satu teman-temanku pun pulang dengan orang tuanya dan saat ini hanya aku dan Jiyool yang ada di dalam kelas. Ibu guru masih menemani kami berdua sampai kedua orang tua kami datang. Jiyool bilang ummanya akan sedikit telat jadi ia akan menunggu lebih lama tapi daddy belum juga muncul padahal ia bilang akan menjemputku.

"MinHyun hari ini dijemput siapa?"

Tanya ibu guru saat aku sedang bermain balok kayu dengan Jiyoolie.

"Daddy yang akan menjemputku"

"Omo! Kyuhyun-shii!?"

Pekik guruku itu kaget, ia terlihat sangat bersemangat begitu mendengar daddy yang akan menjemputku. Sepertinya semua orang di sekolahku ini adalah fans daddy dan appa.

Tak berapa lama tiba-tiba daddy sampai di depan kelasku, nafasnya sedikit ngos-ngosan, sepertinya ia habis berlari.

"Selamat siang, bu…maaf saya terlambat menjemput MinHyun"

Ucap daddy di depan pintu. Aku segera merapikan buku dan tasku lalu berjalan kearah daddy yang langsung menggenggam tanganku erat.

"Ah…tidak apa Kyuhyun-shii…"

Jawab guruku sambil tersipu.

"Daddy! Bisakah Jiyoolie pulang dengan kita? Aku tidak mau meninggalkan Jiyoolie sendirian"

Ucapku sambil menarik-narik tangan daddy dan mengajaknya masuk.

"Loh? Jiyoolie belum dijemput?"

Tanya daddy pada Jiyool yang membungkuk hormat padanya. Kata appa Jiyool itu seperti appanya yang dewasa.

"Ne, ahjusshi…umma bilang ia akan telat"

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba daddy mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku _coat_nya dan menelefon umma dari Jiyool.

"Halo? Jae hyung? Dimana kau sekarang? Kebetulan aku menjemput MinHyun, kalau kau mau aku bisa sekalian membawa Jiyoolie"

Ucap daddy, ternyata ia sedang menelefon Jaejoong ahjusshi, ummanya Jiyool.

"Ne…baiklah. Annyeong"

Daddy memasukkan kembali _smartphone_ itu ke dalam saku _coat_nya lalu berjongkok di depan Jiyool.

"Hari ini Jiyool pulang dengan ahjusshi ya? Umma bilang ia tak bisa menjemput Jiyool…ia terdengar sangat khawatir tadi…nanti ahjusshi akan mengantarkan Jiyool ke kantor umma"

Jiyool mengangguk mendengarkan kata-kata daddy. Setelah itu aku dan Jiyool berjalan bergandengan menuju mobil milik daddy. Asyiknya bisa pulang dengan Jiyool, hey! Kalian tidak boleh mengganggu Jiyool karena ia adalah calon istriku!

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan Jiyool ke kantor ummanya aku dan daddy pun bergegas menuju kantor SM entertainment, kantor dimana appa dan daddy bertemu pertama kalinya. Daddy bilang ia ada perlu dan harus kembali ke kantor, aku sendiri tidak masalah karena disini pasti banyak ahjusshi yang bisa menemaniku bermain.

"Aku kembali!"

Seru daddy sambil membuka pintu geser yang sudah tak asing bagiku. Ini pasti ruang latihan _dance_. Oh ya…kalau tak salah daddy memang bilang kalau ia, appa dan ahjusshi lainnya akan melangsungkan konser dua bulan lagi.

Di dalam ruangan itu sudah berkumpul semua Suju ahjusshi. Tentu saja dua ahjusshi favoritku juga ada disana, _monkey_ dan _fishy_ ahjusshi.

"Jusshi!"

Seruku sambil berlari kearah keduanya yang saat ini sepertinya tengah sibuk melatih koreografi. Dengan sigap _fishy_ ahjusshi mengangkat tubuhku dan menguyel-uyelkan pipinya di pipi chubby ku.

"Aigoo…pangeran evil sudah datang…kau makin manis saja! Pipimu semakin mirip Kyunnie!"

Ucap _fishy_ ahjusshi sambil masih terus menguyel-uyel pipiku.

"Yah! Hae! Jangan memonopoli MinHyun begitu, kemarikan! Aku juga mau memeluknya!"

Omel _monkey_ ahjusshi yang tak mau ditinggalkan. Ia menarik-narik tangan _fishy_ ahjusshi agar ia segera melepaskanku.

"Lihatlah Kyu, anakmu baru berusia lima tahun saja sudah memiliki banyak fans"

Kata _turtle_ ahjusshi yang sudah entah sejak kapan berada di sebelah _fishy_ ahjusshi. Ahjusshi yang sedikit aneh ini terlihat senang dengan tingkah _fishy_ dan _monkey_ ahjusshi yang malah memperebutkanku.

"Tentu saja hyung, MinHyun kan anakku dan Changmin"

Jawab daddy sambil sedikit tertawa. Dari tempatku berada aku bisa melihat daddy tengah sibuk membicarakan sesuatu dengan Teuki-Teuki jusshi.

"Huwaaa…MinHyun! Kau benar-benar menggemaskan!"

Tiba-tiba saja Wookie jusshi dan _bunny_ jusshi ikut berkumpul di sekitar _fishy_ dan _monkey_ ahjusshi.

Para ahjusshi-ahjusshi ku ini memang sangat berisik. Mereka tak kalah hebohnya dengan _fangirl_ daddy dan appa yang ada di sekolahku. Walaupun sangat berisik dan sering terlihat bodoh tetapi ahjusshi-ahjusshi ku ini sangat baik dan aku sebenarnya menyayangi mereka, daddy bilang mereka adalah orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupnya dan daddy sangat menyayangi mereka jadi aku sebagai anak yang berbakti juga harus menyayangi dan menghormati mereka.

"Heenim noona!"

Panggilku begitu melihat sosok pria langsing berambut merah yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang latihan, aku saat ini sedang berdiri di antara _monkey_ dan _fishy_ jusshi yang masih sibuk berdebat soal siapa yang boleh memelukku lebih dulu-perdebatan yang tak penting.

"Yah! Bocah nakal! Kenapa kau suka sekali memanggilku noona?! Aku ini hyung daddymu!"

Omel sosok itu yang langsung menghampiriku. Aku sendiri hanya tersenyum jahil mendengar omelannya.

"Jusshi sangat cantik dan muda…makanya MinHyun memanggil jusshi noona"

Mendengar itu Heechul jusshi langsung tertawa sambil mencubit pelan pipiku.

"Hahahaha kau memang pintar, bocah!"

Setelah sedikit menggoda Heechul jusshi akupun mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling ruang latihan itu saat mata bulatku menemukan Wookie jusshi dan _bunny_ jusshi yang tadi berdiri di dekat _fishy_ dan _monkey_ jusshi sudah duduk di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan beberapa kotak makanan di hadapan mereka, melihat begitu banyak makanan perutku jadi lapar lagi…padahal tadi di sekolah aku sudah memakan bekal buatan appa ditambah bekal milik Jiyoolie-masakan umma Jiyoolie memang sangat enak!. Dengan langkah-langkah cepat akupun berjalan kearah keduanya yang sepertinya tidak sadar dengan kehadiranku.

"Jusshi…MinHyun juga lapar…"

Aku sedikit memelas di depan keduanya yang sekarang balik menatapku. Dengan memasang tatapan memelas ala _puss in boots_ andalanku keduanya pun terlihat luluh. Wookie jusshi langsung mengajakku duduk dipangkuannya.

"Ayo kemari MinHyunnie, duduk dekat jusshi. Kami akan menyuapimu"

Karena mereka sudah menawariku tak mungkin rezeki ini kutolak kan? Appa selalu bilang kalau kita tak boleh menolak rezeki yang diberikan Tuhan, terutama kalau rezeki itu berbentuk makanan.

Dengan senang hati akupun menerima suapan demi suapan kimbap dan bulgogi milik Wookie dan _bunny_ jusshi.

"Ayo buka mulutmu, Hyunnie…"

Ucap _bunny_ jusshi sambil mengarahkan sumpit yang penuh dengan salad kearahku. Aku bisa melihat ada benda berwarna hijau mirip pohon disela-sela sumpit itu dan dengan cepat kututup mulutku rapat-rapat.

"MinHyun tak mau makan pohon!"

Mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulutku yang sekarang tertutup rapat Wookie dan _bunny_ jusshi saling bertatapan dan keduanya pun melirik kearah sumpit yang hampir menyentuh mulutku itu. Sedetik kemudian keduanya malah tertawa.

"Hahahaha…MinHyun-ah…ini bukan pohon, ini namanya brokoli dan brokoli baik untuk kesehatanmu"

Ucap bunny jusshi, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti sedang menahan tawa sementara wookie jusshi yang memangkuku masih sibuk tertawa.

"Tidak mau! MinHyun tak suka brokoli. Bentuknya mirip pohon. Pohon kan tak bisa dimakan"

Mendengar kata-kataku kembali Wookie dan _bunny_ jusshi tertawa. Ok, sekarang aku merasa sedikit kesal oleh suara tawa mereka berdua.

"Tapi ini bisa dimakan, MinHyun-ah…rasanya enak kok. MinHyun coba ya?"

"Shirreo!"

"Aigoo…melihatmu tak mau makan sayur aku jadi semakin yakin kau benar-benar anak Kyuhyun-ah"

Wookie jusshi berkata sambil mengelus-elus puncak kepalaku.

Appa juga sering bilang begitu saat aku dan daddy menyisihkan sayuran yang ada di makanan kami.

"Tentu saja dia anakku, hyung"

Tiba-tiba saja daddy sudah berdiri di depan kami. Akupun langsung beringsut dari pangkuan Wokkie jusshi dan berjalan kearah daddy, memeluk kakinya dengan erat. Untunglah daddy ada disini menolongku dari pohon yang bernama brokoli itu.

"Tapi nafsu makannya juga mirip Changmin-ah"

Tambah bunny jusshi, mendengar itu daddy jadi tertawa. Daddy melepaskan pegangan tanganku di kakinya lalu meraih tubuhku kedalam gendongannya.

"MinHyun kan anakku dan Changmin, tentu saja ia mirip kami berdua"

"Ya…ya…dan sama evilnya"

Sambung Heechul jusshi yang ternyata berdiri di belakang daddy. Mendengar itu aku tak tahan untuk tidak menyeringai, mengikuti seringai di wajah daddy yang manis.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jiyooliee!"

Seruku begitu melihat sosok anak perempuan dengan rambut sebahu yang dikuncir kuda berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku saat ini, disisinya berdiri Yunho dan Jaejoong jusshi.

"MinHyun…jangan berlari"

Ucap appa yang ternyata berdiri di samping Yunho jusshi, maafkan MinHyun, appa…karena tak menyadari dirimu berdiri disana. MinHyun terlalu fokus dengan Jiyoolie yang terlihat sangat manis dengan sweater warna biru mudanya.

"Aigoo…anak ini begitu melihat Jiyoolie dia langsung membuka pintu mobil dan melompat turun begitu saja"

Ucap daddy yang ternyata mengikutiku. Aku dan daddy tadi berangkat bersama dengan Suju ahjusshi, seperti yang tadi pagi dikatakan daddy kalau hari ini kami semua akan mengunjungi rumah baru Shindong jusshi dan disinilah kami saat ini.

"Kau tak boleh melakukan itu lagi, Hyunie-ah"

Perintah appa dengan wajah serius. Mendengar appa berkata dengan nada suara seperti itu membuatku menunduk takut. Appa sangat jarang marah tapi kalau sudah marah beliau jadi sangat mengerikan. Daddy yang bilang kalau appa senang menahan emosinya dan akan meledak kalau sudah sampai batas maksimumnya.

"Hey, tak usah memarahinya begitu Changdola"

Yunho jusshi berkata, membelaku. Haah…untung saja Yunho jusshi ada disini, karena appa hanya mau mendengar kata-kata Yunho jusshi. Memang sih appa lebih menurut pada daddy tapi daddy sering berkomplot dengan appa kalau sudah memarahiku.

"Ayo-ayo masuk semuanya, kalian sedang apa berdiri-diri di depan pintu rumahku seperti itu?"

Aku bisa mendengar suara Shindong jusshi dari dalam rumah. Mendengar itu kami semua beserta Suju jusshi yang juga baru sampai langsung masuk ke dalam rumah baru milik Shindong jusshi. Rumahnya sangat indah, tamannya luas dan banyak pohon-pohon besar yang membuat suasananya teduh. Begitu masuh ke dalam rumahpun kami langsung disuguhi ruangan luas dengan bagian tengah yang terbuka, seperti taman pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga di seberang sana.

"Ayo kita langsung saja ke ruang keluarga, Nari sudah menyiapkan banyak makanan untuk kita semua"

Ucap Shindong jusshi, mendengar kata makanan aku jadi bersemangat kembali dan melupakan kalau baru saja appa memarahiku.

"Waah…semuanya hadir ya, annyeong"

Sapa Nari ahjumni yang sedang mengandung baby di dalam perutnya. Kata daddy sebentar lagi aku akan punya adik sepupu.

"Kandunganmu sudah besar, Nari-ah…sudah masuk bulan keberapa?"

Tanya daddy setelah ia selesai cipika-cipiki dengan Nari ahjumni. Aku yang saat ini tengah berdiri di samping daddy tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari perut Nari ahjumni yang sangat besar itu.

"Sudah bulan ke delapan, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan mataku yang tampak kagum.

"MinHyun mau coba pegang perut ahjumni? Baby bilang ia ingin berkenalan dengan hyungnya"

Ucap Nari ahjumni sambil tersenyum. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke daddy, meminta izin padanya dan daddy mengangguk.

Dengan hati-hati akupun meletakkan telapak tanganku diatas perut Nari ahjumni yang membesar itu dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan sesuatu seperti menendang-nendang dari dalam sana. Mataku membulat panik. Apa mungkin baby marah karena aku mengganggu tidurnya? Melihat wajahku yang panik Nari ahjumni malah menahan tanganku di perutnya dan menggerakkannya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Tenang saja, MinHyun-ah…baby hanya ingin mengucapkan salam"

"B-benarkah? Baby tidak marah padaku, kan?"

"Baby tidak marah padamu…ayo sekarang ucapkan sesuatu padanya"

Ucap daddy berusaha menenangkanku. Mendengar kata-kata daddy dan pandangan Nari ahjumni yang mengatakan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja akupun mendekatkan telingaku ke perut buncit itu sambil tanganku masih mengelus-elus permukaan kulitnya.

"Baby…ini MinHyun hyung…cepatlah keluar dari dalam sana, nanti hyung akan mengajarimu bermain game!"

Mendengar kata-kataku itu semua orang dewasa disana langsung tertawa, termasuk daddy dan appa, tapi kali ini aku memaafkan mereka yang menertawakanku karena baby di dalam perut Nari ahjumni sepertinya senang mendengar kata-kataku barusan, buktinya saja ia barusan menendang-nendang menjawab perkataanku.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, sudah saatnya mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing dan membiarkan tuan rumah juga istrinya yang tengah hamil tua untuk beristirahat.

"Kyu? Dimana MinHyunnie?"

Tanya Changmin saat ia tak melihat MinHyun di ruang tengah.

"Tadi ia tertidur di atas karpet bersama Jiyool, sepertinya mereka terlalu lelah bermain. Karena aku tak tega membangunkan mereka aku memindahkan keduanya ke kamar tamu"

Jawab Donghae yang duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Terima kasih, hyung"

Ucap Changmin sambil menepuk pundak Donghae lalu beranjak dari duduknya kearah kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Donghae barusan. Yunho pun mengikuti langkahnya.

Dengan pelan dan berhati-hati kedua appa itu membuka pintu kamar tamu milik Shindong dan Nari, bibir keduanya langsung tertarik membentuk senyuman saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan mata mereka begitu pintu terbuka.

Diatas tempat tidur berukuran queen size itu dua orang anak tengah tidur berhadapan dengan kening yang menempel dan tangan yang saling menggenggam. Wajah-wajah damai bak malaikat itupun membuat kedua appa yang tadinya berniat membangunkan jadi tak tega mengusik tidur kedua malaikat kecil itu.

"Aigoo…mereka serasi sekali!"

Pekik Jaejoong tertahan melihat bagaimana putrinya terlihat nyaman saat tidur disebelah MinHyun, padahal Jiyool biasanya tak bisa tidur jika tidak dipeluk olehnya.

"Hyung, aku tau apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu sekarang"

Ucap Changmin sambil melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di sisi tempat tidur dengan kamera ditangannya. Bersiap mengabadikan moment yang menurutnya terlalu sayang kalau tak disimpan dalam bentuk foto.

"Sepertinya kita akan menjadi besan, Changmin-ah"

Sambung Yunho sambil sedikit tertawa, tentu saja ia tak mau membangunkan kedua anak yang sedang tertidur lelap di depannya.

"Aku harap Jiyool akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik, karena MinHyun pasti akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang tampan sepertiku"

"Tentu saja uri Jiyoolie akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cantik! Kau tak lihat bagaimana cantik ummanya ini?"

Omel Jaejoong yang tak terima gen cantiknya diragukan.

"Sst…jangan berisik kalian berdua. Selalu saja bertengkar kalau bertemu"

Yunho meletakkan telunjuknya diantara kedua bibirnya, menyuruh istri juga dongsaengnya untuk tenang.

Setelah sekitar lima menit keempat orang dewasa itu sibuk oleh kegiatannya masing-masing akhirnya Changmin dan Yunho memutuskan kalau sudah waktunya mereka semua pulang. Mau tak mau MinHyun dan Jiyool harus segera dipisahkan.

Dengan pelan dan berhati-hati Changmin mengangkat tubuh putranya kedalam gendongannya, MinHyun sepertinya sudah terlalu lelap sehingga ia tak bergeming saat akhirnya tubuh kecilnya sudah berada di dalam gendongan posesif Changmin.

"MinHyun tertidur? Manis sekali…"

Sambil berbisik semua member Super Junior mengerubungi Changmin yang tengah menggendong MinHyun. Mereka merasa gemas dengan wajah damai MinHyun yang sedang tertidur.

"Kami pulang dulu, hyung. Terima kasih untuk jamuannya"

Ucap Kyuhyun berpamitan pada Shindong dan juga Nari. Changmin sendiri masih berada diantara kerumunan manusia yang sekarang justru berlomba-lomba ingin memfoto MinHyun yang sedang tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan berhati-hati Changmin meletakkan tubuh mungil dalam gendongannya keatas tempat tidur single size dengan seprei bermotif spongebob milik anaknya itu, kemudian menyelimutinya sebatas dada.

Tak lupa Changmin mengecup kening putera kesayangannya itu.

"_Good night, my baby. Have a sweet dream_"

Bisiknya sambil mengelus puncak kepala MinHyun yang masih tertidur lelap. Dengan perlahan Changmin pun beranjak dari tempatnya, menghidupkan kedua lampu di sisi tempat tidur MinHyun dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Sepertinya MinHyun sangat lelah seharian ini, ia bahkan tak terusik dengan keributan para hyungdeul tadi"

Ucap Kyuhyun begitu Changmin masuk ke kamar mereka berdua yang ada tepat di samping kamar MinHyun. Kyuhyun sendiri saat ini sudah berganti dengan piyama warna biru muda, wajahnya polos tanpa make-up.

Changmin tersenyum. Ditatapinya sosok pria yang sudah lima tahun dinikahinya itu sebelum menarik pria manis itu kedalam pelukannya. Meresapi hangat tubuh Kyuhyun dan harum manis yang menguar secara alami dari tubuh kurus milik 'istri'nya itu.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Kyu"

Ucap Changmin sambil mencium leher putih milik Kyuhyun yang terekspos.

"Hmm…kenapa?"

Kyuhyun balik bertanya, bibirnya tersenyum sambil kedua tangannya yang memeluk punggung Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Karena kau dan MinHyun. Kalian menyempurnakan hidupku"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya, pria yang lebih tinggi itu meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Kyuhyun. Perlahan Changmin menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun lalu meraup bibir pink milik Kyuhyun kedalam sebuah ciuman. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu tetapi ciuman pelan yang tidak menuntut.

Saat akhirnya Changmin melepaskan ciumannya pria itu kembali menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, kali ini lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Changmin meletakkan dagunya di bahu Kyuhyun lalu berbisik,

"Saranghae, _my love…_"

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

A/N : Annyeong! winterTsubaki imnida^^ Actually I want to write an Angsty story for this update but I just can't stop the urge to write about MinHyun and his lovely parent*sobs*eventho I got exam on Monday and I should've been studying now but here I am typing this story T^T

p.s : sorry for the cheesy and crappy ending…I always got a problem with how to ending my story*sobs*

For those who don't know, this story happened after my other fanfiction 'A Baby Changes Everything' and 'Baby Blues'

Thanks for reading and please don't hate me after this, lmao XD

Bunch of love for :

**gwansim84, Tepe024, wonkyufa, poppokyu, ratnasparkyu, Shin SiHyun, iloyalty1, ChoiChahyun, shipper not fujoshi, JejeKyu Red Saphire, Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato, mandalika, Augesteca.**

Next update…will be posted after 50 reviews, how's that? lol XD*virtuallyslapped*


	4. Chapter 4

"_We are gathered here in the sight of God to join together these men in holy matrimony. The love of God is an example for your devotion, and you are not left without guidance concerning the meaning of that love because God is love and love is all. A wedding ceremony is the perfect place to read from Corinthians. This is what God said love is: Love is patient and kind, knows no jealousy, gives itself no false airs or false pride. Never irritated, never resentful, love is neither glad when others go wrong or become hurt. Love is guided by goodness, always eager to believe the best, always hopeful"_ pendeta senior itu berdiri diantara kedua sosok pria berpakaian rapi dengan tuxedo hitam dan putih. Para tamu undangan yang hadir di ruangan itupun langsung berdiri dari duduknya saat sang pendeta mulai dengan kalimatnya.

"_Changmin, __do you take Kyuhyun to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in times of good and bad?"_ tanya sang pendeta sambil menatap pria tinggi dengan tuxedo hitam di depannya.

"_I will"_

"_Kyuhyun, do you take Changmin to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in times of good and bad?"_ tanya sang pendeta pada sosok yang berdiri di sebelah Changmin, pria yang bertubuh lebih kecil dari keduanya dan juga lebih manis itu tersenyum sebelum menjawab.

"_I will"_

Sang pendeta tersenyum, iapun menarik masing-masing tangan kedua pria di depannya, menyatukannya dalam sebuah genggaman, Changmin pun mulai membaca janji pernikahan yang telah ia hapal sebelumnya.

"_I-Shim Changmin, came to this place today as a man standing along; I will walk from it by your side. Today, I across the threshold with you and enter into a new and lasting lifetime commitment. Cho Kyuhyun, I commit myself to you as your husband"_

Ucap Changmin cepat, wajahnya tak menunjukkan perasaan bahagia ataupun haru seperti yang biasanya ditunjukkan oleh seorang mempelai pria yang akan menikah dengan pasangan hidupnya. Changmin hanya membaca kata demi kata yang telah ia hapal itu tanpa perasaan apapun, seakan-akan ia berdiri di sana hanya sebagai kewajiban.

"_Shim Changmin, our miracles lies in the path we have choosen together. I-Cho Kyuhyun, enter this marriage with you knowing that the true magic of love is not to avoid changes but to navigate them succesfully. Let us commit to the miracle of making each day work-together with me as your wife"_

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang ingin semuanya berlalu dengan cepat Kyuhyun justru mengucapkan setiap untaian sumpahnya itu dengan pelan dan berhati-hati, menatap sosok tinggi dengan tuxedo hitam yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami sahnya itu dengan tatapan memuja dan penuh harap, seakan-akan Changmin adalah satu-satunya pria yang pernah ada dalam hidupnya.

Setelah keduanya selesai mengucapkan janji setia mereka sang pendeta pun menyerahkan dua buah cincin sebagai pengikat hubungan mereka. Dengan cepat Changmin mengambil cincin yang berukuran lebih kecil lalu memasangkannya ke jari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan cincin milik Changmin.

"_Now, I announced you to be husband and wife, you may kiss your bride"_ kata sang pendeta sambil tersenyum bahagia.

Seluruh tamu yang hadir pun terlihat tersenyum saat dengan perlahan Changmin menundukkan kepalanya sementara Kyuhyun menutup matanya erat. Tanpa berlama-lama Changmin mencium bibir _pinkish_ milik Kyuhyun dengan cepat, hanya sekedar menempelkan bibir mereka satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya bersamaan dengan riuh tepuk tangan tamu-tamu mereka, ia melirik kearah Changmin yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya, menatap lurus kearah para tamu yang hadir. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum saat ia melihat bagaimana Changmin mengepalkan jari-jari tangannya.

'_Maafkan aku, Changmin…'_

.

.

.

.

* * *

**His Last Vow**

**-a ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-**

**Pairing : ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Word Counts : 5.743**

**Part 1 from 2**

**Disclaimer : SM own them, I can only disclaim the plot and story. No plagiarism allowed.**

**Warning : As per usual, this story contain a male x male relationship and I'm using Kyuhyun and Changmin only to convey my wild imagination as a fangirl and fujoshi. Please do not bash the character from this story. If you're homophobic and hating the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun together just DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.**

**A/N : if any of you ever watch Sherlock you would know where the title came from, lmao XD I've been caught up with Sherlock and dear God knows how hawt Benedict Cumberbatch as Sherlock Holmes, merely imagining him and I'm almost salivating XD**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Changmin sedang duduk di depan meja makan dengan sebuah koran ditangan ditemani oleh secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepulkan asap di depannya. Seperti biasa Changmin akan bangun pagi dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca koran pagi sebelum akhirnya berangkat ke kantor tepat pukul delapan.

Pria tinggi itu baru saja meletakkan korannya keatas meja saat sebuah suara yang sangat ia kenal menyapanya.

"Selamat pagi"

Changmin menengadahkan wajahnya untuk melihat sosok itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu dapur. Sosok yang sejak setahun lalu menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

"Pagi" jawab Changmin singkat, ia mengambil cangkir kopi yang terletak diatas meja dan menyesap kopi pahit itu dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan"

Ucap sosok itu lagi sambil berjalan cepat kearah _kitchen counter_.

"Tak usah, aku sudah akan berangkat" tolak Changmin sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Meletakkan kembali gelas berisi kopi yang baru ia minum setengahnya.

"Tapi…"

"Aku pergi" Changmin berjalan keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri terdiam di tempatnya, menatap punggung Changmin yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar pintu depan apartemen yang mereka tinggali berdua ditutup dengan lumayan keras, tanda kalau Changmin baru saja pergi. Kyuhyun membuang nafasnya pelan lalu bergerak kearah kursi yang tadi diduduki Changmin dan duduk disana.

Sudah setahun dan tak ada perubahan dari sikap Changmin padanya. Changmin memang tak menyiksa fisik Kyuhyun, ia bahkan tak pernah membentak dan berkata-kata kasar kepada Kyuhyun tetapi sikap dinginnya itu membuat Kyuhyun tersiksa secara batin.

Pernikahan mereka memang didasari oleh janji. Perjanjian kedua orang tua mereka, dimana orang tua Changmin yang merasa berhutang budi kepada orang tua Kyuhyun berjanji akan menikahkan putra mereka kepada anak dari keluarga Cho. Seharusnya Ahra-kakak dari Kyuhyun lah yang menikah dengan Changmin tetapi wanita yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua dari Kyuhyun itu justru kawin lari dengan pria berkebangsaan Austria yang menjadi gurunya saat sekolah musik disana, akhirnya tanggung jawab itupun jatuh kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tak menolak karena ia menyukai Changmin bahkan sebelum mereka ditunangkan.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin sudah saling kenal sejak sekolah menengah atas, Changmin sendiri adalah kekasih dari sahabat Kyuhyun, Victoria. Sebenarnya jauh sebelum Victoria mengenalkan Changmin padanya Kyuhyun sudah memperhatikan sosok pria bertubuh tinggi itu. Sejak kecil Kyuhyun sadar dirinya berbeda dari teman-temannya yang lain, disaat teman-temannya di sekolah menengah pertama mulai bercerita mengenai Maria Ozawa dan Sora Aoi, Kyuhyun justru tak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita yang dipuja oleh teman-temannya itu, sebaliknya Kyuhyun malah menyukai sosok model-model pria yang menghiasi dinding kamar Ahra.

Kyuhyun terbuka dengan preferensi seksualnya, ia mengatakan pada kedua orang tuanya kalau dirinya menyukai sesama jenis saat ia duduk di bangku kelas dua sekolah menengah atas. Awalnya kedua orang tua Kyuhyun terkejut dan hampir mencoret nama Kyuhyun dari silsilah keluarga mereka, tak terima dengan kelainan yang dimiliki anak lelaki semata wayang mereka, keluarga Cho adalah keluarga terpandang dan penganut Kristen yang taat, tak mungkin mereka bisa menerima begitu saja pengakuan Kyuhyun kalau dirinya adalah seorang gay. Butuh waktu setahun bagi kedua orang tuanya menerima Kyuhyun kembali, bagaimanapun juga ikatan darah tak mungkin bisa diputus hanya karena egoisme dan perasaan malu.

Kembali lagi ke pernikahan Kyuhyun dan Changmin setahun lalu. Saat itu mereka berdua berusia 26 tahun dan pernikahan mereka dilangsungkan di Belanda dengan hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat dari kedua keluarga. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bahagia karena bisa bersama dengan pria yang sebenarnya menjadi cinta pertamanya tetapi kebahagiaan itu tidak dirasakan oleh Changmin. Kyuhyun tau kalau Changmin terpaksa menikahinya karena rasa tanggung jawab yang dimilikinya pada keluarganya dan Kyuhyun bisa menerima itu semua asalkan Changmin berada di sisinya.

'_Tak apa kalau aku tak bisa memiliki hatinya, paling tidak ragaku dan dia bisa bersama'_

Itulah yang Kyuhyun katakan saat Ahra bertanya soal keseriusannya menerima lamaran dari keluarga Shim. Awalnya Kyuhyun senang dengan hanya menyandang status sebagai 'istri' sah dari Changmin tetapi lama kelamaan Kyuhyun berharap lebih, ia ingin Changmin melihatnya.

Changmin adalah seorang pria yang baik. Meskipun ia sebenarnya tak menyetujui ide gila pernikahan sesama jenis yang dilakukan keluarganya itu tetapi Changmin tak pernah menyalahkan Kyuhyun yang menerima lamaran keluarganya. Selama setahun kehidupan pernikahan mereka Changmin tak pernah berbuat kasar kepada Kyuhyun, baik itu dalam bentuk ucapan maupun tingkah laku. Changmin tak pernah memarahi Kyuhyun, tak pernah menyuruh-nyuruh Kyuhyun, tak pernah mengatur hidup Kyuhyun karena Changmin sendiri tak pernah menganggap kehadiran Kyuhyun di sisinya. Changmin bersikap dingin namun tidak kasar.

'_Aku menikahimu karena itu adalah kewajibanku. Tapi tolong jangan banyak berharap dariku. Aku tak bisa mencintaimu'_

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Changmin di malam pengantin mereka. Kyuhyun mati-matian berusaha menahan tangisnya saat Changmin dengan tatapan dingin mengatakan kalimat itu padanya lalu meninggalkan dirinya di kamar utama untuk tidur di kamar tamu yang sampai saat ini tetap dilakukan Changmin. Changmin dan Kyuhyun memang tinggal serumah tetapi keduanya tidur di kamar yang berbeda. Kyuhyun tidur di kamar utama sementara Changmin memilih untuk tidur di kamar tamu.

Kyuhyun melihat cangkir kopi yang ditinggalkan Changmin diatas meja. Perlahan jemari lentik itupun bergerak untuk mengangkat cangkir tersebut ke bibirnya, meminum sisa kopi yang ditinggalkan Changmin walaupun Kyuhyun tak pernah suka dengan kopi dan minuman pahit lainnya.

"Pahit" bisik Kyuhyun lirih setelah isi cangkir itu habis.

.

.

.

.

Changmin melepaskan kacamata yang sejak tadi ia pakai lalu memijit batang hidungnya dengan pelan. Sejak sejam yang lalu ia terus-terusan menatapi dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus segera di review dan ia tanda tangani, lehernya saja sudah pegal karena terus menerus menunduk.

Pria tinggi itu sedang bergerak untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang tegang saat _smartphone_ di saku jasnya mendadak bergetar.

Changmin membuka pesan yang masuk. Dari Kyuhyun.

"**Jangan lupa untuk makan siang"**

Begitulah isi pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun yang tak pernah ia balas. Changmin menatap deretan angka di jam tangannya, sudah pukul dua belas. Pantas saja Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan seperti ini. Pria yang menjadi 'istri'nya itu memang selalu mengiriminya pesan setiap hari walaupun ia tahu Changmin tak akan pernah membalas pesannya.

Pesan-pesan singkat penuh perhatian seperti 'Jangan lupa makan' 'Kau pulang jam berapa? Aku akan menunggumu' 'Kau lembur? Mau kubawakan makanan?' dan sebagainya yang tak pernah sekalipun dibalas oleh Changmin. Changmin tau dirinya terkesan sangat dingin dan kejam pada Kyuhyun yang jelas-jelas peduli dan perhatian padanya tetapi semua yang ia lakukan adalah karena ia tak ingin memberikan harapan pada Kyuhyun. Changmin sudah mengatakan dari awal kalau ia tak bisa mencintai Kyuhyun dan bersikap manis pada Kyuhyun hanya akan memberinya harapan-harapan semu. Changmin sadar tingkahnya menyakiti Kyuhyun tapi ia tak bisa mencintai pria itu. Ia tak pernah mencintai siapapun.

Changmin memang pernah berhubungan dengan beberapa wanita sebelum akhirnya menikah tapi tak satupun dari wanita-wanita itu pernah benar-benar ia cintai dan Changmin pun merasa ia tak akan mungkin bisa mencintai Kyuhyun.

"Changmin-ah…ini ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani"

Kim Junsu, asisten sekaligus sekretarisnya tiba-tiba saja masuk lalu meletakkan tiga buah map berwarna biru di atas mejanya.

Changmin menatap ketiga berkas baru yang harus ia tanda tangani itu lalu menatap kearah Junsu.

"Ini sudah jam makan siang. Aku ingin makan dulu"

Kata Changmin lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Y-yah! Tapi berkas ini harus segera kau tanda tangani, Changmin-ah!"

Junsu kelagapan saat Changmin justru dengan santai berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Changmin menjabat sebagai general manager yang dibawahi langsung oleh direktur utama yakni ayahnya sendiri.

"Makan siang juga harus kulakukan sesegera mungkin. Ini perintah"

Jawab Changmin santai sambil memasukkan kembali _smartphone_ ditangannya kedalam saku jasnya.

.

.

.

.

"Kerja yang baik, Kyuhyun-ah!" seru Eunhyuk, sahabat sekaligus manajer Kyuhyun begitu pria manis itu keluar dari ruang rekaman. Sejak setahun belakangan ini memang Kyuhyun lebih memfokuskan dirinya sebagai penyanyi solo, meninggalkan dunia teater yang selama ini ia tekuni, semua itu ia lakukan demi menjadi 'istri' yang baik untuk Changmin. Kyuhyun tak mau kesibukannya di dunia teater membuat dirinya tak bisa selalu ada di rumah untuk Changmin sementara jika ia menjadi penyanyi solo seperti sekarang ini Kyuhyun bisa mengatur jadwalnya sendiri dan tidak terikat oleh waktu.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Setelah ini apa aku ada jadwal lain lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun pada pria ber_gummy smile_ yang saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya. Eunhyuk membuka buku agenda yang ada di tangannya, mengecek jadwal Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm…jadwalmu kosong sampai lusa. Kau sendiri yang bilang harus mengosongkan jadwal untuk besok karena besok adalah ulang tahun pernikahan kalian" jawab Eunhyuk, membuat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu.

Besok, tepat di hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun adalah perayaan satu tahun pernikahannya dan Changmin. Kyuhyun sudah memesan cake dan menyiapkan wine terbaik untuk hari penting itu, ia bahkan sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya dari jauh-jauh hari.

"Oh ya…tadi ada pesan yang masuk ke _smartphone_ mu" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menyerahkan _smartphone _putih milik Kyuhyun kepada pemiliknya.

"**Annyeong, Kyu! Kau ingat aku? Aku sudah kembali dari New York. Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu hari ini? Jam dua di café yang biasa kita datangi saat sekolah dulu. **_**I'll be waiting**_**"**

Pesan dari Victoria.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun bisa saja menolak ajakan bertemu Victoria dengan alasan dirinya sibuk tapi justru disinilah ia berada sekarang, di sebuah café kecil yang berada disalah satu sudut jalan sibuk Myeongdong dimana ia dan Victoria sering datang dulu ketika mereka masih bersahabat.

Kenapa Kyuhyun bilang 'dulu saat masih bersahabat'? Kyuhyun sadar keputusannya menikah dengan Changmin pasti membuat Victoria terluka, bagaimanapun juga pada saat itu Changmin memang masih berhubungan dengan Victoria dan sahabatnya itu sangat mencintai Changmin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu" sapa Kyuhyun begitu ia menemukan sosok Victoria yang sedang duduk di meja mereka yang biasa. Kyuhyun memperhatikan Victoria dari atas ke bawah, wanita ini masih seperti yang dulu. _Dangerously beautiful_.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Kyu. Kupikir kau tak akan datang" reaksi yang diberikan Victoria benar-benar di luar dugaan Kyuhyun. Pria manis itu sempat berfikir Victoria akan langsung menumpahkan isi cangkirnya ke arah Kyuhyun tetapi ternyata ia justru disambut dengan hangat.

"Hey Kyu! Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Ayo duduk!"

Begitu Kyuhyun duduk di seberang Victoria, seorang pelayan datang menghampiri meja mereka, memberikan buku menu.

"Hmm…aku mau caramel machiatto saja. Kau mau apa Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab "Aku milk tea saja"

Setelah selesai mencatat pesanan keduanya pelayan itu pun berbalik meninggalkan meja Kyuhyun dan Victoria.

"Kenapa kau diam terus sejak tadi? Sudah lebih dari setahun kita tak bertemu, apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya gadis itu saat Kyuhyun tak juga mengeluarkan suara.

Kyuhyun terlihat bingung untuk memulai pembicaraan. Ia masih merasa bersalah pada sahabatnya itu. Bahkan ia merasa tak pantas disebut 'sahabat' oleh Victoria lagi.

"Aku…"

"Bagaimana kabar Changmin?"

Mata Kyuhyun melebar begitu mendengar nama suaminya keluar dari mulut Victoria. Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi menunduk langsung mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Victoria.

"Maaf aku tak datang ke pernikahan kalian. Aku sibuk sekali waktu itu. Kau tau kan aku baru saja memulai karir _modelling_ ku secara profesional saat itu"

Kyuhyun bersyukur karena tiba-tiba saja pelayan yang tadi menghampiri meja mereka, membawakan pesanan keduanya. Paling tidak Kyuhyun terselamatkan dari pertanyaan Victoria barusan.

"Haah…caramel machiatto di tempat ini memang yang paling enak. Bahkan di New York aku tak bisa menemukan yang seperti ini. Changmin juga pernah bilang ia sangat suka dengan caramel machiatto yang dibuat di café ini"

Kembali tubuh Kyuhyun menegang begitu nama suaminya keluar dengan mulusnya dari mulut Victoria.

"Oh ya…kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Kyu. Bagaimana kabar Changmin? Apa ia masih suka makan seperti dulu? Aku ingat ia bisa menghabiskan dua porsi pizza ukuran besar sendirian"

Kyuhyun meremas tangannya yang terasa dingin. Ia tak suka Victoria terus-terusan menyebut nama suaminya itu. Terlebih lagi Victoria mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak Kyuhyun tau mengenai Changmin.

"Ah ya! Changmin juga sangat suka warna ungu. Aku bingung padanya, biasanya laki-laki kan tidak suka warna ungu"

_Diam._

"Apa Changmin masih serius seperti dulu? Aku ingat ia pernah memarahiku karena aku duduk disampingnya ketika ia sedang membaca. Padahal aku tidak merecokinya. Aku hanya duduk di sampingnya dan ia langsung menyuruhku menjauh"

_Kumohon berhenti bicara._

"Changmin juga sangat mudah kena flu tapi ia tak pernah bilang kalau dirinya sedang sakit. Membuat orang-orang repot"

"Bisakah kau berhenti, Vict?"

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara yang terus ditahannya sejak tadi, ia sudah tak tahan dengan semua celotehan Victoria tentang suaminya, terlebih lagi semua hal yang diucapkan Victoria itu terasa asing bagi Kyuhyun. Seakan-akan Victoria ingin menunjukkan padanya kalau dirinya lebih kenal Changmin.

Victoria terdiam saat ia merasakan nada suara Kyuhyun yang terkesan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu mengajakku bertemu?" tanya Kyuhyun, hilang sudah rasa segan dan takutnya sejak tadi, berganti dengan rasa marah dan muak pada sosok orang di depannya itu. Kyuhyun yakin setelah mendengar semua kata-kata yang diucapkan Victoria kalau alasan wanita itu bertemu dengannya kali ini bukanlah sekedar ingin bertemu dengannya.

Victoria tersenyum. Ia senang dengan Kyuhyun yang cepat tanggap. Sejak sekolah memang Kyuhyun terkenal sebagai sosok murid teladan yang pintar dan disayangi guru-guru, berbeda dengan dirinya. Sejak dulu juga Victoria diam-diam menyimpan rasa iri pada sosok pria manis di depannya ini. Wanita itu tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah lama menyukai Changmin, karena itu ia sengaja memacari Changmin. Victoria tahu Changmin bukanlah orang yang mau menolak wanita yang datang padanya, ia memanfaatkan sifat Changmin ini untuk menyakiti Kyuhyun, paling tidak ada satu hal yang bisa ia banggakan di depan Kyuhyun, seseorang yang sangat ingin dimiliki Kyuhyun namun justru menjadi miliknya.

Setahun yang lalu saat Changmin dan Kyuhyun bertunangan Victoria baru sadar kalau dirinya selama ini telah jatuh cinta pada Changmin, sosok Changmin yang pendiam namun perhatian, terkesan dingin namun justru sangat melindungi. Sampai saat ini Victoria masih tak bisa melupakan Changmin dan ia bertekad untuk mengambil apa yang selama ini menjadi miliknya. Mengambil Changmin dari Kyuhyun.

"Kau tau kan alasanku dan Changmin putus saat itu adalah karena perjodohan kalian?"

Kedua belah bibir _pinkish_ Kyuhyun terkatup rapat. Kyuhyun mencoba untuk meredam amukannya dengan mengepalkan jemarinya semakin erat.

Menyadari Kyuhyun tak akan menjawab pertanyaan retoriknya tersebut Victoria pun melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kupikir dengan pergi ke New York aku bisa melupakannya tapi ternyata sampai saat ini aku masih mencintainya"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dadanya terasa sesak dan kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Aku ingin kau mengembalikan Changmin padaku, Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengepalkan jemarinya semakin erat, membuat telapak tangannya terasa sakit.

"Changmin bukan barang, Vict"

"Kami saling mencintai, Kyu…tak kah kau sadar kalau ia menikahimu karena terpaksa?"

_Aku tau. Kau tak perlu mengingatkanku._

"Aku tak akan menceraikannya"

"Kalau begitu apa kau akan pergi jika ia yang menceraikanmu?"

Kyuhyun tercekat, nafasnya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya, membuat dadanya terasa semakin sesak.

"Aku tak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan ini"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk tidak jatuh walaupun kakinya terasa lemas sekali saat ini. Keadaan dadanya yang mendadak sesak juga tak membantu sama sekali.

"Kau tau siapa yang akan Changmin pilih, Kyu"

BRAK

Kyuhyun memukul kepalan tangannya keatas meja, membuat beberapa pengunjung yang ada disana melihat kearah mereka. Mata bulat Kyuhyun menatap Victoria yang terlihat tak gentar dan justru balas menatapnya sengit.

"Pembicaraan kita selesai, Vict"

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menarik jaket yang tadi ia letakkan di atas kursi dan berlalu dari café itu, meninggalkan Victoria yang tersenyum menatap punggung pria manis berkulit pucat itu.

.

.

.

.

Dengan pelan Changmin membuka pintu depan apartemen yang ia tinggali berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Jam di pergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam dan ia baru saja pulang dari kantor. Pemandangan apartemen yang gelap dan sunyi membuat dahi Changmin sedikit berkerut. Tidak biasanya Kyuhyun membiarkan lampu di rumah mereka padam saat Changmin belum pulang dari kantor. Kaki-kaki panjang Changmin membawa pria tinggi itu berjalan hingga ke ruang tengah yang kosong. Tak ada sosok Kyuhyun disana. Padahal biasanya Kyuhyun akan menungguinya pulang selarut apapun ia pulang dari kantor, menyapanya dengan pertanyaan 'Bagaimana harimu? Kau tak lupa makan, kan?' atau jika pria itu sudah terlalu ngantuk dia hanya akan berkata 'Akhirnya kau pulang. Istirahatlah, ini sudah sangat larut' tetapi kali ini Changmin tak disambut oleh sosok 'istri'nya itu. Yang ada hanyalah ruangan kosong dan gelap.

_Mungkin dia sudah tidur._

Pikir Changmin sambil berjalan kearah kamarnya dan disana ia menemukan sosok sang 'istri' yang tanpa sadar ia cari sejak tadi. Pria manis itu sedang duduk di depan pintu kamar Changmin sambil memeluk kedua kakinya di depan dada dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Kyu? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Changmin bingung, ia menyentuh puncak kepala Kyuhyun, sedikit mengelus surai ebony yang terasa sangat lembut itu "Kepalamu panas, Kyu. Kau sakit?" Changmin tak bisa menutupi rasa khawatirnya saat merasakan betapa panas kepala Kyuhyun yang ia pegang tadi.

Perlahan wajah manis itu pun mendongak. Walaupun pencahayaan di ruangan itu sedikit temaram tetapi Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana mata bulat Kyuhyun menatapnya sayu, berbeda dengan tatapan yang biasa diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

"Aku menunggumu pulang"

"Kau bisa menunggu di ruang tengah seperti biasa, kenapa malah duduk disini? Kau sedang sakit" Changmin merasa takjub dengan dirinya sendiri, bisa dibilang ini adalah pertama kalinya dirinya dan Kyuhyun terlibat dalam perbincangan yang berisi lebih dari dua kalimat.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Min"

_Min?_

Belum cukup rasa kaget Changmin karena Kyuhyun baru saja memanggil nama pendeknya Changmin kembali dikejutkan oleh pertanyaan Kyuhyun berikutnya.

"Apa warna favoritmu?"

Kembali dahi Changmin berkerut. Ada yang tak beres dengan tingkah Kyuhyun hari ini.

"Ungu"

"Angka keberuntunganmu?"

"Tujuh"

"Minuman kesukaanmu?"

"Caramel machiatto"

"Makanan kesukaanmu?"

"Kyu…kau sedang sakit, sebaiknya kau segera beristirahat" Changmin mencoba menarik tangan Kyuhyun untuk berdiri tetapi pria manis itu justru menolak.

"Jawab saja, Min…aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu…semua yang dia tahu tentangmu…"

_Dia?_

"Tidak ada yang spesial, aku suka semua makanan"

"Lalu…film favoritmu?"

"Kyu, sudah cukup tanya jawabnya. Sekarang kau harus istirahat" kembali Changmin berusaha menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk berdiri tetapi pria itu tetap menolak.

"Aku tak suka kalau dia tahu lebih banyak tentangmu" suara Kyuhyun sangat lemah sampai-sampai terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Dia? Siapa?" tanya Changmin bingung. Apa Kyuhyun sedang ngelindur?

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menjawab tiba-tiba tubuh kurus dan ringkih itu oleng ke samping, Kyuhyun nyaris membentur lantai kalau saja refleks Changmin kurang cepat menahan tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

"Kyu?" panggil Changmin saat ia merasakan deru nafas Kyuhyun yang terasa panas dan kedua mata Kyuhyun yang tertutup rapat. Pria ini sedang demam.

Changmin meletakkan tasnya dilantai lalu dengan kedua tangannya ia mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam gendongannya.

"_Ringan sekali. Apa kau makan dengan benar selama ini?"_

Setelah berhasil meletakkan Kyuhyun diatas tempat tidurnya Changmin berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyiapkan kompres lalu berjalan kearah dapur untuk mengambil air minum dan obat penurun panas. Sepertinya ia harus merawat istrinya malam ini.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya yang terasa berat dan pemandangan yang pertama ia lihat benar-benar membuatnya kaget.

"Aku dimana?" tanyanya bingung saat menyadari dirinya berada di dalam kamar yang asing.

Kyuhyun mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memegang dahinya, disana ia menemukan sebuah handuk kecil untuk mengompres. Sepertinya semalam ia demam. Memang sejak kemarin ia merasa kurang enak badan, puncaknya setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan Victoria suhu tubuhnya mendadak naik.

Bicara Victoria Kyuhyun jadi teringat dengan mimpinya semalam, di dalam mimpinya itu Changmin menggendong tubuhnya ala _bridal_ dan terus mengelus kepalanya hingga ia tertidur.

"Changmin!" pekik Kyuhyun saat ia menyadari ia sedang berada di dalam kamar Changmin. Kyuhyun melihat kesekelilingnya tapi ia tak menemukan sosok suaminya itu disana. Kyuhyun melihat meja kecil yang ada disamping tempat tidur dan menemukan secarik kertas terselip dibawah sebuah mangkuk berisi bubur. Kyuhyun mengambil kertas tersebut dan seketika dadanya terasa hangat.

**Aku pergi ke kantor. Makanlah bubur yang sudah kusiapkan dan jangan lupa minum obat setelahnya.**

Itu tulisan tangan Changmin. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum. Jadi yang tadi malam itu bukanlah mimpinya? Changmin benar-benar merawatnya? Pipi Kyuhyun kembali bersemu, kali ini bukan karena demam tetapi karena seorang pria bernama Shim Changmin.

"Bolehkah aku berharap kau akan memilihku, Changmin-ah?"

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih untuk buburnya, rasanya sangat enak. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untukmu ke kantor. Kau tak boleh menolak!**

Bibir Changmin tertarik membentuk sebuah senyuman saat membaca pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun. Changmin merasa tenang karena ternyata Kyuhyun sudah kembali sehat. Jujur saja Changmin sangat panik tadi malam saat Kyuhyun mendadak pingsan karena demam, ia sampai tak tidur karena menjaga Kyuhyun yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya.

'_Apa aku menyukainya?'_

Changmin mulai bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Di satu sisi ia tak ingin memberikan harapan kepada Kyuhyun tapi di sisi lain ia tak bisa membiarkan Kyuhyun.

"Mau sampai kapan kau senyum-senyum sambil menatapi layar _smartphone_ mu itu, Changminnie?" pertanyaan Junsu mengusik lamunan Changmin. Pria bertubuh tinggi itupun menatap Junsu yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mejanya.

"Apa aku tersenyum?"

Junsu memutar matanya mendengar pertanyaan bodoh dari bossnya itu. Terkadang Junsu bingung dengan kelakuan Changmin, pria itu sebenarnya cassanova atau malah pria polos yang tak kenal arti cinta?

"Bagaimana ekspresiku tadi?"

"Kau seperti pria yang sedang jatuh cinta"

Mata Changmin melotot. Jatuh cinta? Ia mencintai Kyuhyun?

"Berhenti menunjukkan ekspresi bodohmu itu Shim Changmin dan cepat tanda tangani berkas ini. Aku harus segera memberikannya kepada sajangnim" omel Junsu sambil menunjuk berkas yang ada di depan Changmin. Tanpa perlawanan Changmin pun melakukan pekerjaannya, membiarkan Junsu meneliti dirinya.

Junsu memang dikenal sebagai pria polos tapi sebenarnya ia bisa melihat lebih dalam dari apa yang dilihat oleh orang lain. Junsu sadar kalau sebenarnya Changmin sangat perhatian pada Kyuhyun walaupun bossnya itu mati-matian menolak. Junsu masih ingat bagaimana Changmin sangat panik saat Kyuhyun tak pulang selama dua hari, pria tinggi itu bahkan sampai meminta polisi untuk mencari Kyuhyun yang ternyata sedang ada pekerjaan di luar kota dan lupa mengabari Changmin. Junsu juga tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun karena bossnya itu sudah menandai agendanya. Walaupun terlihat dingin dan acuh pada istrinya itu tapi sebenarnya Changmin sangat peduli pada Kyuhyun dan Junsu yakin Changmin mencintai Kyuhyun walaupun sepertinya pria itu belum sadar akan perasaannya sendiri.

"Ini berkasnya, kau ini selalu merecokiku. Cepat bawa ini kepada sajangnim" ucap Changmin sambil memberikan berkas yang baru selesai ia tandatangani kepada Junsu, Junsu sendiri mencibir melihat tingkah Changmin yang sok ngeboss.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat siang, Changminnie…"

Changmin mendongak untuk melihat tamu yang disebutkan sekretarisnya barusan, ia pikir itu adalah Kyuhyun yang akan mengantarkan makanan untuknya tetapi ternyata sosok yang berdiri di depan pintunya itu malah sosok dari masa lalunya.

"Victoria?"

Tanya Changmin bingung dengan kehadiran mantan kekasihnya itu. Setahunya Victoria saat ini menetap di New York lalu kenapa wanita berdarah China itu malah berada di dalam ruangannya?

"Kenapa sampai sekaget itu? Kau tidak mengharapkan kehadiranku?" tanya wanita itu sambil berjalan kearah meja Changmin.

"Bukankah kau sekarang tinggal di New York?"

"Aku ada kerjaan di Seoul jadi aku menyempatkan diri mengunjungimu" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya Changmin datar. Sejak menikah Changmin memang berusaha menjaga agar tidak ada gosip ataupun rumor yang beredar tentang dirinya, ia menjaga jarak dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah ia kenal bahkan wanita yang berhubungan dengannya karena alasan pekerjaan. Walaupun pernikahannya dan Kyuhyun berdasarkan oleh janji dan sekedar tanggung jawabnya kepada keluarga tapi Changmin masih ingat dengan sumpah pernikahannya dan ia tak akan mengingkari sumpah untuk selalu setia pada Kyuhyun dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sehat maupun sakit. Banyak wanita yang mencoba menggodanya tapi Changmin selalu menolak dengan alasan ia telah menikah. Changmin memang pria dengan idealisme yang tinggi, walaupun tanpa didasari cinta tapi ia tak akan mengkhianati pernikahannya dan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa dingin sekali padaku, apa kau tak merindukanku?" tanya Victoria yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan meja Changmin, wanita itu mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Changmin.

"Vict, aku sudah menikah"

"Lalu? Kau tak mencintainya"

Changmin menghela nafas. Victoria memang orang yang keras kepala bahkan sejak dulu mereka masih bersama.

"Aku masih mencintaimu, Changmin"

Victoria berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan kearah Changmin, ia berdiri di samping kursi yang di duduki Changmin dengan satu tangannya memegang bahu Changmin.

"Ceraikan Kyuhyun dan kembalilah padaku"

Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Victoria dan hal ini dimanfaatkan wanita itu untuk mencium bibir Changmin.

.

.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam saat Changmin sampai ke apartemen yang ditinggalinya dengan Kyuhyun. Berbeda dengan kemarin malam dimana apartemen itu terlihat sepi dan gelap kali ini Changmin justru disambut oleh istrinya di depan pintu.

"Selamat datang" sapa Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

Changmin meneliti figur Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri kalau pria yang menjadi istrinya itu sangat menarik. Kyuhyun sangat manis melebihi seorang perempuan sekalipun. Changmin merasa bodoh karena baru menyadari hal itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Changmin, satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengecek suhu tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih padamu yang sudah mengurusiku semalam" jawab Kyuhyun masih dengan senyuman manisnya "Ayo masuk, aku sudah menyiapkan makanan. Kau belum makan malam kan?"

Changmin mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang membawanya ke ruang makan. Begitu sampai disana Changmin bisa melihat banyak sekali makanan yang tersedia diatas meja. Ia memang melewatkan makan siangnya karena kehadiran Victoria jadi sekarang ia merasa amat sangat lapar.

Kedua pria dewasa itu pun terhanyut dalam kesibukan masing-masing. Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan Changmin yang terlihat sangat lahap sementara dirinya hanya memainkan isi yang ada di dalam piringnya.

"Min…besok…apakah kau bisa pulang lebih cepat?"

Changmin menghentikan aktivitas makannya sesaat begitu mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang terlihat memelas, tiba-tiba ia merasa tak tega untuk menolak.

"Bisa saja. Ada apa?"

Mendengar jawaban Changmin itu Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum. Senyuman manis yang membuat dada Changmin bergemuruh hebat.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau mau kan?"

"Baiklah" jawab Changmin, ia ingat besok adalah hari ulang tahun Kyuhyun. Ia sudah menandai agendanya.

'_Kau pasti tak ingat kalau besok adalah ulang tahunku dan satu tahun pernikahan kita'_

.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan janjinya hari ini Changmin pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Pukul tujuh malam ia sudah sampai di rumah dan Kyuhyun menyambut kepulangannya dengan semangat. Begitu Changmin sampai Kyuhyun yang sudah siap di depan pintu langsung menarik pria itu kearah _basement_. Mereka berdua pergi dengan mobil milik Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan kemana? Aku bahkan belum sempat mengganti bajuku" tanya Changmin bingung pada Kyuhyun yang sedang mengemudikan mobil.

"Maaf, kau pasti sangat lelah. Tapi, aku hanya punya waktu sampai jam dua belas malam" jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Changmin sedikit bingung dengan jawaban Kyuhyun itu tetapi ia memilih untuk diam dan tak bertanya lebih banyak.

Tak berapa lama mereka berdua pun sampai di salah satu gedung tertinggi yang ada di Seoul. Changmin hanya mengikuti Kyuhyun saat pria itu berjalan mendahuluinya. Butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit sampai akhirnya kedua pria itu sampai di _rooftop_ dan Changmin sangat kaget melihat sebuah meja dengan dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan berada di tengah-tengah _rooftop_ itu. Terlebih lagi diatas meja sudah ada cake dan dua buah gelas wine.

"_Happy anniversary_, Shim Changmin" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menarik tangan Changmin kearah satu-satunya meja yang ada di ruangan terbuka itu. Changmin terlalu kaget dengan _surprise_ yang diberikan Kyuhyun sampai-sampai ia kehilangan kata-kata.

Begitu mereka duduk seorang waiter berpakaian rapi langsung menghampiri meja mereka, menghidupkan lilin yang ada disana dan menuangkan wine ke gelas masing-masing.

"Sudah lama aku ingin makan malam denganmu dibawah langit berhias bintang seperti malam ini. Beruntung langit malam ini cerah"

Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya, ia bisa melihat bagaimana bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit Seoul malam ini. Padahal ini masih bulan February dan seharusnya cuaca malam ini sangat dingin tapi ia justru merasa hangat.

"Kau menyiapkan semuanya sendirian, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Eunhyuk hyung membantuku"

"Harusnya aku yang memberimu _surprise_, aku kan suami dalam rumah tangga kita" ucap Changmin, ia merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun karena selama ini selalu bersikap dingin pada pria manis itu.

Mendengar itu Kyuhyun justru tertawa "Bukankah karena aku yang memberi _surprise_ jadinya lebih _surprise_?"

Mendengar itu Changmin pun ikut tersenyum, seakan-akan ia lupa dengan tekadnya yang tak akan jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Kalau Junsu ada disana pasti pria itu akan bilang bagaimana tatapan Changmin pada Kyuhyun seperti berlumuran cinta.

Setengah jam mereka habiskan dengan makan malam, kedua bercerita dan saling bersenda gurau, melupakan kekakuan rumah tangga mereka selama ini. Changmin senang saat mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang humoris begitupun dengan Kyuhyun yang baru tahu kalau ternyata Changmin punya banyak cerita untuknya.

Setelah selesai dengan makan malam yang menghilangkan kekakuan diantara mereka tiba-tiba terdengar suara dentingan piano memainkan lagu Nothing Better. Sebuah lampu sorot tiba-tiba saja menyorot ke salah satu sudut _rooftop_ tersebut dimana seorang pria berpakaian formal duduk sambil memainkan piano.

"Ayo" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin untuk berdiri dan mengajak pria itu untuk berdansa.

Dengan dipandu oleh Kyuhyun, kedua pria itu pun berdansa. Changmin yang masih sedikit kaku berusaha menyamakan gerakan Kyuhyun yang justru terlihat luwes.

"Kau sering berdansa seperti ini?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Kyuhyun mengangguk "Umma yang mengajariku" jawabnya, tanpa sadar Changmin menghela nafas lega. Sempat khawatir kalau Kyuhyun ternyata pernah berdansa seperti ini dengan pria lain.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Changmin bisa mencium aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang wangi, perpaduan antara vanila dan apel, manis namun menyegarkan, benar-benar seperti Kyuhyun. Changmin tersenyum. Pria tinggi itu semakin menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat kepadanya. Memeluk pinggang ramping milik istrinya itu dengan posesif.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah lumayan larut saat akhirnya Changmin dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang. Dalam perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba saja Changmin yang kali ini mengemudi mendapat sebuah ide. Ia memutar steernya kearah yang berlawanan dengan arah apartemen mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tau kemana arah jalan mereka tapi ia tak mau terlalu banyak berharap dulu. Tapi ternyata harapan Kyuhyun menjadi nyata saat Changmin berhenti tepat di tepi sungai Han.

Sungai Han di malam hari memang indah, lampu-lampu yang menghiasi jembatan diatasnya membuat seakan-akan ada pelangi di atas sungai kebanggaan Seoul itu.

"Indah sekali" Kyuhyun berbisik dengan mata yang tak lepas dari pemandangan indah di depannya.

Changmin sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya _'Kau terlihat lebih indah'_

.

.

.

.

Dengan gerakan pelan dan berhati-hati Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar Changmin. Sejam yang lalu mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah dan Changmin berkata ingin langsung tidur karena memang jam sudah menunjukkan hampir tengah malam.

Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega karena saat pintu terbuka ia bisa melihat sosok Changmin yang sudah terlelap diatas tempat tidurnya. Pria itu terlihat sangat damai dan tenang. Berbeda dengan sosok Changmin saat ia sadar.

Cukup lama Kyuhyun berdiri di sisi tempat tidur Changmin, menatapi sosok pria yang paling ia cintai itu lamat-lamat, mengingat setiap garis dan lekuk wajah Changmin seakan-akan ini adalah kali terakhir ia akan melihat pria itu. Tanpa bisa ditahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Kyuhyun yang pucat. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghapus air matanya. Pria itu menundukkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Changmin yang terkatup.

"Selamat tinggal, saranghae" bisiknya sambil menahan isakan tangis yang hampir keluar. Sebelum berjalan meninggalkan kamar itu Kyuhyun meletakkan sebuah kertas diatas meja yang ada di samping tempat tidur Changmin. Kertas dengan judul 'Permohonan Cerai' yang sudah di tanda tangani oleh Shim Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY THE BOY FROM WONDERLAND MY FOREVER BIAS CHO KYUHYUN! Never stop thanking God for letting you a wonderful creature living on earth and blessing me with your existence.

Will post the next chapter on Changmin's bday if I got more than 20 reviews asking me to update this story.

Thank you for those who had left me with their reviews from the previous story :

**gwansim84, ChwangKyuh EvilBerry, t, Shin SiHyun, poppokyu, cuttiekyu, ChoiChahyun, Jmhyewon, iloyalty1, wonkyufa, shipper not fujoshi, FiWonKyu0201, mandalika, Augesteca, rikha-chan, Ahn Dini** FreezenBlack.

See you very soon^^/


	5. Chapter 5

"Selamat siang, Soohyun-shii" sapa Kyuhyun pada sekretaris Changmin, Lee Soohyun. Memang Changmin memiliki dua orang sekretaris. Soohyun adalah sekretaris yang bertugas mengerjakan hal-hal simpel seperti mengetik surat, menelepon klien dan sebagainya sementara Junsu sudah seperti asisten pribadi Changmin yang mengatur jadwal juga pekerjaan bossnya itu, dulunya Junsu mengerjakan semua sendirian tetapi karena semakin hari pekerjaannya semakin menumpuk akhirnya pria berwajah imut itu meminta Changmin mencarikan seorang sekretaris lagi yang bisa meringankan tugasnya.

Soohyun terlihat bingung melihat kehadiran Kyuhyun di depannya. Memang selama setahun keduanya menikah Kyuhyun hanya pernah datang sekali ke kantor Changmin, itupun karena Changmin meninggalkan bahan presentasinya di rumah dan Kyuhyun datang untuk mengantarkannya.

"Kyuhyun-shii? Tumben anda kemari" sapa Soohyun sambil tak lupa memasang senyum, bagaimanapun juga sosok pria manis di depannya itu adalah istri dari bossnya, kalau ia mau bertahan lama di kantor itu ia harus bersikap sopan.

"Yah…aku ingin mengantarkan sesuatu untuk Changmin. Apa ia ada di dalam?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk pintu yang ada di samping meja Soohyun.

Soohyun mengangguk "Tapi sajangnim sedang ada tamu" lanjutnya.

"Tamu penting?"

Soohyun memasang ekspresi bingung sebelum menjawab "Saya kurang tau, tetapi wanita bernama Victoria itu bilang kalau ia diundang datang oleh sajangnim"

Mata bulat Kyuhyun membelalak mendengar nama itu disebut. Victoria? Buat apa wanita itu datang ke kantor Changmin? Terlebih lagi Changmin mengundangnya? Berarti Changmin tau kalau wanita itu telah kembali ke Seoul?

'_Jadi mereka masih berhubungan?'_

"Oh. Hanya Victoria, kalau begitu aku masuk sekarang saja. Terima kasih infonya" ucap Kyuhyun sambil bergerak untuk membuka pintu ruangan Changmin. Pintu itu baru terbuka sedikit dan Kyuhyun sedikit mengintip kedalam untuk melihat keadaan. Pilihan yang salah karena ia justru melihat Changmin dan Victoria sedang berciuman dengan Changmin yang sedang duduk di kursinya dan Victoria yang berdiri di samping Changmin.

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar, ia hampir masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan melabrak Victoria tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan menceraikannya"

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan berhenti berdetak. Perih. Dadanya terasa perih dan sesak. Changmin mengatakan kalimat itu begitu tautan bibir keduanya terlepas. Jadi inikah pilihan Changmin? Ia memilih untuk menceraikan Kyuhyun dan kembali kepada Victoria?

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Dengan segera ia tutup kembali pintu ruang kerja Changmin itu dan berlari dari sana. Menghiraukan panggilan Soohyun dan juga tatapan bingung dari orang-orang yang ada disana karena melihatnya berlari sambil menangis.

'_Sakit. Mengapa sesakit ini rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu keluar langsung dari mulut Changmin padahal aku tau aku tak akan bisa mendapatkan cintanya'_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**His Last Vow**

**-a ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-**

**Pairing : ChangKyu (Changmin x Kyuhyun)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt**

**Word Counts : 7.982 (it's almost 8000 words. I hope u'll not get bored)**

**Part 2 from 2**

**Disclaimer : SM own them, I can only disclaim the plot and story. No plagiarism allowed.**

**Warning : As per usual, this story contain a male x male relationship and I'm using Kyuhyun and Changmin only to convey my wild imagination as a fangirl and fujoshi. Please do not bash the character from this story. If you're homophobic and hating the idea of Changmin and Kyuhyun together just DON'T READ ANY FURTHER.**

**p.s : epilogue at the very end of the story^^**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Changmin menatap gusar jarum jam tangannya yang saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas tengah malam dan itu artinya sudah 60 jam Kyuhyun menghilang dan tak mengabarinya. Changmin sudah menelepon polisi begitu Kyuhyun tak juga kembali pulang setelah 48 jam, melaporkan kalau istrinya tersebut hilang. Changmin tak ingat Kyuhyun pernah memberitahukan kalau ia akan pergi selama ini, jangan anggap Changmin tak mendengarkan setiap Kyuhyun melaporkan kegiatannya selama satu hari setiap sebelum pria tinggi itu pergi bekerja karena Changmin mencatat jadwal Kyuhyun itu dalam memorinya._

_Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun tetapi nomor yang ia tuju tak pernah aktif, begitupun dengan Eunhyuk, manajer Kyuhyun. Changmin tak berani menanyakan kepada keluarga Kyuhyun karena pasti mereka akan panik begitu tau anak lelaki kesayangan mereka menghilang dan ia sendiripun pasti akan kena amukan kedua orang tuanya karena membiarkan Kyuhyun menghilang dan tak becus menjaga istri sendiri._

_Changmin sudah akan kembali menelepon polisi untuk menanyakan kelanjutan pencarian terhadap Kyuhyun saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu depan apartemennya dan Kyuhyun terbuka. Sedikit berlari Changmin berjalan kearah pintu dan tubuhnya kaku saat mendapati sosok yang paling dicarinya dua hari ini sudah berdiri di depan pintu sambil membawa sebuah koper dan tas ransel besar._

"_Changmin? Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia berbalik dan mendapati Changmin sudah berdiri di depannya dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang._

"_Aku tak bisa tidur selama hampir 60 jam. Kau kemana saja tak menghubungiku?" tanya Changmin, Kyuhyun menyadari dari nada suara Changmin kalau pria itu sedang memarahinya. _

_Sadar atas kesalahannya yang tak menghubungi Changmin, Kyuhyun pun menjelaskan alasannya pergi selama dua hari._

_Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja meneleponnya dan memberitahukan kalau jadwal syuting video clip terbaru Kyuhyun yang diadakan di daerah sekitar gunung Halla di pulau Jeju dipercepat dan pria itu akan menjemputnya dalam tiga puluh menit. Kyuhyun yang saat itu baru bangun langsung bersiap-siap mempacking barang-barang keperluannya dan pergi begitu Eunhyuk menjemputnya. Kyuhyun pikir ia akan menghubungi Changmin setelah mereka sampai di Jeju tetapi sialnya bagi Kyuhyun ternyata begitu sampai di destinasi tempat syuting berada justru daerah itu tidak mendapat sinyal sama sekali. Memang tempat yang mereka pilih sangat jauh dari daerah wisata biasanya, butuh waktu dua jam dengan helikopter untuk mencapai tempat syuting tersebut, Kyuhyun dan kru lain bahkan harus menginap dengan tenda karena tak ada penginapan di daerah sekitar._

"_Jadi begitu…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil meneliti wajah Changmin yang masih tampak menyeramkan. Ia benar-benar tak pernah melihat Changmin semarah ini sebelumnya dan jujur saja Kyuhyun sedikit takut pada Changmin yang sedang marah._

_Selama beberapa detik keduanya masih terdiam di depan pintu. Changmin melipat kedua lengannya di dada sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menunduk takut._

"_Jangan ulangi lagi"_

_Kyuhyun mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Changmin. Pria itu jelas masih marah tetapi sepertinya ia sudah bisa memaafkan Kyuhyun._

"_N-ne…" _

"_Masuklah, kau perlu istirahat" putus Changmin final sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah mendahului Kyuhyun. Pria manis itupun menghela nafas lega. Untunglah Changmin mau memaafkannya._

.

.

.

.

Sudah 48 jam sejak Kyuhyun menghilang dan disinilah Changmin berada, berdiri di depan pintu berharap sosok itu akan muncul sesaat lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Pagi itu Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati sebuah surat cerai yang telah ditandatangani oleh Kyuhyun terlipat manis di meja yang ada di sisi tempat tidurnya, Changmin melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya dan berlari kearah kamar Kyuhyun, mendapati kamar itu kosong Changmin pun membuka satu persatu lemari pakaian Kyuhyun dan tak satupun pakaian milik pria manis itu ada disana. Kyuhyun telah mengkosongkan isi lemarinya, meninggalkan tuxedo yang ia pakai di upacara pernikahan mereka tergantung sendirian di dalam lemari.

Changmin panik. Ia segera menelepon Kyuhyun tetapi seperti yang sudah ia duga Kyuhyun tak menjawab teleponnya, begitu juga dengan Eunhyuk, satu-satunya teman Kyuhyun yang Changmin kenal. Sekarang Changmin merasa menyesal karena tak pernah mencoba mencari tahu soal teman-teman Kyuhyun. Ia tahu istrinya itu sudah terkenal sejak mereka SMA, pria itu punya banyak sekali teman pria maupun wanita, Victoria mantan kekasihnya juga salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun kala itu.

"Junsu…Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah" kata Changmin begitu Junsu menghubunginya, menanyakan ada apa gerangan bossnya itu belum tiba di kantor padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Dia minta cerai?" Junsu balik bertanya. Changmin berpikir bagaimana mungkin tebakan Junsu bisa sejitu itu?

"Ya"

Terdengar suara helaan nafas Junsu sebelum akhirnya asisten sekaligus teman baiknya itu berkata "Aku sudah lama menduga hal ini akan segera terjadi"

"Apa maksudmu?" jujur, Changmin sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan Junsu. Memang selama ini ia dan Kyuhyun sedikit-banyak-saling canggung satu sama lain, walaupun mereka telah menikah dan tinggal serumah Changmin memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti seseorang yang hanya tinggal dengannya, bukan sebagai istrinya. Tetapi moment indah mereka semalam membuat Changmin yakin kalau selama ini ia justru sudah terjerat oleh kesabaran dan ketabahan Kyuhyun dalam menghadapi kelakuannya yang dingin, ia telah jatuh cinta pada pria manis yang menjadi istrinya itu. Lalu kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun malah meninggalkannya? Bukankah pria itu juga mencintainya? Mereka telah saling jatuh cinta, bukankah seharusnya kehidupan rumah tangga mereka membaik?

"Aku akan mencoba menghubungi Eunhyuk" lanjut Junsu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Changmin sebelumnya.

"Percuma. Aku sudah menghubunginya tapi ponselnya tidak aktif" potong Changmin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menghubungi Ryeowook atau Donghae…kurasa mereka tau Kyuhyun dimana"

Dahi Changmin berkerut, ia tak pernah mendengar nama-nama itu sebelumnya "Siapa mereka?"

"Astaga Shim Changmin suami macam apa kau ini? Kau bahkan tak kenal dengan Ryeowook dan Donghae? Ryeowook adalah teman Kyuhyun sejak kecil lalu Donghae adalah kekasih Eunhyuk sekaligus produser yang sering bekerjasama dengan Kyuhyun dalam setiap single dan albumnya. Kau benar-benar tak mengenal keduanya?" tanya Junsu tak percaya.

Changmin termenung. Ia benar-benar tak tau apapun tentang Kyuhyun. Single? Album? Changmin bahkan tak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun bernyanyi sebelumnya padahal istrinya itu adalah seorang soloist yang lumayan terkenal.

"Aku tutup teleponnya. Kau cepat datang ke kantor" putus Junsu sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Changmin.

"Bahkan Junsu lebih mengenal Kyuhyun daripada diriku sendiri yang berstatus suaminya?"

Dengan langkah gontai Changmin berjalan masuk kembali ke dalam apartemen yang selama ini ia tinggali berdua dengan Kyuhyun. Mengapa tempat ini jadi terasa sangat sepi? Padahal selama ini pun ia dan Kyuhyun tak saling berhubungan di dalam rumah, Changmin sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri dan tak memperdulikan kehadiran Kyuhyun.

Changmin melirik dapur yang kosong. Biasanya Kyuhyun akan menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan meskipun terkadang Changmin tak memakan masakan yang sudah disiapkan Kyuhyun pria manis itu tetap tak pernah lupa memasak untuknya. Perlahan jemari Changmin menyentuh meja makan yang kosong itu, tak pernah sebelumnya Changmin melihat dapur ini terasa begitu kosong.

_Pukul dua belas dini hari dan Changmin baru tiba di apartemennya, akhir tahun memang selalu membuat dirinya sibuk bukan main. Dengan cepat Changmin melepas sepatu dan overcoatnya. Tubuh tinggi itupun berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen yang terlihat gelap, hanya lampu di ruang makan yang menyala. Penasaran, Changmin pun berjalan kearah dapur merangkap ruang makan itu dan pemandangan pertama yang ia temukan adalah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Pria manis itu duduk di kursi dengan melipat kedua lengannya di meja, menjadikan lengannya sendiri sebagai sandaran kepalanya. Di atas meja sudah tersaji makanan lengkap, nasi dan lauk yang sengaja ditutup dengan plastic wrapper oleh Kyuhyun. Changmin bisa melihat bagaimana piring makan Kyuhyun masih dalam posisi terbalik, itu artinya pria itu pun belum makan. Sepertinya Kyuhyun menunggu dirinya pulang untuk makan bersama namun akhirnya tertidur._

_Changmin sendiri sebenarnya sudah makan malam di kantor tetapi melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun sudah menyiapkan semua ini untuknya Changmin toh tak tega juga. Dengan hati-hati agar tidak membangunkan Kyuhyun Changmin menarik kursinya dan duduk disana, ia membuka satu persatu plastic wrapper yang membungkus mangkuk dan piring diatas meja dan mulai memakan satu per satu menu yang dimasakkan Kyuhyun untuknya. Dulu saat keduanya baru bertunangan orang tua Kyuhyun pernah berkata kalau Kyuhyun tidak pandai memasak tapi nyatanya setelah menikah Kyuhyun selalu memasak untuknya dan Changmin akui masakan Kyuhyun lumayan enak, sepertinya Kyuhyun ikut kursus memasak demi bisa memasak untuk Changmin._

_Dalam waktu singkat semua makanan yang disiapkan Kyuhyun telah ludes, beruntung Changmin punya lambung yang besar untuk memuat semua makanan itu. Dengan gerakan hati-hati pria tinggi itupun bergerak untuk memasukkan seluruh piring kotor kedalam dishwasher._

"_Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya" bisik Changmin sambil menyelimuti tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dengan overcoatnya._

Changmin pun beranjak dari dapur kearah ruang tengah dimana Kyuhyun sering menungguinya pulang kantor sambil menonton drama. Changmin sedikit bingung dengan hobi Kyuhyun yang satu ini, pria itu sangat senang menonton drama dan terkadang ia bisa menangis karena terlalu menghayati film yang ditontonnya.

Changmin masih ingat ketika itu ia baru pulang dari kantor dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang menangis sesunggukan di depan televisi, istirnya itu terlalu fokus dengan film yang ditontonnya dan tidak sadar kalau Changmin sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hiks…Yeon Woo yah…kenapa hidupmu setragis ini…hiks…" ucap Kyuhyun di sela tangisnya. Changmin kembali tersenyum, Kyuhyun memang pria yang aneh namun justru tingkah laku Kyuhyun itu membuat suasana baru dalam hidup Changmin yang _monotone_. Selama ini Changmin hanya tak perduli dengan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan bersikap apatis pada perhatian yang diberikan orang padanya. Junsu bahkan mengatainya _sociopath_ karena kelakuannya yang nyaris antisosial. Kyuhyun sendiri adalah _total opposite_ nya, pria itu selalu tersenyum, selalu tertawa, selalu ceria. Ia dan Kyuhyun bagaikan langit dan bumi, dimana Kyuhyun adalah langit yang cerah dan Changmin adalah dasar laut yang gelap. Keluarga Changmin pun sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan menganggap pria itu sebagai anak kandung mereka. Setiap kali mereka berdua datang ke rumah utama dimana ayah dan ibu Changmin tinggal Kyuhyun pasti akan disambut dengan meriah seakan-akan ia adalah anak kandung keluarga Shim dan bukannya seorang menantu. Ibu Changmin bahkan menyiapkan semua makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun saat mereka berkunjung untuk mengucapkan salam tahun baru. Perlakuan mereka pada Kyuhyun benar-benar berbeda dengan perlakuan mereka pada Changmin, Changmin sampai berpikir mungkin Kyuhyunlah anak kandung kedua orang tuanya dan bukan dirinya. Tidak, Changmin tidak cemburu. Ia justru senang melihat bagaimana keluarganya memperlakukan Kyuhyun dengan baik, paling tidak Kyuhyun mendapatkan perlakuan yang pantas dari keluarga Changmin karena Changmin sendiri tak bisa memperlakukan Kyuhyun sebaik itu.

Langkah Changmin terhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar utama yang selama ini menjadi kamar pribadi Kyuhyun. Selama ia dan Kyuhyun tinggal berdua hanya dua kali Changmin masuk ke dalam kamar itu, saat malam pengantin mereka dan pagi dua hari yang lalu dimana Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah.

Kamar itu jauh lebih luas daripada kamar tamu yang ditinggali Changmin dan juga lebih terasa hangat. Bukan, bukan karena penghangat ruangan yang lebih baik tetapi karena Kyuhyun-lah yang memakai kamar itu. Semua yang ada pada Kyuhyun membuat Changmin merasa hangat dan ini bukanlah kali pertama ia merasakan hal tersebut. Jauh sebelum ia menyadari perasaannya pada Kyuhyun pun Changmin selalu merasa hangat saat bersama Kyuhyun, dadanya menghangat saat melihat Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya saat mereka dijodohkan.

Kamar itu sangat rapi, perabotan yang ada di dalamnya pun tidak banyak, hanya sebuah tempat tidur, sofa dan dua buah meja kecil di sisi tempat tidur. Di dinding sebelah kanan terdapat lemari kaca yang berisi baju-baju milik Kyuhyun walaupun sekarang lemari itu telah kosong.

Changmin mendudukkan dirinya diatas tempat tidur milik Kyuhyun, pandangannya menerawang. Kamar ini wangi Kyuhyun, campuran vanilla dan apel yang sebenarnya sangat kontras namun justru sangat enak untuk dihirup, manis dan menyegarkan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kyu…kau dimana? Pulanglah…aku merindukanmu" Changmin menutup matanya sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun. Dua hari ia tak tidur, berada di kamar Kyuhyun membuatnya nyaman dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Changmin benar-benar tertidur disana.

.

.

.

.

_Months after…_

Sudah enam bulan sejak Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah. Keluarga Changmin dan Kyuhyun sudah mengetahui soal permohonan cerai Kyuhyun dan seperti yang Changmin duga keluarganya marah besar. Ibunya bahkan sampai menangis saat mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan, Minnie?! Kenapa Kyuhyunku sampai pergi seperti ini?" tangis nyonya Shim saat Changmin datang seorang diri ke rumah utama. Keluarga Kyuhyun yang berada di Amerika juga sangat kaget dan marah saat mendengar kabar tersebut. Mereka segera mengerahkan orang-orang kepercayaan keluarga untuk mencari Kyuhyun namun sampai saat ini belum ada kemajuan yang berarti, Kyuhyun seperti hilang di telan bumi. Changmin sendiri juga belum berhenti mencari Kyuhyun. Setiap hari sepulang dari kantor Changmin akan berkeliling Seoul ditemani oleh Junsu. Terkadang ia bahkan pergi sendirian ke daerah-daerah yang ada di Korea Selatan namun tetap saja ia tak menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Changmin…kau mau kan datang ke _fashion show_ ku nanti malam?" tanya Victoria siang itu saat wanita tersebut datang berkunjung ke kantor Changmin. Changmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang ada di mejanya untuk menatap Victoria sekilas. Selama enam bulan belakangan ini memang Victoria semakin getol mendekatinya, Changmin sadar akan hal itu namun ia tak menanggapi Victoria dengan serius. Pikirannya penuh dengan Kyuhyun, ia bahkan sering tidak konsen saat bekerja, mana mungkin ia sempat memikirkan Victoria lagi.

"Aku sibuk, Vict" jawab Changmin singkat lalu kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Sebentar saja. Aku mohon" ucap Victoria memelas.

'_Aku mohon'_

Changmin paling lemah dengan kata-kata itu.

Pria tinggi itu menghela nafasnya pelan lalu menjawab "Baiklah"

.

.

.

.

"_Ceraikan Kyuhyun dan kembalilah padaku"_

_Changmin menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat Victoria dan hal ini dimanfaatkan wanita itu untuk mencium bibir Changmin. Changmin sendiri terlalu kaget dengan Victoria yang tiba-tiba menciumnya hanya bisa diam di kursinya. Merasa kalau Changmin tak membalas ciumannya Victoria pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin, menatap bingung kearah mantan kekasihnya itu._

"_Aku akan menceraikannya," ucap Changmin begitu tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Victoria hampir melompat kegirangan mendengar kata-kata itu namun ternyata Changmin belum selesai dengan kalimatnya karena kalimat berikutnya yang keluar dari mulut Changmin justru membuat Victoria ingin mengubur Kyuhyun saat itu juga._

"…_saat ajal menjemputku"_

_Mata Victoria membulat marah "Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Aku sudah bersumpah saat menikah dengannya kalau aku akan bersamanya baik dalam suka maupun duka, sehat maupun sakit sampai maut memisahkan kami" jawab Changmin. Pria itu berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Victoria harus bergerak mundur._

"_Ta-tapi kau tidak mencintainya! Kau menikahinya karena kewajibanmu sebagai putra tunggal keluarga Shim" elak Victoria masih tak terima dengan alasan Changmin._

"_Kau lihat cincin ini kan?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjukkan cincin di jari manis tangan kanannya._

"_Ini adalah pengikatku dengan Kyuhyun dan aku tak akan menodai pernikahan kami dengan perselingkuhan apalagi dengan perceraian, selagi cincin ini masih melingkar di jari manisku aku akan setia padanya"_

_Victoria terdiam. Ini tidak seperti rencananya. Ia tak menyangka Changmin akan menolaknya seperti ini._

"_Aku tak terima alasanmu itu!" Victoria hampir menjerit, wanita itu berjalan menuju pintu sambil menghentak-hentakkan heelsnya di lantai, tanda kalau ia sedang marah._

_Saat pintu sudah terbuka dan Victoria hampir keluar dari ruangan pribadi milik Changmin tiba-tiba pria itu menambahi._

"_Aku mencintainya…aku mencintai Shim Kyuhyun"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Aku bisa melihat pangeran berkuda putihmu di barisan paling depan. Sepertinya sudah ada kemajuan dalam hubungan kalian" kata seorang pria berwajah kaukasian yang saat ini sedang memoles wajah Victoria dengan berbagai macam kosmetik. Mendengar itu Victoria sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku tau kelemahannya, Pierre" jawab Victoria penuh percaya diri. Setelah selesai dengan _last touch up_nya Victoria pun berjalan kearah para model yang sudah mengantri untuk maju keatas panggung. Ia tak sabar untuk menunjukkan pesonanya diatas sana, terlebih lagi kali ini Changmin datang untuk menontonnya.

Victoria tak tau alasan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan Changmin, awalnya ia merasa beruntung, dengan begitu rencananya untuk memiliki Changmin akan lebih mudah terlaksana tetapi setelah enam bulan usahanya tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Changmin tetap menanggapinya dingin, pria itu bahkan selalu menolak ajakan _dinner_nya tapi kali ini akhirnya ia berhasil, seharusnya ia memohon saja pada Changmin sejak dulu agar pria itu lebih mudah luluh. Wanita itu tau kalau Changmin paling tak bisa menolak permohonan orang lain terutama wanita, itu juga alasannya ia tak pernah menolak gadis-gadis yang menyatakan cinta padanya dulu.

"Baik, dalam hitungan ketiga naik satu per satu. _One, two…three!_"

Model-model yang berjejer di belakang panggung pun naik satu persatu begitu aba-aba di berikan. Victoria berada di urutan ke delapan dan ia tak sabar untuk segera maju. Begitu gilirannya sampai dengan penuh percaya diri Victoria pun melenggang diatas panggung, matanya mencari-cari sosok Changmin dan menemukan pria itu tengah menerima telepon. Dahi Victoria sedikit berkerut dan senyumnya memudar saat Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan _venue_. Langkah Victoria mendadak berhenti. Wanita itu terdiam di tempatnya, membuat para penonton bingung dengan model yang tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan diatas panggung. Victoria bisa mendengar suara Pierre di balik panggung yang menyuruhnya untuk segera berjalan namun Victoria terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sesaat sebelum berdiri ia sempat melihat bibir Changmin seperti menyebutkan nama 'Kyuhyun' dan pria itu langsung pergi begitu saja.

Victoria sadar, ia telah kalah.

.

.

.

.

Nafas Changmin berderu, ia berlari lumayan jauh dari tempat parkir menuju pintu keberangkatan bandara Incheon. Saat menghadiri acara _fashion show_ Victoria tiba-tiba saja Changmin mendapat telepon dari salah seorang kepercayaan keluarga Kyuhyun, pria itu memberitahukan kalau mereka baru saja melihat seseorang yang diduga Kyuhyun di Beijing. Mendengar itu buru-buru Changmin menelepon Junsu dan meminta pria itu menyiapkan keberangkatannya ke Beijing malam itu juga. Ia bahkan meninggalkan _fashion show_ Victoria begitu saja saat mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut.

Ponsel Changmin berdering, menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Buru-buru Changmin membuka pesannya, berharap itu dari orang yang mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun telah ditemukan tapi ternyata pesan itu berasal dari Victoria.

"**Besok aku akan kembali ke New York"**

Singkat namun Changmin mengerti apa maksudnya. Wanita itu telah menyerah. Ternyata ia hanya sanggup menghadapi tingkah dingin Changmin selama enam bulan, padahal Kyuhyun bertahan dengannya selama setahun.

Changmin tak berniat membalas pesan itu dan kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku _overcoat_ berwarna _navy_ yang tengah ia kenakan. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Junsu saat akhirnya ia menemukan sahabatnya itu tengah berdiri di dekat _counter check-in_.

"Junsu!" panggil Changmin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ia pun segera menghampiri Junsu.

"Kau yakin akan berangkat malam ini juga?" tanya Junsu sambil menyerahkan passport dan tiket untuk Changmin.

Changmin mengangguk mantap, iapun menyerahkan passport dan tiketnya kepada penjaga counter.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu bukanlah Kyuhyun?" tanya Junsu lagi.

"Maka aku akan mencarinya lagi" jawab Changmin mantap.

.

.

.

.

_A year after…_

Sudah setahun sejak Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Pria itu sudah mencari hingga ke China dan Jepang tapi ia tak juga menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Terakhir kali ada kabar soal keberadaan Kyuhyun di Beijing ternyata itu bukanlah Kyuhyun melainkan pria China yang mirip dengan Kyuhyun, pria itu bernama Gui Xian dan ia bahkan tak bisa berbahasa Korea. Changmin sudah hampir putus asa dan ia sedikit depresi karenanya. Sudah seminggu ia tak masuk kantor, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berkeliling kota Seoul dengan mobil dari pagi hingga tengah malam, tak ada tujuan. Padahal ia tau Kyuhyun tak lagi berada di Seoul, pria itu bahkan tak lagi berada di Korea Selatan tetapi Changmin masih menyimpan harapan, harapan kalau keajaiban itu benar-benar ada.

"Changmin-ah…mau sampai kapan kau hidup seperti ini? Sudah seminggu kau tak masuk kantor" Junsu tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang lain dari biasanya itu. Changmin bukanlah orang yang akan melalaikan pekerjaannya tapi ia bahkan membolos dari kantor sampai seminggu.

"Sampai aku menemukan Kyuhyun" jawab Changmin singkat lalu menutup pintu kamar utama. Sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, Changmin memutuskan untuk pindah ke kamar utama dimana dulu Kyuhyun tidur.

Junsu menghela nafasnya. Tak ada gunanya menceramahi Changmin saat ia dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sejujurnya Junsu merasa miris dengan keadaan Changmin saat ini. Pria itu semakin kurus dan tak terawat. Rambut Changmin yang biasanya pendek dan rapi sudah memanjang hingga setengkuk, begitupun dengan _facial hair_ yang mulai tumbuh di sekitar dagu dan pipinya, bukti kalau ia sudah lama tak bercukur. Dalam hati Junsu sedikit mengutuk Kyuhyun yang sudah merusak hidup Changmin tapi lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa mendukung sahabatnya itu sampai Kyuhyun ditemukan.

Junsu berjalan kearah dapur, memasukkan isi kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa kedalam kulkas Changmin yang telah kosong. Sejak kepergian Kyuhyun, pekerjaan Junsu bertambah. Ia sekarang jadi harus mengurus Changmin dan rumahnya, merapikan rumah, mencuci piring dan baju serta mengisi lemari dan kulkas dengan makanan.

"Aish…bagaimana aku bisa punya pacar kalau hidupku hanya disibukkan dengan mengurusi bayi besar sepertimu" omel Junsu sambil mencuci piring kotor yang sudah menumpuk.

.

.

.

.

Changmin benar-benar takjub dengan impulsnya begitu mendengar kabar soal Kyuhyun. Pagi itu ia bangun pagi seperti biasanya dan memutuskan untuk kembali bolos dari kantor dan mengelilingi Seoul seperti kebiasaannya belakangan ini saat tiba-tiba saja ia mendapat kabar soal keberadaan Kyuhyun di Praha, Ceko. Dengan cepat ia langsung menyuruh Junsu untuk mengurus keberangkatannya dan disinilah ia saat ini, Vaclav Havel Airport, Praha. Changmin melirik sekitarnya, mencari-cari orang yang seharusnya menjemputnya sore itu tapi tak ada satupun orang disana yang menyapanya duluan. Changmin sempat berpikir untuk menelefon dan memberikan kabar kepada orang yang akan menjemputnya tetapi sial bagi Changmin karena ia baru menyadari kalau baterai ponselnya habis dan ia tidak mempunyai Koruna sepeserpun untuk menggunakan telefon umum, alhasil disinilah Changmin berdiri, diantara kerumunan orang yang lalu lalang sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Aish…sampai kapan aku harus berdiri disini? Apa sebaiknya aku naik taxi saja? Tapi aku harus menukar uangku dulu…" Changmin masih sibuk berpikir saat tiba-tiba ada dua orang lelaki kaukasian yang menyapanya. Kedua orang itu berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris.

"Apa kau dari Korea?" tanya pria A yang berbaju putih dengan jaket kulit hitam.

Changmin mengangguk "Kau orang yang akan menjemputku disini?" tanyanya.

Pria A tersenyum lalu berkata"Akhirnya kita bertemu! Sudah sejam kami menunggumu disini" ucapnya lalu mengajak Changmin pergi menaiki salah satu taxi yang sebelumnya telah dipanggil oleh pria satunya lagi yang menggunakan jersey merah dan snapback berwarna senada. Changmin sendiri tak merasa curiga dengan tingkah kedua orang pria yang terlihat ramah itu dan mengikut saja dengan mereka.

"Kemana kita akan pergi? Dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Changmin saat mereka berada di dalam taxi.

"Kita akan _check in_ ke hostel dulu, jaraknya dekat dari Old Town Square, hanya 15 menit berjalan kaki" ucap si pria B "Oh ya, kenalkan namaku Bovra dan ini temanku Viktor" lanjutnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan temannya.

"Aku Changmin. Kalian sudah tau kan?" Bovra dan Viktor hanya mengangguk-angguk. Changmin pun memilih untuk melihat kearah jendela, menikmati pemandangan kota Praha di senja hari. Memang saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore dan di luar sudah lumayan gelap. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 30 menit akhirnya taxi pun berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan _townhouse_ berarsitektur khas Eropa. Changmin turun dari taxi dengan Viktor sementara Bovra membayar ongkos taxi mereka.

"Ini hostelnya?" tanya Changmin. Kedua pria disampingnya mengangguk. Tak buruk, pikir Changmin sambil meneliti bangunan _townhouse_ di depannya itu, memang terlihat sedikit kecil tetapi Changmin mengingatkan dirinya kalau ia berada di Praha saat ini bukanlah untuk berlibur melainkan untuk mencari Kyuhyun, ia tak perduli kalaupun ia harus menginap di hotel capsul seperti yang ada di Jepang asalkan ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyunnya.

"Ayo kita masuk, aku sudah memesankan kamar untuk kita" ucap Viktor sambil membawa koper milik Changmin. Changmin dan Bovra mengikuti langkah pria itu dari belakang.

Kamar yang dipesan merupakan kamar dengan tempat tidur bertingkat. Luas kamar itu hanya sekitar lima kali lima meter dengan dua buah tempat tidur bertingkat yang cukup menampung empat orang dewasa.

"Kita langsung saja mencari Kyuhyun" desak Changmin tak sabar dengan kelakuan dua orang pria yang malah terlihat santai itu. Bovra dan Viktor terlihat saling berpandangan sebentar sebelum akhirnya Bovra berkata "Baiklah, biar aku temani kau pergi"

"Lalu Viktor?"

"Aku ingin mandi sebentar, nanti aku akan menyusul"

Changmin sedikit bingung dengan jawaban kedua orang pria yang mulai terlihat aneh itu tetapi ia memutuskan untuk mengikut saja. Ia sendiri juga tak kenal siapapun di Praha dan ia membutuhkan kedua orang pria itu untuk menemukan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah" jawab Changmin. Ia membawa _postman bag_ yang berisi dompet, ponsel dan passport sementara koper miliknya ia tinggal di kamar.

.

.

.

.

Selama lima belas menit Changmin dan Bovra berjalan kaki dan akhirnya mereka sampai ke Old Town Square yang terlihat ramai.

"Sebelum kita pergi lebih jauh ada baiknya kau membawa uang Koruna. Kau bisa menukarkannya ke _money changer_" ucap Bovra "Biar kubantu, salah satu temanku bekerja di _money changer_, ia bisa memberi kurs yang tinggi untukmu" lanjutnya.

Merasa kalau kata-kata Bovra ada benarnya Changmin yang tak merasa curiga pun setuju dengan ajakan Bovra. Keduanya masuk ke dalam sebuah toko tua dan kecil yang ada di salah satu sudut gang tetapi begitu masuk ke dalam toko itu Changmin justru tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana, tempat itu kosong dan sepertinya sudah lama tidak dihuni siapapun.

"Apa maksudnya ini?!" tanya Changmin, ia berbalik untuk melihat Bovra namun tiba-tiba saja sebuah tinju melayang ke pipinya, membuat tubuh Changmin oleng ke belakang dan ia langsung jatuh ke lantai. Memanfaatkan kesempatan itu Bovra menarik postman bag milik Changmin dengan paksa dan langsung lari dari tempat itu. Changmin yang sadar kalau ia baru saja ditipu dan dirampok langsung berlari mengejar Bovra tetapi pria itu langsung menghilang diantara kerumunan manusia yang menjejali Old Town Square.

"Sial!" Changmin yang sadar telah ditipu langsung berlari kearah hostel tempatnya menginap dan sesuai dengan dugaan Changmin, Viktor pun sudah menghilang dari sana membawa serta koper miliknya. Changmin kehilangan dompet, ponsel bahkan passportnya. Yang tersisa hanyalah baju yang melekat di tubuhnya dan surat cerai yang berada dalam saku belakang celananya.

.

.

.

.

Changmin memberitahukan kepada resepsionis yang ada di hostel itu kalau ia baru saja di rampok. Cukup sulit karena wanita yang menjaga counter resepsionis itu tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris, beruntung keduanya bisa mengerti bahasa Tarzan alias bahasa isyarat. Wanita itu pun mengizinkan Changmin untuk menginap satu malam di sana secara gratis, ia juga memberikan sebuah peta kota Praha pada Changmin dan memberitahukan dimana kedutaan berada agar Changmin bisa pulang ke Korea. Wanita itu juga berbaik hati memberikan Changmin _train pass_ miliknya yang bisa digunakan untuk lima kali perjalanan dengan _Metro train_. Setelah mengucapkan banyak terima kasih Changmin pun memulai perjalanannya seorang diri di Praha. Ia kembali ke Old Town Square yang penuh sesak tadi. Berharap kalau-kalau ia bisa menemukan Bovra ataupun Viktor disana, ia sungguh ingin memukuli kedua lelaki itu sampai babak belur tetapi setelah hampir sejam berjalan ia tak juga menemukan kedua pria tadi.

Merasa lelah telah berjalan seharian Changmin pun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di pinggir jalan. Menikmati kota Praha di malam hari. Dari tempatnya duduk ia bisa melihat istana Praha di kejauhan, diantara bukit-bukit hijau nan indah. Saat sedang duduk-duduk itulah Changmin baru sadar kalau ia belum makan sejak siang. Perutnya mulai protes minta diisi tapi Changmin tak punya uang sepeserpun.

"_Muzete jist svuj chleb"_ (kau boleh memakan rotiku) sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengusik pikiran Changmin yang mulai kosong. Di depannya telah berdiri seorang anak perempuan berwajah Asia namun jelas-jelas ia tadi berbicara dengan bahasa Ceko. Gadis kecil itu menyodorkan sebuah roti isi kepada Changmin.

"_I don't speak Czech" _ kata Changmin pada gadis kecil yang menatapnya ramah itu. Gadis itu memiliki mata bulat yang indah, mengingatkan Changmin pada mata Kyuhyun.

"_Chapu…ale nemuzu mluvit anglicky"_ (Aku mengerti, tetapi aku tak bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Inggris) jawab gadis itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya _"Snist" _(makanlah) lanjutnya sambil kembali mendorong roti isi yang ia pegang ke tangan Changmin.

"_You want me to eat this?"_

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"_Thank you"_ ucap Changmin tulus sambil mulai memakan roti isi itu dengan lahap, karena laparnya Changmin bahkan merasa itu adalah roti isi terenak yang pernah ia makan.

"_Chinese?"_ tanya gadis kecil itu yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk di samping Changmin.

"_No. I'm Korean" _ Jawab Changmin sambil mengunyah roti di mulutnya.

"_Opravdu? Moje mama a daddy jsou take korean"_ pekik gadis itu girang, senyuman di wajahnya semakin lebar.

Walaupun tak bisa mengerti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut gadis kecil itu tetapi Changmin menarik kesimpulan kalau kalimat barusan berarti 'Benarkah? Ibu dan ayahku juga orang Korea'

"_Then you're a Korean too! It's already evening, it's dangerous for a little girl like you being alone. I've just got my wallet and bag stolen a few hours ago"_ tanya Changmin. Gadis itu mengerti apa yang ia katakan tetapi ia tak bisa membalas kata-kata Changmin dengan bahasa Inggris, jadilah mereka berdua berkomunikasi dengan dua bahasa yang berbeda.

"_Byl jsem doprovodnych daddynka nakupovani. Brzy prijde"_

Kening Changmin berkerut. Kali ini ia benar-benar _clueless _dengan kalimat yang diutarakan gadis kecil disampingnya itu.

Sadar kalau Changmin tak mengerti kata-katanya gadis kecil itupun mencoba menjelaskan dalam bahasa Inggris _"Daddy…shopping. I wait here"_ jelasnya dengan bahasa Inggris yang kacau, Changmin pun mengangguk.

Changmin telah selesai dengan roti isi ditangannya sementara gadis kecil di sampingnya itu masih duduk disana. Changmin pun memutuskan untuk menemani gadis itu menunggu ayahnya, ia tak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada gadis yang telah menyelamatkan perutnya yang kelaparan itu.

"_Mirka! Co tam delate? Hledam pro vas!"_ (Mirka! Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi!) sebuah suara yang sangat Changmin kenal berseru lantang dari arah kiri dimana gadis kecil disampingnya duduk. Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan disana ia berdiri. Kyuhyunnya. Pria manis itu menenteng dua kantung belanjaan, wajahnya terlihat panik dan juga sedikit marah.

"_Je mi lito. Jsem pomaha tento stryce"_ (Maafkan aku. Aku hanya menolong paman ini) ucap gadis kecil di samping Changmin. Ternyata tadi Kyuhyun memanggil gadis itu? Jadi…ini adalah…anaknya?

"Kyuhyun?" panggil Changmin saat sosok itu telah berdiri tepat di samping gadis bernama Mirka itu. Kyuhyun yang merasa mendengar suara yang familiar menoleh ke samping Mirka dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok mantan suaminya sudah duduk disana. Kyuhyun sedikit pangling dengan penampilan Changmin yang berantakan, rambut hitam itu sudah panjang setengkuk belum lagi _facial hair_ yang menutupi wajah Changmin membuatnya hampir tak mengenali sosok pria yang sampai saat ini masih sangat ia cintai itu.

"Changmin…" bisik Kyuhyun tak bisa menutupi kekagetannya. Mirka sendiri terlihat bingung dengan reaksi dua orang dewasa yang ada di depannya itu. Changmin sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan sekarang ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang masih menatapnya tak percaya.

"_Daddy? Znate ho?"_ (Daddy? Kau mengenalnya?) tanya Mirka pada Kyuhyun. Gadis kecil itupun menarik-narik celana Kyuhyun agar mendengarkan pertanyaannya.

"_Ano…to je nekdo, ja vim"_ (Ya…ia seseorang yang aku kenal) jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap dengan lekat sampai tiba-tiba Changmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukan eratnya, sangat erat sampai-sampai Kyuhyun sendiri sulit bernafas.

"Akhirnya…akhirnya aku menemukanmu…" bisiknya lirih, tanpa sadar air mata Changmin mengalir membasahi pundak Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

Pemuda berparas manis itu menyelimuti sosok gadis kecil yang sedang terlelap diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut berwarna baby pink sebatas dada, setelahnya ia mengecup kening mungil itu dengan pelan sebelum akhirnya berjalan kearah pintu kamar Mirka yang masih berwarna baby pink.

Begitu pintu tertutup Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya dengan kuat. Ia tak menyangka semuanya akan jadi seperti ini. Ia tak menyangka akan kembali bertemu dengan Changmin.

Kyuhyun sangat terkejut saat Changmin tiba-tiba memeluknya saat di Old Town Square tadi. Terlebih lagi saat melihat kalau Changmin menangis. Shim Changmin, pria dingin dan kaku itu menangis! Menangis karena dirinya! Perasaan Kyuhyun jadi campur aduk begitu merasakan bagaimana air mata Changmin membasahi pundaknya, antara senang karena akhirnya bisa melihat sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu atau bersedih karena pria itu justru menangis karenanya.

Setahun sejak ia meninggalkan Changmin dan jujur sampai saat ini Kyuhyun masih tak bisa berhenti mencintai pria itu, bahkan justru perasaannya pada sang mantan suami semakin kuat sejak ia pergi tapi keputusannya sudah bulat, ia ingin membahagiakan Changmin dan kalau dengan menceraikan Changmin pria itu akan bahagia maka ia tak akan berpikir dua kali untuk melakukannya. Changmin pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya dan ia tak mau bersikap egois dengan memaksakan perasaannya pada Changmin yang jelas-jelas tak mencintainya.

'Lalu kenapa ia mencarimu sampai kemari?' tanya sebuah suara di dalam kepala Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat 'Jangan besar kepala dulu, Cho Kyuhyun' ia pun kembali menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan langkah-langkah panjang ia memutuskan untuk turun dari lantai dua, menjumpai sosok itu sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

Changmin meneliti ruang makan minimalis yang ada di townhouse milik Kyuhyun itu. Kenapa ia bisa ada disana? Semua karena Mirka. Kalau tidak karena gadis kecil itu yang membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menolongnya, bisa dipastikan Kyuhyun akan mencoba lari lagi darinya. Mirka adalah gadis kecil yang baik tetapi melihat bagaimana sosok kecil itu begitu mirip dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin merasa sakit di dadanya.

Kyuhyun…'istri'nya itu tetap terlihat menawan setelah setahun tak bertemu. Wajah yang terlalu manis untuk ukuran pria dewasa dan kulit yang terlalu putih untuk seorang lelaki, semuanya terlihat sama dengan sosok Kyuhyun yang selalu menghantui mimpi dan pikiran Changmin. Begitu melihat bagaimana Kyuhyun berdiri di depannya Changmin refleks menarik pria itu ke dalam pelukannya _and he still smells like vanilla and apples._

"Umm…maaf membuatmu menunggu" suara yang merdu itu menyapa pendengaran Changmin, ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di depan pintu dapur.

"Aku sudah biasa menunggu, Kyu"-ya…aku sudah menunggumu selama setahun-sambung Changmin dalam hati.

"Duduklah. Kau mau minum sesuatu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah lemari pendingin. Changmin mengikuti kata-kata Kyuhyun dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di dekat meja makan.

"Apa kau mau minum air mineral? Aku tidak mempunyai stok beer atau alkohol lainnya" Kyuhyun meletakkan segelas air mineral di atas meja, tepat di depan Changmin.

"Aku berhenti minum alkohol" lanjut Kyuhyun lalu mengambil segelas lagi untuknya.

'dan aku berubah menjadi pemabuk sejak kau pergi…' tambah Changmin dalam hati. Ia tak ingin mengacaukan suasana diantara mereka dengan bertingkah terlalu emosional.

Kyuhyun duduk di depan Changmin. Keduanya hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja makan diantara mereka. Changmin masih tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya dari Kyuhyun sementara pria manis itu berusaha untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan Changmin.

Selama beberapa menit keduanya hanya diam. Sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing dan mungkin juga sibuk mengatur detak jantung masing-masing yang seperti sedang melompat-lompat di dalam sarangnya. Changmin yang terlalu senang karena akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun yang terlalu gugup karena tak menyangka akan ditemukan oleh Changmin.

"Victoria"-"Ibunya Mirka"

Keduanya akhirnya mengeluarkan suara secara bersamaan setelah lebih dari sepuluh menit hanya duduk dalam diam.

"Kau duluan" kata Kyuhyun menyuruh Changmin untuk mulai berbicara terlebih dulu.

"Dimana ibunya Mirka?" tanya Changmin. Ia sangat penasaran karena tak menemukan sosok wanita begitu mereka masuk kedalam rumah milik Kyuhyun itu.

"Oh…ia sedang ada pekerjaan di Budapest, ia baru akan pulang besok pagi" jelas Kyuhyun. Changmin mengangguk-angguk.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ditanyakan Changmin. Pria itu ingin tau wanita seperti apa yang bisa menggantikan dirinya di hati Kyuhyun, wanita seperti apa yang bisa memberikan Kyuhyun seorang anak yang sangat mirip dengannya. Ia sungguh tak menyukai bayangan keluarga kecil Kyuhyun yang bahagia tanpa dirinya disana.

"Lalu…apa yang tadi ingin kau tanyakan?" sekarang giliran Changmin yang bertanya.

Kyuhyun terlihat enggan untuk beberapa saat namun akhirnya ia mulai bersuara kembali "Bagaimana kabar Victoria?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tau…terakhir kudengar ia sudah kembali ke New York"

Alis Kyuhyun terangkat. Victoria kembali ke New York? Bagaimana mungkin…seharusnya ia dan Changmin sudah hidup bahagia berdua di Seoul.

"K-kenapa ia kembali ke New York?"

"Karena ia sadar aku tak mengharapkan kehadirannya…dan lagi ia ingin melebarkan sayapnya di dunia _modelling_" lanjut Changmin santai. Pria itu menikmati perubahan ekspresi Kyuhyun yang terlihat kaget dan bingung.

"Kupikir kalian kembali bersama…" lirih Kyuhyun.

"Kau pikir apa mungkin aku akan ada disini jika aku dan Victoria bersama?" Tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Benar juga. Changmin adalah orang yang sangat setia, ia tau itu karena Victoria sering mengumbar padanya bagaimana Changmin memperlakukannya seakan-akan dirinya adalah satu-satunya wanita di hidup pria itu jadi tidak mungkin ia mengejar lelaki lain sementara dirinya bersama dengan Victoria.

'Apa mungkin…'

Kyuhyun menolak untuk percaya kalau Changmin menginginkan dirinya.

"Aku mencarimu, Kyu. Aku terus mencarimu sejak kau meninggalkanku"

Dada Kyuhyun kembali bergemuruh, ia bisa merasakan tangannya mendadak dingin dan berkeringat. Ia tidak percaya dan tidak siap mendengar kalimat Changmin selanjutnya.

"Kau…kau bilang padanya akan menceraikanku" potong Kyuhyun, berusaha untuk tidak terbuai dengan kalimat Changmin barusan yang seperti memberinya harapan kalau pria itu juga mencintainya dan tak bisa hidup tanpanya.

Changmin tampak berpikir, kapan ia pernah mengatakan akan menceraikan Kyuhyun?

"Aku disana…aku melihat kalian berciuman, dan kau bilang padanya akan menceraikanku" bibir Kyuhyun bergetar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Itu adalah memory yang berusaha ia lupakan tapi sampai sekarang justru hari dimana Changmin dan Victoria berciuman di kantor pria itu selalu menghantui mimpinya, membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mengintip dan menguping pembicaraanku dengannya"

Kyuhyun tercekat. Apa maksud Changmin berkata begitu padanya? Bukankah ia punya hak untuk tahu? Saat itu ia masih menjadi istri sah Changmin.

"Jadi maksudmu…semua salahku? Aku tak seharusnya ada disana?" Kyuhyun tertawa getir "Ya benar…aku memang tak seharusnya berada disana, kita tak seharusnya menikah" Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya, ia menumpukan tubuhnya yang mendadak lemas dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di meja.

"Kyu…bukan itu maksudku, dengarkan aku" ucap Changmin sambil berusaha menggapai tangan Kyuhyun. Ia sekarang tau apa masalahnya. Kyuhyun merasa tak dicintai olehnya, memang Changmin lah yang salah dalam hal ini dan pria itu tak ingin kesalahannya di masa lalu kembali memisahkan dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Changmin ingin memperbaiki semuanya.

"Lalu apa? Aku tau kau tak bahagia denganku, kau tak mencintaiku…" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya, pria manis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat begitu kalimat terakhir berhasil ia ucapkan, sungguh miris rasanya harus mengakui itu dengan mulutnya sendiri.

"Kyu…lihat aku!" Changmin menegaskan suaranya. Sudah cukup Kyuhyun ber _self-pity_ ria di depannya, ia ingin pria itu mengerti maksud kedatangannya ke Praha dan pencariannya selama setahun terakhir.

Dengan berat hari Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap manik mata Changmin yang menatapnya lekat.

"Saat itu dia yang menciumku, kami tidak berciuman karena aku tak pernah membalas ciumannya dan lagi yang kau dengar itu hanyalah kalimat yang terpotong, Kyu. Harusnya kau mendengar kalimatku selanjutnya" Changmin menarik nafas kuat sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau lihat aku. Aku berubah. Rambutku memanjang tak terurus, makanku tak teratur, aku bahkan tak lagi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dan sudah seminggu lebih aku tak bercukur"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Changmin, benar pria itu tampak berbeda, lebih berantakan dari yang terakhir Kyuhyun ingat. Padahal seingatnya, Changmin adalah orang yang sangat rapi, baik dalam berpakaian maupun dalam mengurus dirinya. Ia juga tak pernah lupa bercukur setiap pagi. Tapi, Changmin yang saat ini ada di hadapannya bukan lagi Changmin yang ia ingat dulu…pria itu terlihat menyedihkan. Sama seperti dirinya.

"Aku begini karenamu, Kyu. Tanpamu, aku berantakan. Hidupku berantakan. Pekerjaanku berantakan. Pikiranku berantakan. Hatiku pun berantakan. Aku tak akan seperti ini kalau aku tak mencintaimu, Kyuhyun"

Air mata yang telah ia tahan sejak tadi akhirnya menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya, Kyuhyun menangis mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Changmin. Pria itu mencintainya. Oh betapa bodoh dirinya yang selama ini hanya berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri dan juga orang yang ia cintai.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Kyuhyun disela isakan tangisnya. Changmin berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya, membenamkan wajah manis itu di dadanya, membiarkan Kyuhyun mendengar bagaimana detak jantungnya berlompatan cepat karena Kyuhyun.

"Sssh…sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu. Kita tak akan seperti ini kalau saja aku bisa lebih cepat menyadari perasaanku padamu. Sudah lama sebenarnya kau menarik perhatianku, bahkan mungkin sebelum kita bertunanganpun aku sudah menyukaimu. Sayangnya aku terlalu keras kepala, Kyu. Aku merasa diriku tak akan pernah mencintai siapapun maka dari itu aku menyakitimu. Akulah yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu"

Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di punggung Changmin, balas memeluk pria tinggi itu dengan erat dan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat" balas Kyuhyun. Sesaat keduanya hanya berpelukan, menikmati hangat tubuh masing-masing yang terasa sangat nyaman juga menenangkan. Melupakan sebentar masalah yang pernah terjadi, kesalahpahaman antar keduanya.

Momen indah itupun terbuyarkan oleh kalimat yang keluar dari Changmin.

"Tapi…kau sudah bahagia sekarang, Kyu. Kau dan keluarga kecilmu yang bahagia. Mirka bahkan sangat mirip denganmu"

Perlahan Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Changmin, berusaha untuk menatap wajah tampan sang mantan suami.

"Maksudmu? Tunggu dulu…jadi kau pikir Mirka itu anakku?"

"Memangnya bukan?"

Kyuhyun memukul dada bidang Changmin, _playfully._

"Usia Mirka sudah lima tahun, kau pikir aku akan berselingkuh darimu? Ia anak pertama noonaku, Ahra. Ini juga rumah Ahra. Kau tau kan kalau noonaku kabur dari rumah dan menikah diam-diam di Austria dengan dosen di fakultasnya? Mirka adalah anak mereka. Soal ia mirip denganku, itu karena aku dan Ahra juga mirip, sebenarnya ia mirip dengan ibunya"

Changmin terdiam, mulutnya membulat "Tapi Mirka memanggilmu _daddy_?"

Kyuhyun mendesah "Itu kebiasaannya saja. Mirka memanggil ayah ibunya dengan panggilan papa dan mama"

Changmin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha memproses informasi yang baru saja diterima otaknya. Jadi…ia telah salah duga?

Tiba-tiba saja tawa Changmin meledak, pria itu tertawa begitu kuat sampai memegang perutnya. Kyuhyun sendiri terlihat bingung dengan tingkah sang mantan suami. Apa karena ia tinggalkan tanpa kabar Changmin jadi sedikit gila?

"Astaga, Kyu…aku merasa bodoh telah cemburu pada Mirka dan noona mu!" Ucap Changmin sambil menghapus air matanya. Ia tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku juga merasa bodoh karena telah berpikir kalau kau lebih memilih Victoria daripada aku"

Changmin tersenyum, satu tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun yang terlihat bersemu.

"Sepertinya kita memang berjodoh. Si bodoh dan si bodoh yang manis" Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Bibir keduanya hampir menempel saat tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan pergerakan Changmin.

"Tunggu! Surat ceraiku…kita sudah bercerai, kan? Aku sudah menandatangani surat cerai itu…"

Changmin mendengus. Bisa-bisanya Kyuhyun merusak mood lovey dovey mereka dengan kembali membahas masalah perceraian.

Changmin merogoh saku belakang celananya "Maksudmu ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka lipatan kertas ditangannya dan menunjukkan surat permohonan cerai yang telah ditandatangani Kyuhyun di depan sang pria manis.

"Aku tak pernah menandatanganinya. Jadi, surat ini tidak valid" lanjut Changmin dan kemudian dengan mudahnya merobek kertas itu menjadi dua "Kau dan aku, kita tak pernah bercerai secara sah, jadi…nyonya Shim…kau masih menjadi istriku. Oleh karena itu jangan bicara lagi, aku ingin menciummu!" dengan gerakan cepat Changmin menarik belakang kepala Kyuhyun lalu menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Awalnya Kyuhyun yang masih kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Changmin hanya terdiam namun setelah beberapa detik akhirnya ia membalas ciuman Changmin. Tubuh mereka menempel dalam sebuah pelukan. Kedua sejoli ini tak sadar dengan dua pasang mata yang mengintip dari balik pintu dapur. Sosok wanita mirip Kyuhyun dengan pasangannya saling tersenyum, tidak sia-sia ia mengabari Changmin soal keberadaan Kyuhyun di Praha. Ini adalah tanda terima kasihnya pada Kyuhyun, Ahra ingin Kyuhyun mendapatkan kebahagiaannya dan itu artinya bersama dengan Changmin.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR SNARKY MAGNAE ON TOP SHIM CHANGMIN! My baby long legs, my mismatched-eye smile and my babyKyu's husby XD I LOVE YOU!

Annyeong! This is winterTsubaki again^^ saya bener-bener excited setelah baca beberapa reviews dan comments yang masuk, semuanya membuat saya semakin semangat untuk menulis lebih banyak (chapter ini hamper 8000 words 0.0). Thank you so much dearies*virtualhugs* semoga chapter final ini membuat kalian semakin menyukai ChangKyu (lol) Finally, do leave me some of your thoughts over my works^^ may it be constructive critics, reviews, just everything will do to encourage me and helps me improving my writings^^

Bunch of hugs and kisses for : **Madamme Jung (omg I rly love your review! I got super excited from reading it), gwansim84, ChwangKyuh EvilBerry (unnie! ketemu lagi, lol), cuttiekyu, iloyalty1, riyuri, t, kang maruKyu, ChoiChahyun, Minhyun Ichigo Macchiato, wonkyufa, shipper not fujoshi, Jmhyewon, Caramel Macchiato, Ciput, mandalika, lee mina, FiWonkyu0201, Augesteca, aninkyuelf, mutiara1307 (thank you for leaving comments on all of my latest release. ILU!), cahya tingting, QueenJJBum, Shin SiHyun, rikha-chan, sparkyumihenecia, Ahn Dini FreezenBlack, dhiniELF, YunjaeChangkyu, Yoo Gyu, Choi Moon Gyu.**

p.s : I've been thinking to increase the rating of this story from T to M for the next chapter, what do you think?

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

"_Daddy!_ Ayo cepat bangun! Ini hari minggu…aku tak mau terlambat datang ke gereja!" omel Mirka tentu saja dalam bahasa Ceko pada Kyuhyun yang masih melingkar dalam selimutnya.

"Mirka…kenapa kau bisa ada di kamarku? Ini masih pagi sekali…bangunkan saja Changmin ahjusshi mu dulu" jawab Kyuhyun pelan dari dalam selimutnya.

"Changmin jusshi sudah bangun dari tadi, ia juga sudah pergi mendahului kita!" omel Mirka sambil berkacak pinggang, gadis kecil berumur lima tahun itu semakin mirip saja dengan ibunya kalau sudah mengomel.

Mendengar kalau Changmin sudah pergi Kyuhyun langsung membuka matanya, ia melihat ke sisi tempat tidurnya dimana tadi malam Changmin tidur dengannya namun tempat itu sudah kosong.

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Kyuhyun pun melangkah ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap. Ini masih jam enam pagi dan Mirka sudah merecokinya untuk pergi ke gereja. Benar-benar anak satu itu.

Setelah selesai dengan persiapannya, memakai kemeja berlengan panjang warna putih dengan maroon dan overcoat berwarna hitam Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Mirka berjalan ke St. Jilji Church yang berada tak jauh dari Old Town Square. Kyuhyun sedikit bingung mendapati gereja itu sedikit sepi.

"Apa kau yakin kita datang jam segini? Tidak ada orang yang beribadah sepagi ini, Mirka" tanya Kyuhyun bingung tapi Mirka justru menarik tangannya menuju pintu utama gereja.

"Cepat dibuka, _daddy_!" desak Mirka. Perlahan Kyuhyun pun membuka pintu kayu besar itu dan begitu pintu tersebut dibuka ia disambut oleh sosok pria yang paling ia cintai telah berdiri di altar di depan seorang pendeta senior. Changmin mengenakan tuxedo warna hitam, pria itu sudah merapikan rambut dan juga bercukur, membuat dirinya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Ayo cepat masuk, Kyu…kau mau membiarkan mempelai pria mu menunggu lebih lama lagi?" tiba-tiba Ahra sudah berdiri di samping tubuhnya, menarik tangan sang adik untuk berjalan menuju altar dimana Changmin telah menunggunya.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung pada Ahra dan juga Mirka yang menarik tangannya untuk berjalan. Begitu sampai di sisi Changmin, pria tinggi itu meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang mendadak dingin dan menggenggam tangan itu dengan erat.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik sementara pendeta di depan mereka sudah mulai membacakan kalimat-kalimat yang terdengar tak asing di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia pernah mendengar ini sebelumnya.

"_Changmin, __do you take Kyuhyun to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in times of good and bad?"_ tanya sang pendeta sambil menatap pria tinggi dengan tuxedo hitam di depannya.

"_I will"_

"_Kyuhyun, do you take Changmin to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, in times of good and bad?"_ tanya sang pendeta pada sosok Kyuhyun yang masih terlihat bingung, namun pria itu tetap menjawab dengan yakin.

"_I will"_

Changmin berbalik untuk berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Ia mengangkat jemari mereka yang masih bertaut sambil mulai mengucapkan sumpah pernikahannya. Sumpah terakhirnya.

"_In your eyes, I have found my home. In your heart, I have found my love. In your soul, I have found my mate. With you I'm whole, full, alive. You make me laugh, you let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours. You are mine. Of this we are certain. On this day I give you my last vow that I will walk with you, hand in hand, wherever our journey leads us. Living, learning, loving. Together. Forever"_

.

.

.

.

END


	6. Chapter 6

BRAK

"Yah! Aku sudah bilang kalau hari ini kau harus memberiku uang! Mana uangmu?!" seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar menendang pria lain yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya. Pria berkacamata itu terlihat terbatuk saat tendangan itu mengenai telak ulu hatinya.

"Ma-maaf…aku…uangku habis…" ucap pria berkacamata itu dengan sedikit terbata, pria itu terduduk di lantai toilet yang basah sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit.

"Cih…habis katamu!?" kembali suara pukulan terdengar dari dalam toilet kosong itu di susul dengan suara erangan kesakitan setelahnya.

Pria tinggi bernama Byungman yang dikenal sebagai salah satu berandalan yang terkenal dari SM High itu sudah akan kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke tubuh pria yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan di bawah wastafel saat tiba-tiba tubuh tinggi besar itu ditendang dari belakang.

"YAH! Siapa…"

Kim Byungman sudah hampir meledak saat tubuhnya berbalik dan mendapati seorang pria bertubuh tinggi langsing dan berwajah manis sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Minggir, aku ingin memakai toilet. Kau menghalangi jalanku"

Kim Byungman terdiam, dengan cepat ia menarik kedua temannya yang ada di dekatnya.

"Maaf Kyuhyun-shii…kami akan segera pergi" ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Sedetik kemudian ketiga pria bertubuh tinggi besar itu sudah berlalu keluar dari dalam toilet. Meninggalkan pria manis bernama Kyuhyun dan pria berkacamata yang sejak tadi di_bully_ oleh ketiganya.

"Te-terima kasih, Kyuhyun-shii…kau sudah menyelamatkanku"

Kyuhyun melirik kearah pria berkacamata yang masih terduduk di lantai toilet. Di samping tubuhnya berserakan beberapa buku dan majalah.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah wastafel yang ada di belakang tubuh si pria berkacamata.

"A-aku…Lee Minseok" jawab si kacamata. Pria itu sedikit bingung mendapati seorang Jung Kyuhyun yang terkenal dan disegani di SM High justru memungut majalahnya yang tadi dilemparkan Byungman ke lantai.

Ya, semua orang kenal Jung Kyuhyun, pria itu adalah siswa paling pintar di SM High, belum lagi kekayaan keluarganya yang membuatnya _invincible_ dan tak tersentuh, keluarganya adalah penyumbang terbesar di sekolah elit itu. Tidak ada yang berani melawan dan menentang perkataannya, semua orang mengamini setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya dan memaafkan semua hal yang ia lakukan seburuk apapun itu, bahkan seorang Kim Byungman pun tunduk padanya. Orang yang cari masalah dengan Jung Kyuhyun akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan di pinggir jalan atau mungkin yang paling parah berakhir di salah satu gundukan tanah yang ada di tempat pemakaman umum.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan cover majalah yang sedang dipegangnya "Kau…fans Changmin?"

Lee Minseok mengangguk dengan cepat "Y-ya! Ia adalah seorang aktor yang sangat berbakat. Aku sangat mengagumi aktingnya" jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Aku sangat suka dengan film terbarunya, di film itu ia berperan menjadi seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang kejam dan sedikit psycho…benar-benar akting yang sangat natural, aku sangat mengaguminya" lanjut Minseok dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hmmm…apa-apaan ini, 'exclusive interview dengan Choikang Changmin, aktor berbakat dan paling bersinar' heh…mengagetkan, jadi dia seterkenal itu" ucap Kyuhyun sambil membaca tiap kalimat yang ada di majalah bercover Changmin itu.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Minseok.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya lalu meletakkan majalah yang dipegangnya kembali diatas lantai "Begitulah"

Wajah Minseok semakin berbinar, ia tak menyangka kalau salah seorang siswa di sekolahnya bisa mengenal Choikang Changmin yang sangat terkenal itu.

"Be-benarkah? Kau beruntung sekali! Bagaimana ia diluar dunia akting? Kehidupan pribadinya sungguh sangat rahasia, tidak ada yang tau dia seperti apa dibelakang kamera"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari jongkoknya, pria manis itu tersenyum misterius.

"_It's a secret and it need to remained as a secret" _ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan dengan santainya keluar dari toilet itu, meninggalkan Minseok yang masih terpaku ditempatnya.

"_It's a secret about us. Father and son with a filthy blood that runs in the family"_

.

.

.

.

5th Story

**_folie__ à__ deux_**

-ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

Folie à deux [fɔli a dø]; french for 'a madness shared by two' or shared psychosis, is a psychiatric syndrome in which symptomps of a delusional belief are transmitted from one individual to another.

Rate : M

Warning : Incest. Boy x boy themed. Enuff said.

Disclaimer :I own no one, Changmin and Kyuhyun belongs to themselves, the idea is from one Yaoi manga that I've read before...can't remember the title but it's madly mad and I love it XD

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-shii…saya tau kalau orang tua mu adalah orang yang sangat sibuk jadi kemungkinan mereka untuk hadir di pertemuan orang tua hari ini sangat kecil…" ucap Han seonsangnim sopan padaku.

Hari ini adalah hari pertemuan orang tua, kebiasaan di sekolahku dimana orang tua dan wakil murid akan bertemu untuk membicarakan kemajuan murid dan mendiskusikan pendidikannya kepada orang tua.

"Ia akan datang" ucapku santai, tanganku masih sibuk menekan-nekan tombol di portable game console yang saat ini tengah kupegang. Aku adalah murid terakhir untuk acara pertemuan orang tua dan wali murid kali ini.

Walaupun mata dan perhatianku tertuju kepada game console yang sedang kumainkan tetapi aku bisa melihat dengan sudut mataku bagaimana Han seonsangnim terlihat gelisah di kursinya, berkali-kali ia melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya dan merapikan rambut panjangnya yang masih terlihat rapi walaupun ini sudah pukul setengah empat sore.

"Apa anda ada janji bertemu dengan seorang pria, seonsangnim?" tanyaku. Han seonsangnim terlihat kaget mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutku dan ia hanya berdehem pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau dalam setengah jam orang tuamu tak hadir sebaiknya kita tunda pertemuan ini sampai besok atau kalau kau mau kita bisa kirimkan saja laporanmu melalui pos kepada orang tuamu…"

Aku tak terlalu memperhatikan kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari mulut wanita di depanku karena saat ini indera penciumanku mencium wangi khas yang tak mungkin bisa aku lupakan. Kuhentikan permainanku dan menatap kearah pintu ruangan yang sedikit terbuka. Bibirku tertarik membentuk sebuah seringai melihatnya berdiri di balik pintu dengan tatapan tajam kearah Han seonsangnim yang sepertinya tak sadar kalau ada tamu yang menunggu di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Tidak perlu, seonsangnim…sepertinya ayahku sudah sampai. Appa…masuklah" ucapku.

Han seonsangnim mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka dan mata bulat hasil operasinya itupun membuka lebar begitu melihat sosok pria tinggi yang masuk kedalam ruangan setelahnya.

"Astaga…anda…Choikang Changmin?!" pekiknya antara kaget dan juga girang. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya tersipu begitu appa berjalan kearah mejanya, berdiri di sampingku yang masih duduk di atas kursi.

"Maafkan keterlambatan saya. Saya Jung Changmin, ayah dari Jung Kyuhyun" ucapnya sambil menunduk. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang berakting saja.

"Ti-tidak apa…saya tidak menyangka anda adalah orang tua dari Kyuhyun-ah…" wanita di depanku ini jelas sedang _fangirling_ sekarang.

"Bukan maksud kami merahasiakan ini tetapi saya tidak suka orang-orang tau tentang kehidupan pribadi saya. Saya harap anda bisa menjaga rahasia, seonsangnim" ucap appa dengan tatapan tajam kearah Han seonsangnim yang tampaknya masih terpukau dengan aura artis yang menguar dari appa. Dasar wanita.

"Sa-saya akan merahasiakan semuanya…silahkan duduk, Changmin-shii…"

Appa pun duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelahku.

"Ini adalah kali pertama anda datang ke pertemuan orang tua dan wali? Sepertinya sejak tahun lalu kakek Kyuhyun-shii lah yang datang menggantikan anda…" ucap Han seonsangnim sambil membalik-balik jurnal yang ada ditangannya. Sepertinya itu laporan mengenaiku.

"Ya, saya minta maaf karena tak bisa hadir selama ini"

Han seonsangnim kembali tersipu "Ti-tidak apa…saya mengerti pekerjaan anda pasti memakan banyak waktu"

"Ya, saking sibuknya ia bahkan tak sempat melihatku lagi…" potongku. Aku bisa melihat bagaimana appa melirik kearahku dengan ujung matanya.

"Istri anda sudah tidak ada…pasti sangat sulit mengurus Kyuhyun sambil bekerja tetapi anda bisa melakukan keduanya dengan baik, anda benar-benar contoh orang tua yang ideal" ucap Han seonsangnim seperti membela appa. Cih, tau apa dia tentang hidupku?

"Appa terlalu sering berakting, aku sampai tak lagi bisa membedakan kapan ia sedang berakting dan kapan ia sedang tak berakting. Seperti saat ini misalnya…"

"Kyuhyun!" suara appa terdengar memperingatkanku untuk tidak banyak bicara. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Bagaimana dengan nilai-nilai Kyuhyun di sekolah? Saat ini ia sudah kelas dua, tahun depan ia sudah harus memikirkan untuk masuk ke universitas. Aku berharap ia bisa masuk universitas unggulan" lanjut appa setelah memastikan aku akan diam untuk beberapa waktu ke depan.

"Ya…nilai Kyuhyun sangat baik, ia adalah siswa peringkat satu seangkatannya, saya yakin kalau hanya untuk universitas unggulan Kyuhyun-shii pasti bisa masuk kesana. Hanya saja saya banyak mendengar keluhan dari beberapa guru soal kelakuan Kyuhyun-shii yang kurang dapat berinteraksi dengan baik dengan teman-temannya"

Wajah appa terlihat serius, tatapan matanya yang tajam menatap kearah seonsangnim membuat wanita di depanku semakin salah tingkah. Haha…rasanya aku ingin tertawa.

"Lalu, Kyuhyun-shii…apa cita-citamu kedepannya?"

Cita-cita? "Hmm…aku tak tau…"

"Kyuhyun…jawab dengan benar" suara appa sedikit menggeram. Sepertinya ia sudah sampai batasnya sekarang.

"Baik…baik…kalau begitu cita-citaku ingin menjadi bajak laut seperti Luffy yang menguasai samudera…hahahaha…aku hanya bercanda" selanjutnya aku bisa merasakan perih di pipi kananku dan sepertinya aku menggigit lidahku sendiri karena aku bisa merasakan darah di mulutku.

Han seonsangnim terlalu kaget untuk membuka mulutnya saat untuk kedua kalinya appa menamparku dengan kuat, kali ini tamparannya membuatku sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh dari kursiku.

"C-changmin-shii! Anda tak perlu memukul Kyuhyun seperti itu…tolong hentikan" serunya panik sambil beranjak dari kursinya, berusaha menahan tangan appa yang sudah terangkat untuk kembali menamparku.

"AAH! Eurgh…" appa menjerit sambil mendorong tubuh Han seonsangnim menjauh darinya, sedetik kemudian iapun mengeluarkan isi perutnya ke lantai sambil terus terbatuk-batuk. Tubuh appa ambruk ke lantai, ia terduduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"C-changmin-shii?" panggil Han seonsangnim bingung sambil mencoba memanggil appa yang terlihat panik. Ia bahkan sudah mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Dengan cepat aku tarik tubuh appa kedalam pelukanku, aku bisa merasakan bagaimana lengannya yang kuat dan kokoh menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya.

"Appa hanya sedang tidak enak badan, seonsangnim. Bisakah anda tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" tanyaku pada wali kelasku yang sekarang terlihat pucat dan panik. Sepertinya ia tidak menyangka pertemuan pertamanya dengan Choikang Changmin akan berakhir seaneh ini.

"Ba-baiklah. Saya pergi dulu, Kyuhyun-shii dan Changmin-shii. Semoga anda cepat sembuh" ucapnya sambil dengan terburu-buru mengambil barang-barang dan tasnya lalu dengan cepat keluar dari ruang kelas itu, meninggalkan aku dan appa yang masih memelukku erat.

"Appa…ia sudah pergi…" bisikku sambil mengelus pundak appa yang bergetar.

"Kyu…Kyuhyun…" gumamnya terus menerus.

Appa memiliki penyakit kejiwaan yang parah, ia sangat takut dengan wanita dan ia tak tahan berada dekat dengan wanita. Sentuhan dari seorang wanita akan membuatnya seperti ini, panik dan ketakutan. Terlebih lagi tadi Han seonsangnim meninggikan suaranya karena kaget melihat appa yang menamparku, appa pasti merasa sangat ketakutan saat ini. Kalian pasti bingung bagaimana seorang aktor terkenal seperti appa bisa sampai terserang penyakit seperti ini, terlebih lagi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa _survive_ di dunia akting dengan penyakit kejiwaannya itu. _Well_…jawabannya adalah aku.

Perlahan kulepaskan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh appa sambil melonggarkan dasinya. Ia perlu bernafas lebih lega untuk bisatenang.

"Haah…appa…kau benar-benar _hopeless_" ucapku sambil mendorong tubuhnya ke lantai, membuatnya berada dalam posisi terlentang sekarang dan dengan cepat aku beranjak untuk duduk diatas perutnya dengan kedua kakiku di sisi tubuhnya.

"Appa…" kutatap mata appa yang berkilat mengerikan saat ini. Dengan pelan aku membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya, membuat dada bidang dan abs appa yang menggoda terlihat jelas di depan mataku.

Sepersekian detik setelah aku berhasil melepaskan kaitan kancing terakhir appa membalik posisi kami, ia mendorong tubuhku ke lantai lalu menindihku dengan tubuhnya, menahan pergerakanku yang memang tak berniat untuk berontak.

"Kyu…"

SRAK

Dengan satu tarikan appa berhasil membuka kemeja seragamku, membuat beberapa kancingnya terlempar entah kemana.

"Kyu…katakan…untuk siapa kau hidup?"

"Untukmu, appa…"

Appa mencubit kedua nippleku dengan jari-jari panjangnya, memelintir nipple yang telah mengeras itu dengan kuat sampai-sampai aku merasa kalau nipple itu akan terlepas dari dadaku.

"_Who do you belong to, Kyu?"_

"_I'm yours...father…"_

Appa menyeringai mendengar jawabanku itu. Dengan cepat ia menarik celana seragamku dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Membuatku benar-benar _nude_ sekarang.

"Appa…jangan disini…kita bisa terlihat oleh orang lain" ucapku mencoba menghentikan tangannya yang sekarang sudah bermain-main di daerah selatan tubuhku. Aku mencoba menahan desahan yang hampir keluar saat jari-jari appa bergerak keluar masuk lubangku yang masih kering, rasanya perih tetapi juga menyenangkan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Jangan melawanku!"

"AH!" aku tak bisa menahan jeritanku saat appa dengan cepat memasukkan seluruh kejantanannya kedalam lubangku tanpa persiapan yang cukup. Lubangku terasa perih dan panas tetapi appa tak perduli dengan keadaanku dan malah bergerak dengan kuat dan ganas keluar-masuk tubuhku.

"Ah…appa…aah…aah…" tubuhku tersentak-sentak karena kuatnya gerakan appa mempenetrasiku. Aku hanya bisa mengalungkan kedua lenganku di lehernya, membiarkannya mengeluarkan semua amarah yang telah ia tahan sejak tadi.

"_Shit!_ Wanita sialan! Aku tak tahan dengan caranya berbicara! Aku tak tahan dengan aroma parfumnya yang menusuk! Mati kau! Mati kau wanita sialan!" desis appa sambil merasukiku berkali-kali. Tatapan matanya terlihat mengerikan, nafasnya pun memburu dan gerakan tubuhnya mempenetrasiku tak bisa dibilang pelan.

Ini adalah rahasia yang tak boleh diketahui siapapun. Rahasia tentang appaku, sisi lain dari seorang Jung Changmin, kebencian dan kegelapan yang melingkupi dirinya.

Appa adalah pewaris tunggal bisnis _tycoon_ milik kakekku, Jung Yunho. Sejak kecil appa mendapatkan semua yang terbaik, pakaian terbaik, makanan terbaik, pendidikan terbaik dan juga guru terbaik. Wanita itu…wanita yang melahirkanku itu adalah guru piano appa. Saat itu appa baru berusia empat belas tahun, ia hanyalah seorang remaja polos yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang dunia luar. Kenaifannya itu dimanfaatkan oleh wanita yang melahirkanku, ia tahu kalau appa menyukainya dan akan melakukan apapun untuknya, termasuk pergi dengannya. Appa kabur dari rumah. Selama dua bulan Yunho mencari Changmin ke seluruh pelosok negeri tapi ia tak juga mendapatkan kabar tentang anak lelakinya, keluarga Jung benar-benar terpuruk hingga bulan ketiga sejak kaburnya appa…wanita itu menghubungi Jung Yunho dan memberitahukan dimana Changmin berada.

Ia menyekap Changmin di sebuah gudang kosong. Keadaan appa saat ditemukan benar-benar mengerikan, ia terikat disebuah kursi dalam keadaan telanjang. Diseluruh tubuhnya ditemukan banyak bekas luka dan sayatan dan tatapan matanya terlihat kosong. Selama dua bulan wanita itu menyekap appa, menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai _sex toy_. Ia hampir membunuh appa tetapi niatnya ia urungkan saat dirinya sadar kalau ia sudah hamil dengan diriku yang berada di dalam rahimnya, atas alasan itu juga ia menelepon Yunho dan memberitahukan keberadaan Changmin, ia tahu dirinya tak akan dibunuh dengan adanya diriku di rahimnya, ia juga merasa akan menang kalau melakukan tuntutan atas kehamilannya. Selama sembilan bulan ia hidup bergelimang kemewahan yang diberikan oleh keluarga Jung dan akhirnya wanita itu meninggal saat melahirkanku. Kakek sudah akan membuangku ketika diriku lahir kalau saja appa tak meminta kepada kakek untuk mendapatkan hak asuh penuh terhadapku. Selama tujuh tahun appa tinggal di Swiss dan menjalani rehabilitasi disana, karena itu aku dirawat oleh kakek dan nenekku di Korea.

Usiaku enam tahun saat pertama kali bertemu dengan appa yang baru saja menyelesaikan rehabilitasinya, aku masih ingat bagaimana ia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian tetapi tetap memelukku dengan erat, _and ever since that I became his toy._

Appa bisa tetap waras jika ia melampiaskan amarahnya, berakting adalah salah satu caranya untuk terlihat waras dan cara lainnya untuk tetap waras adalah dengan menggunakanku, mengalirkan seluruh amarahnya di dalam tubuhku.

"Haah…haah…" deru nafas appa terdengar dengan kuat saat ia akhirnya mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuhku.

"Appa…keluar sangat banyak di dalam…" ucapku diantara nafas yang memburu.

Appa beranjak dari atas tubuhku dan duduk di depan kedua kakiku yang masih terbuka. Tatapan matanya kosong seakan-akan aku tak berada disana dan dirinya pun tak benar-benar nyata.

"Appa…apa yang akan terjadi kalau aku tak ada untukmu…" ucapku sambil bergerak untuk duduk diatas pahanya, memeluk lehernya dengan erat. Appa menarik belakang kepalaku, mendekatkan wajah kami lalu menciumku dengan dalam.

Ini adalah rahasia kami dan tidak ada yang boleh mengetahuinya. Setiap hari, setiap saat aku akan menerima semua amarah dan kebencian di dalam diri seorang Jung Changmin, saat appa melakukan sex denganku ia akan menjadi lebih kejam, lebih sadis tetapi juga lebih terlihat hidup dibandingkan saat ia berakting di depan kamera…dan hanya aku yang mengetahui hal ini.

Appa melepaskan ciumannya di bibirku dan beralih untuk menciumi leher putih dan jenjang milikku, aku sedikit memiringkan kepalaku untuk memudahkan akses appa disana. Menggigit, mengecup, menjilat…meninggalkan bekas kepemilikannya di tubuhku. Kedua tangannya tidak tinggal diam, jari-jari panjang yang sangat kusuka itu sudah bergerak di sekitar dadaku, menggoda nippleku yang mengeras.

"Ah…mmm…appa" desahku saat satu tangannya bergerak untuk mengocok kejantananku yang sejak tadi terabaikan. Mulut appa sendiri masih sibuk membuat tanda kepemilikan di sekitar dadaku.

Appa meletakkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku, mengangkat sedikit tubuhku sebelum kemudian menyentakkan tubuhku kebawah.

"Ah!" pekikku tertahan saat lubangku kembali dipenuhi oleh kejantanannya yang keras dan panjang.

"Appa...aku akan melindungimu, appaku tersayang. _This is the reason for my existance._ Oleh karena itu jangan pernah meninggalkanku…_I will never let you throw me away. I'll bind you, just like what that dead mother of mine did to you, my dear father_"

.

.

.

END

* * *

A/N : another weird story from me...lol XD okay...this is not what I intended to write, actually I've write this in English before, the same title, the same psychological matter but with a different plot (it's not yet posted) and instead of translating it into Bahasa I decided to change the plot. It is short, I know...but if it's any longer than this I dunno how mad this two will get afterward, lol...okay...it's better to stop the madness here before it's getting even madder isn't it? So, this has nothing to do with Changmin and Kyuhyun (they're not mad!) I only use their name for the purpose of expressing my own wild and mad imagination, lol XD hopefully somebody would like this story since I'm planning to write more of this kind of fiction in the future, I just love the thrill from writing a suspense story.

Aaaannd...as always do help me improve by commenting and reviewing this story, it help me a lot. It also motivate me to write more^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Little Things**

-ChangKyu fanfiction by winterTsubaki-

Summary : Changmin memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang membuatnya begitu mencintai seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Genre : fluff and cheesy, lol

Rating : it's safe, nothing forbidden…well…maybe

Words count : 1.283

Warning : as usual, this is ChangKyu fanfiction which meant Changmin and Kyuhyun together in a relationship and yes, they're both guys. Any problem with that? Just don't read any further^^

*currently listening to 1D's Little Things*

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Changmin membuka mata ngantuknya dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan, pria itu masih sedikit mengantuk dan bangun pagi bukanlah hal yang paling ingin dilakukannya hari ini tetapi jam ditubuhnya menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun dan bersiap untuk schedule nya pagi itu. Memang sulit bagi Changmin menghilangkan kebiasaannya sebagai _idol_ yang telah ia keluti selama lebih dari 10 tahun itu, betapapun ia ingin untuk tidur lebih lama tubuhnya selalu bangun dengan sendirinya saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima pagi.

Changmin sudah akan menggerakkan tangannya untuk memulai stretching paginya saat ia menyadari kalau lengan kanannya saat ini terasa berat. Pria tinggi itu menoleh ke sisi kanannya dan menemukan sosok pria manis dengan rambut eboni yang lembut dan sedikit acak-acakan sedang tertidur disana, menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantal. Tanpa sadar senyuman tersungging di bibir Changmin, menggantikan wajah masamnya karena harus bangun pagi-pagi sekali.

Kalau ada satu alasan yang membuat Changmin menyukai bangun pagi itu adalah karena ia bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyunnya yang sedang tertidur. Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang bisa bangun pagi dan itu artinya Changmin selalu bangun lebih pagi dari Kyuhyun, dan seperti pagi-pagi lainnya yang mereka habiskan berdua, Changmin akan menghabiskan satu jam waktu paginya untuk mengagumi wajah manis Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Seperti saat ini.

Mata bulat yang disebut-sebut mirip bambi itu tengah meneliti sosok _ethereal_ yang tengah tertidur dalam pelukannya, Kyuhyun memang memeluk tubuh Changmin, melingkarkan lengannya di perut Changmin yang berotot dan menempelkan pipinya di dada Changmin yang telanjang. Changmin bisa merasakan nafas Kyuhyun yang teratur menerpa kulitnya.

Changmin melirik kearah perutnya dimana tangan Kyuhyun sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Changmin menggerakkan satu tangannya yang bebas, meletakkan tangannya tepat diatas tangan Kyuhyun, menyadari bagaimana tangan Kyuhyun terasa pas untuk ia genggam. Jemari Kyuhyun yang panjang dan lentik, walaupun Changmin sendiri juga memiliki jari-jari yang panjang tetapi jarinya masih terlihat 'lelaki' berbeda dengan jari Kyuhyun yang ramping dan panjang, oh…dan jangan lupakan kulit tangan Kyuhyun yang sangaaatt halus. Rasanya Changmin seumur hidup tak ingin melepaskan tangan itu dari genggamannya.

Seperti merasakan tangan Changmin yang sedang memegang tangannya, Kyuhyun sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya. Pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Changmin, ia bahkan melilit salah satu kaki Changmin yang terjulur dengan kakinya, persis seperti gurita yang menempel pada makanannya.

Bukannya merasa risih dengan posisi Kyuhyun, Changmin justru bergerak untuk menyamankan posisi Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Member termuda di TVXQ itu sedikit menarik tubuh Kyuhyun, menahan punggung pria yang sangat dicintainya itu dalam gerakannya. Setelah merasa posisi tidur Kyuhyun sudah nyaman Changmin pun melanjutkan kegiatan favoritnya, menatapi Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur.

Dari posisinya saat ini Changmin bisa melihat kelopak mata Kyuhyun yang sedang tertutup. Kelopak mata yang menghalangi Changmin untuk melihat mata bulat dan besar yang sangat indah. Park Misun-salah satu MC di Mammamia-pernah mengatakan bagaimana ia sangat menyukai mata Kyuhyun, menurutnya mata Kyuhyun terlihat seperti mata seekor anak anjing…_puppy eyes_ istilahnya dan Changmin mengakui hal itu. Ia juga sangat menyukai mata indah milik Kyuhyun apalagi saat mata itu hanya menatap dirinya. Iris Kyuhyun hitam dan besar, seperti menyedot siapa saja untuk menatapnya lebih lama.

Selesai dengan kelopak, mata Changmin pun beralih untuk menatap bulu mata yang ada dibawahnya, bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik. Menurut Changmin, Kyuhyun memiliki mata yang indah dan ia sering memuji kekasihnya itu tetapi tentu saja Kyuhyun merasa Changmin hanya bermain-main dengannya. Kyuhyun tak suka saat orang mengatakan matanya 'indah'.

Puas menatapi mata Kyuhyun, Changmin beralih ke hidung mancung yang sering ia cium. Changmin sendiri bingung tetapi ia sangat suka mencium hidung Kyuhyun, menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Kyuhyun seperti seekor anak anjing.

Pipi. Kyuhyun tak suka dengan pipinya yang berjerawat, terlebih lagi ia merasa pipinya tak semulus anggota boyband lainnya-pipi Changmin bahkan terlihat lebih mulus daripada miliknya-banyak sekali bekas luka dan bekas jerawat disana, hal ini juga yang menjadi alasan kenapa Kyuhyun tak pernah keluar rumah tanpa menggunakan _lotion_ ataupun _cream_ wajah. Tapi Changmin tak pernah setuju dengan ketidaksukaan Kyuhyun itu. Bagi Changmin justru wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sangat alami dengan bekas jerawat dan luka di wajahnya itu. Apalagi kalau pipi pucat itu tengah bersemu merah karena perbuatan Changmin padanya, Changmin sangat menyukai pipi Kyuhyun yang tembam itu.

Turun ke bawah lagi, sekarang Changmin sedang menatapi bibir Kyuhyun yang tidak terlalu tipis namun juga tak terlalu tebal seperti miliknya. Bibir manis yang paling senang ia kecup. Memang bibir Kyuhyun bukanlah satu-satunya bibir yang pernah ia kecup tetapi bibir itulah satu-satunya bibir yang membuatnya kecanduan. Bagi Changmin, mencium Kyuhyun itu tak bisa hanya sekali dan Kyuhyun sering mengomelinya karena ini. Seperti saat mereka diam-diam berciuman di belakang panggung SMTown, saat Kyuhyun sudah hampir kehabisan nafas dan ia harus naik ke atas panggung untuk perform Changmin malah semakin semangat melahap bibirnya, membuat pria manis yang 15 hari lebih tua dari Changmin itu harus menendang betis sang magnae TVXQ untuk melepaskan ciumannya. Tidak hanya itu, saat bercintapun Changmin sangat sering mencium Kyuhyun hingga pria itu kehabisan nafas.

Changmin tersenyum mengingat hal-hal itu dan iapun memutuskan untuk mencuri ciuman paginya pada Kyuhyun.

CUP

Kecupan singkat, memang tidak cukup untuk Changmin tetapi ia masih belum ingin membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ia ingin lebih lama menikmati pemandangan yang saat ini tersaji di hadapannya.

Puas dengan wajah Kyuhyun, Changmin menurunkan arah pandangannya ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Mulai dari dadanya yang sekarang bergerak naik-turun sesuai dengan nafasnya yang teratur. Kyuhyun selalu mengomel mengenai dadanya yang terlalu 'montok' untuk ukuran lelaki tapi lagi-lagi Changmin merasa itu bukanlah sebuah masalah karena justru ia menyukai dada Kyuhyun yang berisi itu, lebih enak untuk dipegang-ehemshimchwangehem-tetapi Kyuhyun selalu memarahinya tiap kali ia mengatakan alasannya itu padahal menurut Changmin ia justru sedang memuji Kyuhyun.

Pandangan mata Changmin pun semakin turun ke bawah. Perut Kyuhyun yang seperti perut bayi, tak berotot juga tak berbentuk sama sekali. Changmin menahan tawanya untuk tidak keluar saat mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun sangat frustrasi karena perutnya itu. Walaupun ia dan Changmin adalah pasangan kekasih-dan Kyuhyun sebagai ukenya-tetapi Kyuhyun masihlah seorang lelaki yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi, ia iri dengan tubuh Changmin yang terbentuk dengan baik, apalagi perut Changmin yang sekarang _six-pack_ itu. Changmin sadar bagaimana Kyuhyun selalu menatap iri kearah perutnya setiap kali mereka bercinta ataupun saat dimana Changmin sedang dalam keadaan _topless_, seperti saat ini. Tapi toh ia suka dengan perut Kyuhyun yang seperti bayi itu dan mungkin ia juga akan merasa aneh kalau suatu hari Kyuhyun muncul di depannya dengan tubuh _six-pack_ seperti Siwon, akan bisa dipastikan Changmin menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tidak lagi membentuk tubuhnya. Ia suka dengan Kyuhyun yang tampak apa adanya dan ia mencintai semua yang ada pada Kyuhyun meskipun kekasihnya itu merasa kalau hal-hal tersebut adalah kekurangannya. _To love someone imperfect perfectly is a true definition of love_ dan Changmin setuju dengan kalimat itu. Ia tak butuh seseorang yang sempurna, ia hanya butuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun dengan seluruh kesederhanaannya.

"Engh…" tubuh Kyuhyun mulai menggeliat dan sedetik kemudia kedua kelopak mata itupun membuka dengan malas. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada di dalam kamar itu dan Changmin tersenyum melihat bagaimana bulu mata Kyuhyun yang lentik ikut bergerak-gerak.

"Selamat pagi" bisik Changmin, pria itu menarik bahu Kyuhyun untuk merapat padanya lalu mendaratkan kecupan di kening Kyuhyun.

"Hmm..pagi" gumam Kyuhyun dengan suara yang sedikit _husky._ Oh…Changmin juga sangat suka suara Kyuhyun saat baru bangun tidur. _Well_…Changmin memang menyukai suara Kyuhyun, _caramel macchiato_ dan _carbonara_nya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Changmin, tangannya sekarang mengelus-elus punggung Kyuhyun dengan gerakan pelan.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang kali ini berwarna eboni bergerak-gerak menyentuh kulit dada Changmin yang tak berbalut kain. Kebiasaanya untuk tidur bertelanjang dada.

"Mmm…ya" kembali Kyuhyun menjawab dengan gumaman.

Changmin kembali tersenyum. Kyuhyun benar-benar sangat _cute_ dan _adorable._ Tidak seperti Sungmin yang sebenarnya serius tetapi tampil _aegyo_, Kyuhyun justru kebalikannya…pria itu selalu berusaha serius tetapi justru terlihat semakin manis. Changmin menyebut Kyuhyun _effortlessly cute_.

"Kau tau, Kyu? Aku sangat mencintaimu"-dan semua hal kecil yang ada pada dirimu.

.

.

.

.

.

end

* * *

A/N : I'm listening to 1D's Little Things when this idea suddenly came up. I typed this in less than an hour so it may consist some error and it's already over midnight here, I'm trying to keep my eyes open while typing this a/n lmao xD

soooo...actually I wanted to update the other oneshot...*hint! it's a songfic...and it is based on one song from TVXQ's 7th Album...lmao u can do the guess XD*but then again I can't stop my greedy self to post this first since I haven't finished the other one...huhu T^T

I know it's short...but I want to write a real short story here since I've only been posting a rather long one before.

As usual...thanks for all who had left me their reviews and comments from the last two update. Thank you so much! I read them all and they makes me soooo happy I may dancing with teddy now.

Lastly, do leave me some of your words over my story. I really appreciate it and of course will be very thankful of it! See you soon^^/


End file.
